


Rules & Restrictions

by DamnSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Assistant Stiles Stilinski, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, CEO Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Established Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Eternal Sterek, Eventual FBI agent Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt Derek, Light Angst, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not a healthy relationship, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Hales name is Eric, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s), Personal Assistant Stiles Stilinski, Photographer Derek Hale, Rope Bondage, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles went to Harvard Law, Sub Derek Hale, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Top Stiles Stilinski, Toxic Relationship, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSterek/pseuds/DamnSterek
Summary: “I want you to dom me.”Stiles had dropped his bag and had turned around to gape at Derek. He what now?Derek had still been staring at his food, angrily, as if he wanted it to disappear.“You want what?” Stiles asked, just to be sure. His ears must have played a trick on him. Only they hadn’t.“I want you to dominate me,” Derek had said to his food.“Excuse me? Are you talking to me?” Stiles had asked again.He still couldn’t believe it as he stared at the ceiling. Derek had blushed and sputtered for a long time, especially when Stiles walked back into the room and sat down on his spot.Stiles barely got any answers from his boss, so he had proposed to talk about it on Monday.He had never in his dirtiest and darkest mind thought Derek Hale would be a submissive. That was just insane.___Or the one where Stiles and Derek indulge in a BDSM relationship without love. Also, Derek is Stiles's boss.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 136
Kudos: 322





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> It's been a long time since I wrote some Sterek and this idea just popped into my mind the other day. It was something I wanted to read and it wasn't out there, so here you go!

Stiles was going to get fired. He was sure of it.

It had all started a week ago. He had been behind his laptop at work.

He worked full time as an assistant to one of the bosses of Hales Corporation: Derek Hale. Him, his older sister Laura, and their uncle Peter were the Chief Officers of the company. Hales Co. had previously been Hale and Hale (before Derek and Laura were old enough to claim their spots), then it turned to Hale, Hale, Hale & Hale. When Stiles had been working there for barely a week he had proposed to call the company just Hales, since the younger sister would claim her spot soon enough — and let’s be honest calling a company Hale, Hale, Hale, Hale & Hale would just be ridiculous. So, Laura had let the choice be made by the staff members, which finally led to a change of name altogether.

Anyways. Back to the main topic: the reason Stiles would get fired.

He was seated as usual in the main hall of the top floor, in front of Derek’s office, behind his laptop. One of his friends, Erica, she was the part time receptionist of the main hall at the ground floor, had send him a link and curious as Stiles was, he had opened it, _during working hours._ And he got distracted within seconds.

The page that had popped up, after he had clicked on the link, was one about BDSM and meeting people who were looking for either a dominant or a submissive. It was a dating site for people who were into the BDSM lifestyle. 

His mouth fell open. He knew he never should have let Erica in on the details of his sex life. But he had and now it was too late.

His eyes scanned the messages on the site and pictures of different body parts. Arms bound to a bed. Rope all over someone’s body. Pretty and leaking body parts were visible too.

It all went straight to Stiles’s groin and he knew he should stop looking, but he couldn’t. It had been a very long time since he had gotten laid the way he wanted too. Vanilla was cool, but it didn’t satisfy him anymore. It hadn’t since the beginning of times. Because Stiles had been doing far too much research for someone who was not having sex. Like, let’s say at the age of eleven – maybe a little earlier. But fact was he had ruined vanilla sex for himself the moment he went to the dark site of the internet.

Someone cleared their throat behind him, making him turn around faster than lighting, while simultaneously closing his laptop.

“Mr. Hale,” Stiles stammered, blood rushing to his cheeks. “I, I, um… Hello? You know I was just – uh, well, you know just, jupp, yeah, totally, um…”

His boss had _definitely_ seen what Stiles had been looking at before he had slammed his laptop shut.

“Come into my office, Stilinski,” was the only thing he said, before he turned around and stalked into his office again.

Stiles was mortified. He was dying of embarrassment. He would get fired; he knew it. This was it, the end. He was the longest surviving assistant though. So, that counted for something, did it not?

After he had contained himself, he grabbed a pen and his notebook and followed Derek Hale’s order. Derek had never been a man of many words, or facial expressions, or feelings, or smiling, or any normal, human stuff. So, Stiles had a hard time gauging his response.

“Yes, Mr. Hale?”

“Make sure to plan the following appointments into my schedule,” he warned, before he started to list of at least a dozen appointments, which Stiles penned down as quickly as possible. His boss didn’t like to repeat his orders. Stiles had learned that before he came working here, when Hale had fired his fifth assistant of the week.

Finally, Stiles put the last appointment down, which was literally ‘ _going Christmas shopping_ ’. Christmas was in less than four weeks, so that was indeed necessary. It made Stiles remember he had to call home to let his dad know he wasn’t coming back to Beacon Hills this year. Maybe he had more time during spring break, but he was trying to finish his study, so he shouldn’t make any promises.

“We need to prepare the annual ball this year,” Derek grumbled.

Every year the Hales threw a ball at the end of the year, in between Christmas and New Year — as if there were not enough parties. The ball was going back for generations, that was the reason the newest generation still held on to it — and because their mother, Talia, would probably beat them if they did otherwise, Laura’s words, not Stiles’s. So, every year the Hales rotated who hosted the party, this year – unfortunate for himself – it was Derek’s turn. He was absolutely not the party type. Every year he came, wearing a smoking, appearing for about thirty minutes before he left. The first ten minutes he would greet people and drink a little, forcing a smile, and after that he’d frown at everything and everyone and brood silently in one of the corners.

And that year after year. Or so Stiles had been told. He had only been working at Hales Corporation for over eight months, so he didn’t know that much. But the employees liked to talk.

“So, I expect you at my house Saturday afternoon so we can discuss a few things, after planning this party.”

Stiles nodded, feeling his throat dry up.

 _Discuss a few things._ Id est his release. He was sure of it. Saturday was tomorrow, which meant he had to gather his stuff in the weekend, so he would not have to walk the walk of shame after he was being released on Monday.

Stiles raked his brain to see if he had any plans — to cancel them, because he could never cancel a Hale. It was an unwritten rule. Probably even written.

As Mr. Hale went back to work, Stiles walked towards the door to leave the room. But it would have been too easy, _far_ too easy if he could have just walked out.

“Stilinski,” the gruff voice sounded behind him.

He immediately turned around. “Yes, sir?”

“So, tell me, are you a dominant or a submissive?”

Stiles’s knees almost gave in, making him stumble a little. His mouth had fallen open in shock and embarrassment.

 _He knew it_. His boss had seen the screen. Still, why was he not wearing his I-am-angry-and-I-will-fire-you face? Rather, there was some mischief visible in his green eyes.

He raised his eyebrows, in an attempt to make Stiles gather his thoughts. It worked.

“I, um, the first.”

The older man frowned and then it hit him. Surprise was written all over his face, but before he could make this any more awkward, Stiles ran out of the office.

_What the hell?_

**~**

Saturday morning went by in a whizz. Stiles was nervous. He had been at Derek’s house before. But never alone.

Sometimes – actually always – his boss liked to work during the weekend and sometimes he needed his team there with him. Stiles knew he could never work in a company for the rest of his life. It was just not his calling. He was just holding on to pay the academy. He would finally start his FBI training after his birthday in April. The fuckers demanded you'd to be at least twenty-three years old - otherwise Stiles would have started his training directly after High School.

Back to his nerves. Stiles was nervous because he knew this was going to be the last time he would ever be in Derek’s house and the last day he would get payed. He was sure Derek would release him during dinner or something like that. Or maybe he didn’t even get dinner. Why was he worrying about dinner? He was worried about his job and an income. There was no way in hell he would ask his dad for help.

With a heavy sigh he rode to the gate, where he waved at the camera.

“Oh, come on in, Stiles, Derek already said you’d be here,” he heard Isaac say through the intercom.

He just smiled at the camera and drove inside once Isaac opened the fence. Stiles parked Roscoe, his beautiful and severely damaged jeep, in front of the house. He would probably not be long.

The door opened before Stiles could knock or ring the bell.

“Oh, Stiles, welcome,” Peter greeted. He had been on his way out of the house and now he stood in front of Stiles – or Stiles stood in front of him, depended entirely on which point of view you chose.

Anyways, Stiles was getting off topic again.

“Um, hi Mr. Hale, I came to help Derek,” Stiles said nervous.

Peter gave him a grin, as if he knew something Stiles didn’t.

“He’s going to fire me, isn’t he?” Stiles blurted.

Peter frowned. “What? Why would you think that?” 

Stiles just shrugged. An awkward silence fell, and Stiles finally stepped aside, so Peter could go to his car.

“I’ll see you around, Stiles,” Peter said slowly, before walking away.

Stiles could hear his own breathing; it was harder and faster than normal. He was really nervous. He just wanted to get this over with. It wasn’t the nice fast breathing either. The one he had when he jerked off or watched porn.

_Okay. Stop._

Why was he thinking about porn and masturbating, while walking inside Derek’s house?!

“Jesus,” he muttered to himself, getting rid of the thoughts.

Stiles walked towards the living room to get to Derek’s office. Where he probably – hopefully – would be. He didn’t have to look farther, because Derek was actually sitting in the living room, on the sofa.

His back was to Stiles, as he worked on his laptop. There were lots of papers scattered on the table.

“Stilinski, finally,” he sighed, without turning around.

Um, okay…? Weird.

“Hi,” Stiles mumbled to his back. He sat down on the other sofa, grabbing his laptop out of his bag. 

“I want to fix everything about that stupid party today, so I won’t be bothered anymore about it, you can start on the invitations, I’m sending it… now,” Derek said, not even looking up from his laptop.

Stiles indeed got a notification on his MacBook. He clicked on the link and scrolled through all the names, there had to be at least two hundred.

“You can grab anything you want from the kitchen, you know the drill,” Derek waved away.

Stiles was indeed a little thirsty, so he stood up to go to the kitchen to get something to drink. “D– Mr. Hale, you want something to drink?” he yelled, correcting himself on time.

“Just some water,” his boss yelled back.

Stiles opened the huge fridge, looking in awe at how full it was. He thought about what was inside his. A bottle of water, a few beers, half a coke from the McDonalds, probably didn’t even have any bubbles anymore. Some cheese and butter. He even had finished his milk this morning. Lydia would kill him if he wouldn't buy some groceries soon.

“Stiles, your phone!”

Stiles shook his head, getting out of his head.

“Oh, it’s probably my father, can you check if he leaves a message?” he yelled back, while grabbing the bottle of water and two glasses.

“There is a message,” Derek called again. “But you have a lock.”

“My birthday!” He yelled again. “Everyone knows that,” he mumbled to himself.

Stiles grabbed the two glasses, after putting back the bottle again, and walked to the living room again. Derek was strangely rigid, staring at his laptop. Stiles’s phone was on the other side of the couch. He frowned, as he put Derek’s glass of water in front of him, before sitting down with his own.

“So, no emergency I take it?” Stiles mumbled, before sipping from his cold beverage. Derek ignored him, still fixated on his laptop.

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed his own phone, to open the message. In an instant he choked on his water. He understood why Derek was so tense, this was awkward. Adding more to the awkwardness from yesterday.

If Stiles wasn’t sure whether he would get fired, he would now. _Definitely_.

Carter had been a submissive of Stiles’s, for about a year, before they had to break it off. You see, Carter was a pilot, which meant he was away a lot, so it didn’t work out.

But now. Apparently, Carter was back in Washington D.C. He was the one that had sent Stiles a message. It contained a picture of himself in just his boxers – where a bulge was _very_ vivid – showing off his abs and a gag in his mouth. The message that had followed read: _I’m ready whenever you are, sir._

He needed a moment to contain this. Carter was immensely sexy, but he couldn’t enjoy his sext, since Derek had seen it too.

“Is he your boyfriend?”

Another shock ran through his body. Was Derek Hale seriously having this conversation with him?

“Erm… no,” Stiles answered, because what the hell?

“Very convincing,” Derek muttered back, his eyes had never met Stiles’s and he was secretly very happy about that. 

“He seriously isn’t, I haven’t seen him in years,” Stiles defended himself. Why? He didn’t even know. “He is just…”

“A fling?” Derek offered, finally looking up.

Stiles just gaped at him, as their eyes locked.

“Are you _that_ type of guy?” Derek asked again. “Or don’t you do the boyfriend thing? Just submissives and that’s it?”

Stiles’s throat dried up as he gaped some more.

“I had expected something more, but _you’re_ so… submissive,” Derek followed, licking his lips.

Hold on. Holdonholdonholdon.

Was Derek Hale, his boss, Mr. McGrumpy, seriously asking him this stuff in a _provocative way_? What was his endgame? Was he flirting? Was this considered flirting?

No, of course not. Derek would never, _ever_ be with someone like Stiles.

Still, it itched something deep inside him and he lashed out.

“Actually, it is none of your business who I fuck and what not,” Stiles said, holding his eyes.

Derek nodded, holding his eyes for a moment longer, before turning back to his work. 

Stiles followed his example, but he needed a moment to reboot his brain. He was having a meltdown. Were there awards for weirdest conversation ever? He was sure this one was at least in the top three.

**~**

“Have you sent them?” Derek asked a few hours later. He was talking about the invitations.

Stiles nodded, finishing his order of beverages. “Yes, thank you, that will be all,” he said into the phone and hung up. He walked to the list he had made on a piece of paper and crossed things out he had done. “Just the music, then we’re done.”

Derek nodded, closing his laptop. “Laura will fix that, we’re done.”

Stiles nodded. “Cool, okay.” He put his laptop into his bag and looked at his watch. It was almost eight o’clock and he hadn’t eaten yet. He was starving. 

“I ordered food,” Derek suddenly said.

“Oh,” Stiles said back, going further with putting his stuff inside his bag.

He didn’t want to have dinner with him. He didn’t even want to be here any longer than necessary. He was cringing so damn hard about their previous conversations and the fact that Derek, he couldn’t stress enough that this man was _his boss_ , had seen both the site Erica had sent him and the text Carter had sent him.

“You’re staying, right?” Derek suddenly popped up again, distracting him from his inner monologue.

“Um, actually—”

“I already ordered,” Derek interrupted him.

Stiles locked his jaw and sat down. “Sure, fine.” He grabbed his phone and opened Carter’s message.

_**Where are you?** _

The answer came almost immediately.

_DC_

_I wont fly for a while_

Stiles pondered a little about having another session with him. He had really liked Carter, not in a romantic way, but he was still bummed for a while when he left.

_**Let’s just meet up for some drinks and then we’ll think about the sessions** _

_Pretty please?_

He sent another selfie of himself, this time more PG6, as he pouted. Stiles couldn’t help the smile on his face. So, he texted back.

_**Sure, just know that if we do this, you’ll regret ever leaving me.** _

_Jesus, Stiles, don’t say stuff like that while im outside_

_**See it as part of your punishment, blue balls and all** _

_Missed u_

_**Of course you did ;)** _

_Cocky bastard, when will I see u?_

_**Tomorrow? Lunch?** _

_Hell yeah, same place as alwaysss?_

_**Duh, you’re paying** _

_Of course… see you tomorrow! X_

Stiles locked his phone and put it beside him on the couch. He didn’t notice he was smiling, until he looked up and saw Derek staring at him. Immediately his smile faltered. Stiles shifted a little in his seat, until he decided he had done nothing to be awkward for. If Derek had wanted to fire him, he would have done it already. So, Stiles manned up, sat a little straighter and met his gaze head on. After a few heartbeats Derek turned away, a blush – an honest to god blush – spreading over his cheeks.

“Something wrong, Derek?” Stiles grinned.

There was this tension in the room, that made Stiles wicked. Just the way Derek was staring down right now, as if not daring to look at Stiles anymore. That thought made something stir inside his stomach. Derek being submissive was unimaginable, but right now he could see it happen. Derek following Stiles’s orders. _Every last one of them_.

“N-nothing,” Derek muttered. He cleared his throat and stood up, grabbing the empty glasses to bring them to kitchen, Stiles assumed.

When someone rang the bell and Derek was not back in the living room yet, Stiles walked to the door. It was their food. Stiles gave the young boy a tip and closed the door again, taking the containers to the living room.

Derek didn’t look up as he put two plates and some utensils on the – now empty – table. Stiles unpacked the containers, which had Chinese food in them. He heard his stomach rumble, only now realizing that he was hungry, as Derek went back to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with water, coke and some glasses.

“You like coke, right?”

“Which one?” Stiles smirked back, touching his nose.

Derek rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile of his own. He took Stiles’s answer as a yes and poured him a glass. They ate in silence for a moment, the rain the only sound in the background.

It was raining. Great.

Stiles saw Derek fidget from time to time, but he didn’t comment on it. It was weird though, Derek wasn’t fidgety. That was Stiles’s trait. Derek was always as straight as an arrow and he sat like someone had shoved a rod up his ass. So, it was weird.

When Stiles took a sip of his coke, he glanced at Derek, who was still fidgeting and had barely eaten anything.

“Everything okay?”

Derek dropped his fork. He contained himself within seconds and looked up at Stiles. “Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t it be?”

Stiles shrugged. “Dunno, you’re being restless.”

Derek didn’t answer him, instead he just moved around some of his noodles. Stiles sighed and went back to clearing his plate, as soon as he was done, he could go. Derek was acting weird and it made Stiles annoyed. He didn’t want to be the normal one, he was never the normal one.

Stiles was done eating and drinking. So, he grabbed his plate, utensils, and glass and took it to the kitchen, where he dropped it in the dishwasher. Then he walked back to the living room, where Derek was now frowning at his food, as if it had personally attacked him.

“So, thanks for the food, I’m going,” Stiles said more to the room than to his boss, since he didn’t acknowledge him. As Stiles walked out of the room, he could feel Derek’s eyes on his back.

Then Stiles heard something he never would have thought to hear out of Derek’s mouth.

“I want you to dom me.”

**~**

“Hey daddio,” Stiles picked up his phone, as he finally laid in bed.

“Hello, son,” the Sheriff greeted back. “How are you? I haven’t heard from you in a while.”

Stiles smiled tiredly. “I’m fine, I’m good, I’m sorry, work has been hectic, and I had to fix some things for school.”

“Yeah, I know, I just miss you, kid,” his father said back. He sounded tired too.

“I miss you too, dad,” he said honestly. “So, tell me, how are you? How’s everyone? How’s Beacon Hills? Don’t tell me you are eating things you are not supposed too, I will call Melissa soon to check up on you and others, you know I will _make_ you eat healthy,” Stiles rattled.

His father huffed out a laugh. “We’re all fine, Stiles, easy boy, everything is good.”

Stiles smiled.

“When are you coming home?” his father asked.

Stiles scrunched up his face. His father sounded so hopeful, it hurt him to disappoint the old man. “I can’t pops, I’m sorry.”

“But I haven’t seen you since your birthday,” the Sheriff complained.

“I know, I know,” Stiles answered.

After he had graduated from High School he had gone to university, since he had to be at least twenty-three to enter the FBI Academy. He was surprised about the scholarship he got. So, being interested in the law, he naturally went to Harvard Law School. But he had graduated when he was twenty-one, so he still had to wait. So, for a year he went back to Beacon Hills and worked alongside his dad for his resume.

The FBI wanted their trainees to at least have two years of experience in the field, so that was the original plan. But then one of Stiles’s professors had called him and had offered him a spot on the LL.M. program, which would eventually get him a master’s degree. He could even do it online, since he didn't live in Massachusetts anymore - and travelling from D.C. to Boston took over seven hours. He only went back to his old dorm during exam weeks. 

“I know, dad,” he said again. “But there's just three months left, I promise I’ll try my best to slip away and besides, those weeks will be over before you notice.”

He imagined his father nodding, as he didn’t answer for a moment. “Okay, son.”

“Okay, dad,” Stiles smiled. He really missed his old man.

“Goodnight, Stiles.”

“Goodnight, pops,” Stiles murmured back.

“And call me soon!” his father said stern. "Give Lydia my greetings."

Stiles laughed, promised he would and hung up.

As soon as that was done, and he had set his alarm and was laying in bed reality hit him.

_“I want you to dom me.”_

Stiles had dropped his bag and had turned around to gape at Derek. He what now?

Derek had still been staring at his food, angrily, as if he wanted it to disappear.

“You want what?” Stiles asked, just to be sure. His ears must have played a trick with him.

Only they hadn’t.

“I want you to dominate me,” Derek had said to his food.

“Excuse me? Are you talking to me?” Stiles had asked again.

He still couldn’t believe it as he stared at the ceiling in his room. Derek had blushed and sputtered for a long time, especially when Stiles walked back into the room and sat down on his spot - feeling numb. Stiles barely got any answers from his boss, so he had proposed to talk about it on Monday.

It still shocked him. He had never in his dirtiest and darkest mind thought Derek Hale would be a submissive. That was just insane. On the other hand, it excited Stiles more than he had expected, probably especially because he hadn’t. Expected it, that is.

The next morning – or well, afternoon, since it was 12:30 PM – Stiles finally woke up. He had slept through his alarm, but it was okay. It was Sunday after all. He had nothing to do.

A nagging feeling appeared at the back of his brain. He always got it whenever he forgot something.

“What am I forgetting now?” he asked himself out loud as he got out of bed.

After having breakfast and watching cartoons on TV, he stood up to grab his phone.

“Shit,” he cursed. He had a few messages and a lot missed calls. He dialed Carter’s number immediately.

“Sorry, sorry!” Stiles said as soon Carter had picked up. “What time is it?” He looked at the clock on the wall is was almost two in the afternoon. “We can have a late lunch, right? I’m paying, I promise.”

Carter was just laughing. “Dude, calm down, it’s fine, I’m waiting, just come over here.”

Stiles hung up. He threw on some clothes and walked out of his apartment, while clumsily trying to put on his shoes with his phone and keys in his hands. “Damn it,” he muttered.

He hated forgetting his appointments or being late. It was something that had irked him since he was younger. Stiles had always been on time. It was just… after yesterday. After the conversation with his boss, everything was different. He had been falling asleep with a lot of different emotions. That was probably the reason he had slept through his goddamn alarm.

Stiles parked in front of the small restaurant and strode inside. He immediately saw Carter at the back, next to the window, typing on his phone.

“Hey, sorry,” Stiles said as he approached the man.

Carter looked up, smiling at him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around him. “Jesus, Stiles, it had been ages,” he just said.

Stiles awkwardly wrapped his arms around him too, clapping on his back in a comforting way. “Yeah.”

They finally untangled from each other and sat down face-to-face.

“I already ordered,” Carter said. “Beacon club sandwich and a coke, right?”

Stiles nodded, grinning. “You remember.”

Carter nodded excitedly. He hadn’t changed a bit. Carter was just a little shorter, but much broader than Stiles was. He had blue eyes and dark, short hair. He kind of reminded him of… _No._ Not going there now.

He slipped a hand through his hair and focused on the man in front of him. “So, tell me, what have you been up to?”

The two men indulged in telling what had been going on in their lives since the last time they had met. Carter told him about all the beautiful places he had been and seen and all the annoying passengers and interesting inhabitants he had met. Stiles told him about Harvard and working with his dad and the fact that he would start at the Academy in April.

“That’s amazing, Stiles, you always told me you wanted to go,” Carter smiled. “So, what do you do now?”

“I work for— _Derek_?”

Stiles hadn’t meant to explain it to Carter that way, but Derek was actually in front of him. He stood behind Carter, as he had approached them.

“Hello,” he greeted. He looked at Carter and then back at Stiles. “If you could excuse us for a moment,” he said to Carter, before motioning for Stiles to come with him.

Stiles did, but mostly because he wanted to know what the fuck he was doing here.

“Have you sent an invitation to the Argents?” he asked accusingly.

Stiles frowned. “Wha— is that the reason you are here?”

Derek just looked at him, no emotions visible as always.

“Are you seriously bothering me during a– during my lunch to ask if I sent an invitation?” Stiles stumbles over his words. He was confused. So confused.

Derek nodded once.

Stiles thought about it, having a Jimmy Neutron moment as he tried to pry the information from his brain. Then he remembered. “Yes, I did.”

“Who told you to do that.” It was not even a question, as Derek gritted it through his teeth.

“Um, your uncle,” Stiles answered.

This surprised the other man. “Peter?”

Stiles nodded. Duh, did he have another uncle Stiles knew? No.

“Are you almost done eating?” Derek asked, grabbing his phone. “I’m waiting in the car, hurry up.”

Stiles didn’t even have time to answer his boss, as he stalked away to the exit.

“Fuck you,” he grumbled. Then he went back to Carter, who had been watching them with a small frown.

“Who was that?” he asked, as Stiles approached.

“Um, my boss, Derek Hale,” Stiles answered, putting his phone and keys in his pockets, as he shot Carter an apologetic look.

Carter nodded, his smile not reaching his eyes. “It’s okay, go, we’ll talk later.”

“You’re the best,” Stiles smiled back, squeezing his shoulder lightly. Then he walked away, to pay and find Derek.

**~**

This was jack shit. Derek was jack shit. Everything was jack shit.

He had had fun with Carter. And it had been a very long time since he had fun. And now, Derek had just dragged him away... for jack shit.

He sighed, browsing through his law book. Hales Corporation was getting sued. And Stiles still didn’t understand why _he_ was the one trying to come up with something, instead of the company’s legal department. 

“That’s bullshit,” Cora, Derek's younger sister, growled from where she was seated on the sofa, next to her uncle. Stiles was sitting on the floor, different papers and books spread around him.

He knew the law. He just didn’t know the Hales knew he knew — if that makes sense.

He read through the contract once more.

An ex-employee had sued the company for being unrightfully fired. Stiles hadn’t known her, but he was trying to figure it all out, as the Hale family was talking about it.

“But she doesn’t have a ground to stand on,” Laura smirked.

“That’s true,” Peter piped in. “I mean what will she say? We fired her because she’s a woman? Or because she’s white and American?”

“Don’t underestimate her,” Derek said, monotone as ever.

_… the employer has the right to fire the employee at any given time, once they do not meet the standards qualified in 6.4.7._

Stiles aggressively grabbed the paper with section 6.4.7 on it and read through it. “What is the reason she was fired?” he asked, as his eyes kept reading.

“She was not compatible,” Derek answered.

Stiles could feel his green eyes burning into his skin.

“What my brother means is she didn’t do her work how she was supposed to do,” Laura explained.

“Could you give an example?” Stiles asked, looking further through the section.

“She had more breaks than she worked,” Peter said.

“And she just deleted files if she didn’t want to work,” Laura said.

Cora opened her mouth too. “How about when she went ballistics that Derek didn’t go on a date with her.”

This made Stiles look up. Derek huffed at his little sister, crossing his arms in front of him. He looked like a little child.

“These things are good guys,” Stiles commented, writing the points down. “But I need proof, or well you need it, since you are the ones being sued and all, for example do you – like, is there proof she deleted files?”

“Yes, her laptop is still at the company,” Peter answered.

Stiles nodded. “Fine, we will need it.” He marked the points of section 6.4.7 that agreed with what his bosses had said about this girl. “Did something happen between you two?” Stiles asked Derek. The question had totally been platonic.

Derek scowled. “That’s none of your business,” he answered.

“Actually, it became my business the minute you interrupted my lunch and dragged me here for my help,” Stiles shot back, locking his jaw.

Derek averted his eyes, which made something stir in Stiles’s stomach. It looked so… submissive. Stiles shook his head, focusing on what he had been doing.

But Derek’s family seemed to notice too. “Der?” Laura caught his attention.

Her little brother shook his head. “No, nothing happened, Jennifer just showed up randomly sometimes,” he explained.

“What do you mean?” Laura asked again.

“Well, she’d be in front of the house, or near my office when I got there and later on, I saw her at the same stores I went and the same restaurants,” he shrugged.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Peter mingled in their conversation. 

Cora just shuddered.

_Jennifer?_

Suddenly something hit Stiles. “Brown curls, blue eyes? That Jennifer?” he asked.

They all looked at him and Derek nodded. “Yeah, why?”

Stiles recalled what had happened.

“Weeks ago – or no, months ago, when I just started, she threatened me,” Stiles flailed a little with his hands. “Apparently she thought we were in a relationship, because she told me to back off and stuff.”

Derek was – for the first time since Stiles had met him – speechless.

“I told you she was weird,” Cora filled up the silence.

Laura hummed.

“Okay, so proof,” Peter said. “That’s all?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, your legal department should fix this within minutes. Even I could win this case.”

“You studied law didn’t you, Stiles?” Laura asked, with a knowing smile.

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“Where?”

“Harvard Law.” He could feel a blush spread across his cheeks. Stiles had never been one to brag that he had gone to an Ivy League School.

“Awesome, so how come you’re Derek’s assistant?” she asked again.

“What do you mean?”

“She means, why are you not working in the field you have studied for?” Peter explained.

“Oh,” Stiles answered. “Well, I studied law just to kill some time,” he said, but regretted it once it came out. “Wait, I didn’t mean—”

“Look at this smartass,” Peter grinned. “Most people don’t even survive normal college and you study at Harvard just to kill some time?”

“Well, I mean – but I applied for a spot on your legal department, but it was denied and then I was offered my current job,” Stiles tried to safe himself.

“You were denied?” Laura asked confused. “Why?”

He shrugged in response. “I never got a reason to be honest and I was okay with doing less work and getting the same amount of money.”

“You _what_?” It was Cora that had sheer shock plastered on her face. Then she turned to her brother. “He what?” she repeated again.

Stiles shifted uncomfortably from his spot on the floor. Didn’t they know? They were supposed to know stuff like that, weren’t they?

“Derek?” Laura asked, as confused as her little sister. Their uncle looked at his nephew too.

_Um, what?_

“This is probably my cue,” Stiles mumbled, standing up.

“Sit down,” they all said in unison — except for Derek, of course, who was trying to look very busy, doing nothing.

Stiles complied immediately, stumbling back on his butt. Because… well, Hales were scary people. It was in their genes.

Derek just shrugged at his family. “I needed an assistant,” he said, as if that explained everything.

“So, how did you end up with an assistant with a law degree?” Cora asked. Normally she talked as little as Derek, so Stiles was a little intrigued.

Also, he wanted to know the answer on that question too.

Derek averted his gaze. “I was tired of the useless ones,” he mumbled, with a shrug.

“So, you thought a Stilinski should do the job?” Peter grinned.

_What?_

Apparently, Stiles had voiced his thoughts because they turned to him again.

“We’re from Beacon Hills too, Stiles,” Laura said matter-of-factly.

“What?” he repeated.

“She said—”

“Yeah, I heard her,” Stiles interrupted Cora. Which she didn’t seem to like.

“Then stop being stupid and fix your face,” she growled back.

Stiles closed his mouth. “But I, I’ve never seen you around.” He cocked his head and looked at them one by one. He really had never seen them before and Stiles was quite good with remembering faces. Besides, Beacon Hills wasn't that big.

“We lived in the preserve,” Peter said.

“Yeah, and we got homeschooled,” Laura followed.

Still, it didn’t make any sense.

“But did you guys know who I was?” he asked.

Laura nodded. “Yeah, of course, you’re the Sheriff’s son.”

“And even if you weren’t, we’d know you, you’re obnoxious,” Cora added.

Peter laughed at that.

Then Stiles kept silent to process the information, while the others talked some more about the case.

Stiles made sure that evening he left first. Because he could not handle any more tension. Especially now that Derek had asked him to dominate him. He needed to have a conversation with him the next day and he wanted to do that with a clear head.

**~**

So, that’s what Stiles did. Around one pm, when Stiles normally took his long break, he grabbed some of his papers and went inside Derek’s office. He knew the man didn’t have any appointments until four o’clock.

“Stiles,” Derek gritted through his teeth, as Stiles gave him a pointed look and sat down opposite him.

“Derek,” Stiles nodded back. He slipped into his role as dominant and gave Derek an intense look, trying to read him. He had become better in it over the past eight months. “So, there are some things we need to talk about, except if you changed your mind.”

Stiles could see the inner fight flicker in Derek’s eyes as it stayed silent between them. Then finally, Derek looked at his hands and shook his head. “I didn’t.” The words were so soft, Stiles almost didn’t catch them. 

“Good, if we do this, I have some rules, I have this list,” he showed Derek the first paper, “And I have a contract.”

Derek nodded twice.

“The contract is more for you than for me though,” Stiles explained. “Just to put you at ease.”

Derek’s eyes flickered over Stiles’s face. It was as if he was looking for something. Stiles didn’t know what though.

“You can quit any time you want, okay? Let’s put that out there first,” Stiles continued, and Derek listened. “Anything you’re not okay with – let me know, something you don’t understand – ask me, feeling uncomfortable – we’ll press pause.”

Stiles let a silence fall, to gauge Derek’s response. He just nodded.

“Derek, the only thing this is all based on, is trust,” Stiles went further. “If there is no trust, this won’t work, do you understand that?” he asked.

“I’m not very good with trust,” Derek mumbled to his hands.

“Look at me,” Stiles said. After a moment Derek looked up, locking his eyes with Stiles’s. “We’ll work on that, okay? But you must try to trust me if you want to do this.”

Derek nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay, cool, awesome, now that that’s out of the way on to the fun part,” Stiles grinned, clearly relaxing more, making Derek relax in response. “Have you done this before?”

Derek shook his head, then he shrugged. “I have, once, it was not really… um, accurate.”

Stiles held his snarky comment inside. Only Derek could describe something like this as not accurate. So instead he nodded. “Okay, that’s why I have this.” Stiles put the questionnaire on Derek’s desk. “I’d like it if you would fill this in and be a hundred percent honest.”

“What’s this?” Derek asked, turning the pages.

“It’s kind of a questionnaire,” Stiles answered. “So, on the first page it’s your personal information, some things are unnecessary, but better safe than sorry.”

“Blood type?” Derek looked up, confusion visible in his orbs. 

Stiles gave him a grin. “I’m not sure what you’re into, yet.” He waved it away. “So, on most of the other pages there is a subject and you have to fill in how much you are into it, 1 means you’re not into it, 2 is you’re not into it, but you could be if persuaded, 3 is neutral, 4 means you’re into it, but not every aspect of it, 5 means you’re into it, completely.”

Stiles looked at Derek, to see if he had questions. The man was just gazing at the different subjects.

“Right, I know it’s a lot, but it’s worth it,” he smirked at Derek as he looked up. The older man’s ears turned red, as he held his stoic look. “If you have any questions about the subjects or you want clarification, Google is your best friend, but if you’re not too shy you may always text me, my number is on the front, in case you didn’t already have it somewhere.”

Derek nodded again. “What’s the contract about?”

Stiles grabbed it and put it in front of him. “There are some of my rules and basic things, also there is a non-disclosure agreement, read it through and text me with questions, of course you can also add your own rules, in that case I will rewrite it and we can sign it.”

“Why do you care that much?” Derek asked silently, staring at the papers in front of him.

Stiles frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, um, why are you interested in what I’m into and putting me at ease with the non-disclosure agreement?” he barely said the words, as he was pushing himself to ask.

Jesus, the one before Stiles had done something wrong.

“If we do this, Derek, it’s not just about sex or my pleasure, you know that, right?”

Derek stayed silent, silently disagreeing.

“Okay, just – read everything through, text me with questions and then we can talk about everything again, okay?” Stiles proposed.

Derek gathered the papers and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

There was a question that had been buzzing since Saturday. Which meant Stiles had not asked something for two whole days, that was probably a new record. So, he became blunt again. Probably a little too much, but oh well.

“Why do you want this? Especially with me?” Stiles blurted.

Derek stopped his movements, looking at Stiles as if he was caught doing something bad. Stiles just gave him all the time he needed. Through the glass desk he saw Derek pressing his thighs against each other and sitting a little straighter. He was not relaxed anymore.

“Do I have to answer that?” Derek tried.

Stiles nodded. “See it as a training, you were going to trust me, remember?”

Derek swallowed, blood rushing to his cheeks, as he looked everywhere except for at Stiles. Stiles could feel himself slip into his role again.

“Stop fidgeting and tell me,” he said, sitting straighter also.

Derek’s eyes snapped to Stiles’s and he nodded. “I, um, I’ve known for a short while that I like boys too,” Derek pushed through his teeth. Stiles nodded encouragingly. “And the last time it was not– I mean, the – well, it was not as I had expected and I, I want to try it with you, because…”

Stiles waited patiently.

“Because you have proven yourself to be trustworthy.”

Stiles smiled. “Good boy.”

He was not sure if Derek liked pet names, but it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Apparently, Derek was more than okay with it. His eyes dropped to his hands in his lap once more, as he tried to suppress a smile.

Just to push it a little, Stiles asked, “When is the last time you had sex?”

After containing himself, Derek mumbled, “A while.”

“Like a few weeks, a few months? A year?” Stiles pushed.

“Two.”

“Months?” Stiles asked to be sure. That was not that long, Stiles himself—

“Years.”

Stiles immediately pushed his error away; this was not the time to have a mental breakdown. “Okay, good to know.” He pressed his short nails into the palm of his hand, to stay grounded. “Any questions at the moment?” he asked his boss.

Derek shook his head.

“Okay, cool, I’ll see you later.” And with that he walked out of the office and dropped on his chair.

_Holy moly… Two years?_

**~**

Stiles was laying in bed that same night, when his phone buzzed. It was a message from Derek.

_Do you expect me to call you sir?_

_**Yes.** _

__

_**Does that bother you?** _

__

_No_

_**Good** _

__

Stiles grinned at his phone. This was exciting. It was new. The last person he had done this with was Carter.

_Shit, Carter._

He had seen a missed call from him during work, but he had totally forgotten him, as he was thinking about the fact that Derek hadn’t had sex for two years. Which still made Stiles perplexed. He was determined to help Derek with his issues because something had definitely gone wrong.

_What is edging?_

Stiles looked at the time. It was almost midnight, why was he filling out the form now?

_**It’s pretty much what it says.** _

__

_**You’re not allowed to cum and every time you’re close to the edge I’ll stop ;)** _

__

_**Until of course you can.** _

__

_**Also, it can be used as a punishment, in which you cannot come at all…** _

__

Derek let Stiles wait in anticipation, as he stayed quiet. His answer came exactly three minutes later.

_Okay._

_**Good okay? Or bad okay?** _

__

_**Or neutral okay?** _

__

_5_

It took Stiles a moment to understand what that was supposed to mean.

“Jesus,” he muttered. There was a pull in his stomach, and he gritted his teeth. He was not going to get hard. Nope. Not at all.

_**Cool** _

__

_How about chastity belts?_

_**What about it?** _

__

_Like when would I wear that?_

_**Oh, don’t**_ _**worry**_

__

_**If you’re a good boy you won’t have to** _

__

Stiles could feel his heart beat faster. It was exciting him more than he had expected. He felt like a teenager again. Derek stayed silent again. It made Stiles grin. He imagined Derek blushing again.

_We’re monogamous, right?_

__

_**100%** _

__

Stiles looked at Derek’s question. It sounded a little worried.

_**Have you read my terms?** _

__

_Not yet_

_**You should, if that is already a no go for you, you don’t have to fill in the form** _

__

_Ok_

Minutes went by. When Stiles phone showed it was half past twelve in the night, he sent Derek another message.

_**Everything okay?** _

Derek let him wait again. Five minutes later came the reply.

_Yes, almost done_

Stiles was curious. He didn’t have a lot of terms, just a few about monogamy, trust, honesty, the non-disclosure agreement and one about—

_What happens if one of us falls in love?_

_—_ falling in love.

_**The contract will be terminated.** _

__

_Do I have to shave my beard?_

Somewhere in the contract had been a part about facial hair. Stiles had never liked facial hair before, but it suited Derek.

_**Do you want to?** _

__

_Do you want me to?_

Stiles rolled his eyes.

_**Tell me honestly.** _

__

_No_

_**Good boy** _

__

_**You don’t have to shave, I like it** _

__

_Goodnight Stiles, I’ll see you Thursday_

_**Night!** _

__

With a smile he put his phone away. It was almost one o’clock. Derek had given him two days off, as compensation for his weekend. Which meant Stiles could sleep as long as he wanted. Quickly, he sent a massage to Carter containing an apology and a promise that he would call him tomorrow.

So, the next afternoon he picked up his phone – ignoring Derek’s messages, before he’d forget Carter again – and dialed the man’s number.

“I was almost going to call your father and tell him you went missing,” Carter picked up.

Stiles grinned. “Sorry, I’ve been busy… with work.”

It was not entirely a lie. Derek was someone from work, his boss actually. It was just not really work related. Then again, Stiles had to be honest with Carter. Stiles was all for a monogamous relationship, so he had to let Carter know about Derek. Just, not now. Nothing was sure, they hadn’t signed the contract yet.

“Yeah, I had guessed so, anyways, are you doing something today?” Carter asked.

“Nope, I’m free, so we can have lunch?” Stiles proposed.

“Yeah,” Carter answered. Stiles could hear the smile on his face. “That’d be nice.”

After they had spoken about the details, Stiles hung up and opened Derek’s messages.

_Can we talk about the contract face to face?_

_And may I know what your deal is with falling in love?_

Then later, he had sent another one.

_Are you seriously still asleep at 11?_

Stiles grinned at the last message. He loved his sleep, okay?

Ignoring all but the first message, Stiles typed: _**Of course we can, when?**_

__

The answer came immediately.

_Today? Lunch?_

_**Can’t, I’m already having a date.** _

__

Stiles had called it a date on purpose, to see how Derek would react. It would say a lot about the time they would spend together. And of course, if he took the rules seriously. After a few minutes Stiles got his answer.

_I thought you said you’re monogamous?_

_**That’s true** _

_**It’s just a friend** _

_**Besides, we haven’t signed anything yet** _

Either Derek had not expected Stiles to say that or he was working. Because Stiles didn’t get an answer anymore. Not until he was ready to leave house to meet Carter.

_How about dinner?_

_**Sure, time and place?** _

_Seven, my place._

Stiles pocketed his phone and went outside. He stepped inside his sacred jeep and drove to the restaurant downtown.

**~**

Carter laughed, sipping from his wine.

“So, what kind of company is Hale corporation?” he asked mockingly.

Stiles pressed the urge to correct him away and answered diplomatically. He should not get annoyed. He hadn’t seen Carter for a long time, and he was just a little tipsy.

“They make advertisements,” Stiles answered.

When Carter snorted, he went further.

“Like, high top advertisements, have you seen the pictures from the new Balenciaga collection?” Stiles asked. Carter nodded. “Derek shot them himself.”

This time Carter didn’t snort, instead he kept silent.

The pictures had been amazing. Derek really knew how to lead his unit, but once he shot the pictures himself – well, let’s just say, you could point out his work. It was just not often that he shot pictures; Hales Co. had a whole department for it. That department was led by Cora, she was also excellent at taking pictures. Laura was head of the creative department, they decided what Cora’s department would do – often Derek helped them. He was more invested in the financial department though, as he was their head. Last, Peter was head of the legal department.

That was also one of the reasons Stiles had been confused when Peter had not known about Stiles being denied into his department. Apparently, Derek had done something behind his uncle’s back.

The company had originally been founded by their mother (and Peter’s sister), Talia Hale. Stiles had never had the pleasure to meet her. He had seen her though. It had been last year during the company’s Christmas party, when he came as Erica's plus one, since her boyfriend had been abroad.

He remembered that disaster. Derek had been grumpy all day and back then they didn’t know each other. Derek had called him a hyperactive spaz once. And he sometimes growled. Like literally. Also, someone had accidentally spilled her drink on Derek, so he dragged Stiles with him to find some new clothes.

Well, actually, Stiles had followed him as he was a little worried Derek would murder people. Apparently, Derek’s old room in the Hale house was still the same as it had been – what would it be, ten? – years ago. There were posters of cars and basketball players. There was a family picture on the nightstand and there were three different basketballs in the corner.

“Uh, hello?” Carter said, waving his hand in front of Stiles’s eyes. “Earth to Stiles.”

Stiles blinked a few times. “Sorry,” he smiled forced.

Carter nodded. “What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” he lied smoothly. “Just some work stuff.”

He would keep Derek his little secret. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii there, so happy to see that people like my story. This chapter is full of background information and some new interesting things :)

Stiles glanced at himself in the mirror of his car. He stood in front of Derek's house, but he had to collect himself, before he could get out. He was nervous.

Stiles bit his lip. "Come on, you got this."

He was not entirely sure why he was so nervous, he had never been nervous before. Derek was his boss, that played of course a big role in his mixed feelings. But it had also been a while since he had done this, so he had to ease them _both_ into it.

He got out and walked towards the door. Stiles rang the bell and Derek opened the door. He had changed his clothes after work, he was wearing a dark blue button up and black, faded jeans. His sleeves were stroked up and a dishcloth was laying over his shoulder.

He looked hot. To say the least.

"Hi," Stiles greeted walking inside past Derek, who hadn't moved. "Jesus, that smells good, what are we eating?"

After Stiles had toed his shoes off and threw his jacket on the coat rack, Derek closed the door and walked with him to the living room. 

"Um, just some pasta, I wasn't sure if you had any allergies or if you were vegetarian or even vegan and yeah..." Derek trailed off, looking everywhere but at Stiles.

"Thank you," Stiles smiled at him, trying to making him feel at ease – in his own house, for God's sake. "No allergies and I literally eat everything, f y i," he winked the moment Derek looked at him. Derek's ears turned red again as he nodded. 

"I'll be right back," he said. "Make yourself at home."

Right back meant for Derek at least fifteen minutes. Stiles was okay with it, he sat down on the couch, playing with his armband. It was a matching one with Lydia's and Jackson's. Lydia and Stiles shared an apartment in Washington, but she was out of town. Jackson was graduating, so she had gone to Yale to help him study, which meant Stiles was home alone. 

Stiles was planning in his head what he had to know from Derek. He didn't want to push the older man into telling about his past, but he had to know, as to not trigger him accidentally. They also had to discuss their list; Stiles was a little too excited about that part. He had wanted to know Derek's hard limits for days now. Stiles just wanted to do this good. Derek seemed like a heartless, emotionless robot sometimes, but Stiles had found out his heart was as big as could be.

Derek donated lots of money. He did free photo shoots in orphanages and at nursing homes. He even employed one of the orphans. Isaac lived with Derek, he had his own room and just babysat the house. He didn't like to go outside, so when people were at the gate in front of Derek's house he let them in or asked who they were, he made sure the cleaners cleaned the house thoroughly and he organized Derek's mail. Sometimes, when they worked at Derek’s home he joined them – just sitting quietly in one of the chairs.

Derek wasn't one to brag about things like that, but Stiles wouldn't be Stiles if he hadn't used his free time for research. He had to know who he worked for, right? The thing was, there was barely anything on the internet. Apparently, Derek didn't like the spotlight – _surprise, surprise_ – so Stiles had to use other means.

Surprisingly, after Stiles had pondered for thirteen minutes, Derek came back. "The food is done," he said.

Stiles nodded and stood up from his place on the couch. "Then let's prepare the table and let's have dinner."

Derek nodded, hesitantly looking at what Stiles was doing. The younger man didn't comment on it and walked to the kitchen, to grab whatever he had to. Derek followed Stiles, as if they were in Stiles's apartment, instead of Derek's house.

Once they sat down Stiles looked at everything they had stalled out on the dinner table. Derek had put the chicken as a side dish, so the pasta was vegetarian - Stiles could barely believe how thoughtful he was. If Stiles was the one to host this dinner, he'd probably wouldn't.

"Are you religious?"

Derek surprised him again.

"I, I mean do you pray? Because if so, we can…” 

Stiles gave him a small smile. He'd never thought he would say or even think it, but he did: "You're adorable."

Derek's eyebrows moved towards his hairline, as his eyes dropped to his food. 

Stiles was grinning. "I love to fuck guys, I don't wait for marriage either, I've never been to church – except for when my mom died–"

Derek looked up. "I'm sorry."

Stiles shrugged. "Loooong time ago, let's eat, it smells so good."

Derek nodded and they started to put chicken on their plates and started to eat. Derek's finger grabbed the bottle of wine Stiles hadn't noticed, and cocked his head at him.

Stiles shook his head. "We're not drinking alcohol."

"But-"

"No," Stiles interrupted him. "You know as well as I do why we're here and what we are going to discuss, and I don't want anything to go wrong because of the alcohol."

Derek looked like a little child as he huffed and put the wine back down. "You're no fun."

"Trust me, I am fun," Stiles smiled wickedly, making Derek stop eating. "I just want you to be honest with me without being tipsy or drunk and we need to discuss quite a few things."

Derek grumbled something under his breath and went further with eating in silence. Stiles mirrored him and cleared his plate soon.

After he had eaten his stomach full, he shoved his plate away and ducked to grab the papers out of his bag next to his chair. Then he looked at Derek, who was slowly drinking his water - as if to extend dinner and postpone their conversation.

Stiles didn't have it. "Go grab your questionnaire and your contract."

Derek hovered a moment, before following Stiles's order. Just a few minutes later - probably still trying to delay everything - Derek came back and sat down on his chair. 

He visibly gulped, clearly not at ease.

"Derek?" Stiles asked. "Look at me."

Derek did, biting his lip. "I, I'm not sure if..."

He stopped talking, but Stiles knew what he wanted to say. "It's okay," he assured him, his hand grabbing Derek's softly, trying to ground him. "Nothing you don't want to happen, will happen, I told you, you're the one in charge."

Derek removed his eyes from their hands and looked at Stiles.

"It's okay," Stiles repeated, smiling softly at him. "I promise."

Derek nodded, slowly calming down. The bewildered look in his eyes went back to a nervous one and his hands went limp instead of crushing in Stiles’s hands.

"Good," Stiles nodded.

His heart was aching. Derek was so damaged and distrusting. He wondered what had happened.

"So, I'd like to start with the contract," Stiles loosened his grip on Derek's hand, but the older man grabbed it tightly again.

Stiles looked up at Derek, who immediately let go of his hands. "Sorry," he mumbled to the table.

Stiles just nodded as he opened the contract. "Okay, any questions or comments or anything?"

Derek stayed silent. 

Stiles clenched his teeth and relaxed his jaw again. He had to have patience, he noticed he was out of practice. "Okay, Derek, just… let's talk through this as if we are in a meeting, okay?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah, okay," he mumbled again.

"So, Mr. Hale," Stiles smiled – he loved role play, but this was not the time for _that_ kind of role play. "Do you have anything to add to the contract?"

Derek cleared his throat. "On page two I stroke out the part about facial hair," he answered. 

Stiles went to page two and crossed it out. He nodded at Derek to go further.

"Same page it states I can't work in the weekends anymore," Derek said. It wasn't a question, but it was visible he wanted clarification.

Stiles nodded. He had slipped it in the contract, because he knew Derek was a workaholic. 

"Yes," Stiles acknowledged the statement. "You need to understand; you'll be tired, everything we will do takes a lot of energy."

Derek didn't seem convinced.

"Besides," Stiles followed, looking up from under his eyelashes. "When do you want me to fuck you, when you are constantly working?"

He caught Derek off guard, his breath stoked into his throat as his cheeks started to burn. Derek immediately averted his eyes to the paper, gulping visibly.

"Everything okay, Mr. Hale?" Stiles teased.

Derek just went to the next page, not looking at the younger man in front of him. His eyes kept reading something over and over, but he didn't say anything. Stiles got curious.

"So, spit it out," Stiles said.

Derek looked up, his face utterly serious. "What is it with falling in love?"

"Why? Are you scared you're going to catch feelings for this pretty face?" Stiles grinned, motioning at his own face.

Derek just kept looking at him, trying to decipher him. But he couldn't. No one could decipher Stiles.

"I'm not looking for a relationship, Derek," Stiles said, all the funniness draining from his face.

Derek winced. "Yeah, of course, sorry." He eyed the contract again. "One last thing, I'd like it if we could do this here."

Stiles looked around himself. "Right here?" he grinned cheekily, as he placed a flat hand on the dinner table. 

Derek huffed out a laugh. "I mean at my house, we can do it in my bedroom, or you can decorate one of the empty rooms," Derek proposed.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, sure. We're gonna decorate apparently."

"You haven't even seen my bedroom," Derek said. 

"I don't have to," Stiles said seriously. "It's better to divide the place you sleep in and the place we have sex in," he followed. "We're not a couple, Derek," he clarified.

Derek frowned. "I know that, you don't have to keep repeating that."

Stiles shrugged. "Okay, anything else?" Stiles asked as he added it on the page.

Derek shook his head in response.

"Okay, cool, I'll rewrite the contract, so we can sign it at Thursday." Stiles poured them both some more water. “Finally,” he sighed dramatically. “We’re moving on to the verrrry fun part.” He grinned brightly at Derek, who seemed to enjoy this a little more too.

Both men grabbed their questionnaire and looked at one another.

“Let me first say this,” Stiles started, completely serious. “I don’t want you to be ashamed of anything, understood?”

Derek hesitated, before nodding.

“And no more hesitating, if I ask something of you, you comply,” Stiles commented, holding Derek’s eyes.

This time Derek nodded immediately.

“Good boy,” he muttered, looking at the questionnaire. “Okay, we can either discuss this, or we read one another’s.”

Derek licked his lips. “Let’s just discuss it.”

Stiles suppressed his grin and nodded, going to the second page. The first was about personal information. “Wait,” he mumbled going back to the first page. “Do you have any allergies?”

Derek shook his head. “Just hay fever.”

“How about phobias? For example are you claustrophobic?”

“No, nothing.”

Stiles went to the second page again. “Tell me about bondage.”

Derek opened and closed his mouth. Stiles gave him a stern look. “I gave it a five for wrists, rope is my favorite, do you really own handcuffs?”

Stiles grinned. “Straight out of Beacon Hills.”

“Thief,” he muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Stiles asked amused.

“Nothing,” Derek answered quickly, focusing on the document again. “I’m not into suspension, I gave it a two.”

Stiles nodded. Noting everything Derek said in his brain.

“Oh yeah, are there people who are really into the last one?” Derek had a bewildered look on his face, the blush was faint, but it was there.

Stiles looked at the last point at the page. It was about involving feces during sex. It had always been a solemn 1 for Stiles – even a 0, if he could fill that in.

“Unfortunately,” Stiles nodded with a shudder. “But yeah, all the same, they could think bondage is weird.”

Derek thought about it for a moment, before he dove in again. They talked about all their do’s and don’t’s. It was over all the same, their interests lined up. Of course, there were some things Stiles was into, that Derek was not sure about. But they decided they would talk about it and ease into it.

“Derek,” Stiles started as they had spoken about the last bullet point on the last page. It had been about fetishes.

Derek looked up from the document.

“Thank you,” Stiles smiled at him.

“For what?” Derek asked, his voice turning more gruff.

Stiles had been in awe at how they had discussed this. Derek had always been stoic and diplomatic. A robot, he had called him before. Now, Derek was showing features Stiles never could have imagined.

“For trusting me,” Stiles answered.

Because that was it. Derek trusted Stiles. That was the reason he mirrored his posture. Apparently he had done something very well in the past eight months.

Derek didn’t answer, he just turned away, standing up to clean the table.

It was funny, Stiles thought to himself, it’s like Derek is two different people. One robot, without emotions and one human with angst and trust. Funny, indeed.

**~**

Stiles was watching a new movie on Netflix when the door of his apartment opened loudly.

“Hey, Stiles,” Lydia greeted, petting his hair.

“Yo, Lyds,” he answered, not taking his eyes of the screen. “Did you take that ass with you?”

“Right here, jackass,” Jackson answered.

Stiles pressed pause and stood up to face his friends. With a grin he gave Jackson a hug. “Congrats, dude!”

“Yeah, thanks,” Jackson answered, clapping Stiles on his back.

They sat down and Lydia and Jackson started to talk about Yale and how it had been. Jackson had been studying Architecture. He was very good at it too.

“So, in a few weeks is graduation and you are definitely going to be there, otherwise I’ll cut this,” Jackson said, showing the armband.

Stiles laughed. “Duh.”

“So, what happened while I was away?” Lydia asked. “Besides, why are you not at work?”

Stiles shrugged. “Not much,” he lied. “I got two free days, because I worked in the weekend.” Then he turned his attention to Jackson. “Did you take all your stuff with you?”

Jackson hadn’t quite finished his school career. Next to his work as architect he would teach a few courses at George Washington University. Which meant he’d leave the campus in New Haven and move in with Stiles and Lydia.

Jackson nodded. “Yeah, pretty much everything. Just a few things I’ll get after graduation are still in my dorm.”

Stiles nodded, as he felt Lydia’s eyes on him. He turned around to face her. “What?”

“Something is different about you,” she stated.

Jackson frowned. “Yeah, she’s right.”

Stiles bit his tongue. He was not going to tell them about Derek. “Carter is back,” he blurted instead.

“Carter?” Jackson asked.

“Carter Jones,” Lydia clarified. “The pilot,” she explained to her boyfriend.

“Oh, yeah, I remember him,” Jackson replied. Then they both looked at Stiles again.

Stiles kept silent.

“So?” Lydia said, arching a perfect eyebrow.

“So,” Stiles repeated. “Nothing.”

“Stilinski,” Jackson commented, rolling his eyes. He was always good at making his last name sound as if it were garbage.

“Whittemore,” Stiles said, trying to mimic him. He failed miserably, but he didn’t care.

“Stiles, seriously, talk,” Lydia commanded.

Stiles pursed his lips, cracking his neck. “He just texted me, and we had lunch, twice, because the first time got ruined by my boss– I mean, he was there too– and, well, he needed me for work so we cut it short and had lunch again yesterday, but he drank too much wine, so it was not enjoyable,” Stiles rattled.

“Your boss, Derek?” Lydia asked, picking up the hints of Stiles trying to avoid that subject. Why was he so bad at hiding things?

He once told Jackson that they had organised a surprise party for him, but that he should act surprised. Lydia hadn’t talked to him for two days.

Stiles just nodded, trying to play it safe.

“Oh god,” Jackson laughed. “You finally fucked, didn’t you?”

“Wha—” Stiles looked at him in shock. “No! No, that has _not_ happened.”

“Whatever you say, Stilinski,” Jackson said, shaking his head at him with a knowing smile. “I’m hungry, I’ll be right back.”

Stiles gave himself internally a pat on the back, that he had been grocery shopping this morning. Otherwise Lydia would have really killed him. He had even thrown away the coke, it indeed hadn’t contained any bubbles.

“This conversation is not over, Stiles,” Lydia said with a pointed look.

Stiles shrugged disinterested, but when Lydia followed her boyfriend he gulped nervously and flailed a little with his arms. He had to practise to lie in front of the mirror.

**~**

_We can kiss, right?_

Stiles received Derek’s message a few hours later as he sat opposite Lydia and Jackson in their favourite restaurant down the street. They were celebrating Jackson’s graduation.

He promptly ignored the message and took another sip of his coke.

“So, are you almost done too?” Jackson asked, aiming at Stiles’s master’s.

“Well, I told you I can graduate earlier, right? I took some of the courses during my bachelor, so it’s just a matter of finishing my thesis,” Stiles explained.

“Nerd,” Jackson snorted, taking a bite of his pizza.

_I wasn’t sure._

Stiles locked his phone, just barely reading another text from Derek.

“Well, _I_ ,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. “Am proud of you, Stiles, did you hear anything from the Academy?”

Stiles shook his head. “Not yet, but they will send me a message in January.”

_I mean there was nothing about it in the contract._

_And we didn’t talk about it._

Stiles stared at the texts that lit up his phone, that was laying on the table. He locked it again. He’d answer Derek later, when he was alone.

“Who’s texting you?” Jackson asked curious.

Stiles took a bite of his pasta pesto. “No one,” he said around his food, chewing and swallowing the best pasta ever.

His phone buzzed again and before he knew it Jackson snatched it away, giving it to his girlfriend.

“Give it back,” Stiles said, a little too loud as people looked their way. “Give it back,” he said lower.

Lydia just arched an eyebrow at him, holding his phone far away enough for him to not be able to grab it.

“I changed my password anyways,” Stiles huffed the lie, still reaching for his phone.

Jackson huffed out a laugh. “You’d never, so tell us or we’re going to read it.”

Stiles contemplated. He could tell them but–

“We can kiss, right?” Lydia read out loud. “Oh, look at that, it’s from Derek.”

“So, I was right, you are fucking your boss,” Jackson said smug.

“I, what, no, give my phone back,” Stiles stammered. But it was in vain, because Lydia went further.

“I wasn’t sure, I mean there was nothing about it in the contract,” she read along. Lydia looked up at Stiles – Jackson, who was reading over he shoulder mirrored her action. “Is he your sub?” she asked softly.

Stiles didn’t answer, he just locked his jaw and looked around him.

“And we didn’t talk about it,” she concluded.

“Oh, another one,” Jackson said. “Stilinski I want you to fuck me so badly.”

“You’re not my type,” Stiles shot back, a little annoyed at his friends.

Lydia gave him his phone back, followed by a pointed look, as Stiles put his phone in the pocket of his jeans.

“Why weren’t you honest?” she asked.

“Maybe because we haven’t even signed the contract yet?”

She kept looking at him. Jackson, however, was eating another slice of pizza.

“That didn’t matter before,” Lydia pointed out.

“Yeah,” Jackson mumbled, his mouth full with his food. “You told us everything with everyone, what’s different about this dude?” He grabbed his phone and typed something in.

“I- nothing,” Stiles answered. “I just wanted to wait until it was um… official.” It sounded weird, as if it was a relationship.

“Are you-”

Jackson cut his girlfriend off, which she didn’t seem to like. “Oh, damn,” he said with a big grin, showing Lydia his phone.

She tried to suppress a smile as she looked at her friend again. “Now I understand why you wanted to keep him your little secret.”

“He is from Beacon Hills,” Jackson commented a little confused.

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed. “I didn’t know him back then, though.”

Lydia pursed his lips. “Maybe he knew you.”

Stiles shook his head. “‘Course not.”

**~**

When they finished dinner and went home he said goodnight to his friends and went to his room. There he grabbed his laptop and finished the contract, so they could sign it tomorrow. After that he read through Derek’s list again and tried to learn it by heart.

The next morning he walked inside, greeted Erica and walked to the elevator.

“Lunch?” Erica called after him.

“Maybe,” Stiles answered over his shoulder, “I’ve already got an appointment.”

She gave him a quick thumbs up, before he disappeared around the corner. There he waited for one of the three elevators to get to the ground floor.

“Stilinski.”

He recognized the voice and looked at Derek, who had just walked inside.

“Good morning, Mr. Hale,” Stiles greeted back. He could feel the twinkle in his eyes.

The left elevator opened its doors for them to get in – which they did. Derek was as usual silent, as the elevator transported them upstairs. Suddenly, Stiles turned around, standing in front of Derek, clasping his neck with his hand an bringing their lips together.

He kissed Derek, hard and a little filthy, but without tongue – that had to count for something, didn’t it? Derek stirred, but kissed him back as soon as his robotic brain had processed what was happening. And boy, could he kiss.

When Stiles drew back, both men panting a little, he grinned at his boss. “Of course we can kiss.”

When the doors slid open on the tenth floor, Stiles thanked his lucky star that no one else had gotten on the elevator and he walked towards his place. Derek stayed behind for a moment. But as soon as Stiles started his laptop, Derek rushed past him, into his office.

Stiles knew this was going to be so much fun.

Stiles was planning out Derek’s agenda half an hour later, when Peter got out of his office and walked up to him.

“Morning,” the older man greeted.

“Hi,” Stiles smiled, stopping with his work, to turn his attention on Peter. “You can go in, he doesn’t have an appointment.”

Peter shook his head. “I’m here for you, I’ve fixed an early initial hearing about the case with Jennifer, to hopefully fix this quietly, without attention from the press.”

Stiles nodded, immediately looking at Derek’s agenda.

“I want you both to be there,” Peter followed. “Lord knows my sister will kill us all if we go to court.”

_Both?_

“Why do you want me to be there?” Stiles voiced his confusion.

“To scare them a little, she knows you, plus you’re smart, maybe you can help,” the older man answered with a small shrug.

Stiles nodded. That was understandable. He felt flattered, though, that Peter thought so highly of him. “Yeah, sure, sent me the details and I’ll make sure Derek knows.”

Peter grinned. “Derek, hmm?”

“Uh, Mr. Hale.” Stiles gave him a fake smile.

Peter nodded and walked away.

Stiles immediately opened Derek’s agenda to see what he could do about his appointments in the afternoon. There were just a few.

After Peter had sent him an e-mail with the details he went into Derek’s office to tell him about his day.

Derek looked up and immediately fixated his eyes back on his laptop, his whole face burning.

Huh? Why—

Oh, they had kissed. Stiles had almost forgotten it.

He silently sat down in the chair opposite his boss. “There are some changes in your schedule,” Stiles announced. “I replaced all your appointments after noon, we’re going to have an initial hearing and we need to prepare, Peter hopes we can settle this thing with Jennifer before it goes to court.”

Derek looked up again, a frown on his face plastered. Which wasn’t a surprise, because, well, Derek _always_ frowned. Maybe Stiles should teach him to not do that anymore.

“That’s not going to work.” Derek’s gruff voice full of negativity got him out of his thoughts.

“Why not?” Stiles asked curious.

Derek stayed silent for a few heartbeats. “She wants to go to court, she wants us to make headlines and have problems, that’s Jennifer.”

Stiles nodded. “Did you sleep together?”

“No,” Derek said immediately.

“Are you sure? I’m not going to ask again, but you need to know the consequences if we don’t know everything,” Stiles pressed. He had a feeling Derek was lying.

“Who’s we?” Derek bit, annoyed to be questioned.

“Peter wants me there,” Stiles explained, giving him a pointed look. He could feel something twist in his stomach. Derek was painfully close to becoming his submissive, and if this was going to be the way he acted, there would be a lot of disciplining and punishing the older man.

Stiles slowly let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“I didn’t, okay?” Derek said through gritted teeth. “I told you,” he muttered afterwards.

Stiles knew Derek was talking about the fact that he hadn’t had sex in two years. Stiles should believe Derek, but it was in his nature to question everyone and everything.

He stood up and walked around the desk, to stand behind Derek. Slowly he placed his hands on Derek’s tense shoulders, which turned even more tense under Stiles’s touch.

“Relax,” Stiles ordered.

He could feel Derek’s shoulders lower, and his body relax. He sighed deep.

“It’s going to be okay, alright?” Stiles promised, looking at the top of Derek’s head. He had beautiful hair. “You just have to be honest with us and we’ll help you.”

Derek relaxed even more after those words, as Stiles started to get the knots out of his shoulders.

“Lean on your desk,” Stiles ordered. Derek complied immediately, giving Stiles a better advantage to massage him.

“Is this okay?” Stiles asked a minute later.

“Hmm,” Derek mumbled.

After a little longer, Stiles stopped massaging him. Derek had turned into a pool of relaxedness. It made Stiles feel content.

Derek slowly sat straighter and turned around in his chair. As in a daze, he grabbed Stiles’s hands and looked at them in awe. Slowly, he brought his lips to them and kissed his knuckles. Stiles looked at the action, and soon Derek looked back from under his eyelashes. Green meeting amber.

They stayed silent for a moment, just looking at each other. Just accepting the tension. Accepting that they were attracted to each other. Probably had been for a while now.

“When are you going to fuck me?” Derek asked.

Stiles laughed softly. Derek gave him whiplashes sometime. He was sure Derek was a talker in bed. “You have to wait a little longer, big guy,” Stiles answered, clapping his cheek softly. “Anyways, go back to work, we have a few hours left.”

Derek frowned. “I am still _your_ boss,” he muttered.

Stiles just grinned at him and walked out of the office.

**~**

Derek’s face was like thunder. Dark, harsh, and you didn’t know when it would lash out and turn into lightning.

Stiles was walking on eggshells. So were Peter, and some colleagues from the legal department.

The hearing at court didn’t go as planned: they were going to trial. Peter had already informed his sister, Derek’s mother. Talia Hale was the Chief Executive Officer of Hales Co. and Peter had said, after the phone call, she would come to the company.

When the elevator doors slid open on the top floor, Derek strode to his office, slamming the door.

Laura and Cora walked towards Stiles. Peter and his employers had left at the seventh floor.

“Didn’t go well?” Laura guessed.

Stiles shook his head. “She claimed to have so much evidence of Derek harassing her, she claims they slept together once and when she didn’t want it anymore he fired her, it’s just– I, well, it was ugly, she even cried.”

Cora frowned even deeper than usual, but stayed silent.

Laura sighed. “But still, we can win this, right? I mean, I believe Derek,” Laura said, trying to sprinkle some positivity.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I do too,” he answered honestly. “But we don’t know what kind of evidence she has, besides when women claim to be harassed and they have any sort of evidence, the judge sides with them most of the time.”

Cora didn’t like Stiles’s answer apparently, because she stalked away, into her office again.

Laura just looked at her little sister’s disappearing. “Don’t mind her, she’s just…”

They stayed silent. A mutual agreement that this was a shitty situation.

“Oh, right, um, your mom is coming.”

“My mother?” Laura asked confused.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, Peter called her.”

She nodded as well. “Okay, thanks, Stiles, we’ll talk later.” Then she left him too, walking to the stairs.

Stiles went to his spot in front of Derek’s office, contemplating what to do. He had finished all his work before they went to the court. It was after five o’clock, which actually meant he was free. But he couldn’t get the case out of his head.

How sure was he of Derek?

Of course, he trusted him. But not blindly. He’d be a fool to trust someone that much. Especially someone he didn’t know that well.

Why would he even admit to something like that? Jennifer could be right. Then again, she could be lying.

Everything was possible.

He sighed. If only he knew what kind of evidence she had. Or claimed to have. Apparently it was enough to go to court.

Stiles started to write down the things he had heard and seen at the hearing. There was nothing suspicious. Jennifer did her story. Derek did his. There were some people. There were a few questions. Nothing drastic, until that conclusion of the judge. She was a woman. And Stiles had read about her, Amanda Bernstein. She was cold and sometimes seemed biased.

At exactly 05.38 PM the elevator doors went open with a loud _ding_. Automatically goosebumps appeared on Stiles’s arms, as he looked up. A middel aged woman, with thick, black hair and pumps walked out. She looked scary, but Stiles immediately knew who she was.

Talia Hale.

CEO of Hales Corporation.

Mother of Laura, Derek and Cora Hale.

Sister of Peter Hale.

Anyways. A scary looking woman. As Stiles had concluded before, it ran in their genes.

Stiles scrambled up, standing straight. But Talia didn’t acknowledge him. Before he could even announce her arrival to his boss, she had walked inside Derek’s office – even slamming the door behind her.

_Uh oh._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I've been soooo busy, so this one is a little shorter. Sorry :( There is an awesome present at the end tho ;) Anyways, I want to get to know you guys better, so let me know in which country/city/village/neighbourhood you live! I, myself, live in Amsterdam, The Netherlands :)

Stiles closed his apartment’s door behind him, dropping his stuff next to the door. He had been at the office until the other Hales came upstairs. Laura had told him he should go home, because he couldn’t do anything at the moment.

“Hey,” Jackson greeted, munching some popcorn, while he was looking at the TV.

“Hey,” Stiles sighed, sitting down in the chair. “Where’s Lyds?”

Jackson frowned at Stiles. “Just came out of the shower, you okay?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, sure, I’m fine.”

“You’re not, so talk,” Jackson stopped eating and turned his full attention to his best friend.

“I’m just gonna shower and go to bed,” Stiles said, already ignoring any attempts of Jackson to get him to talk.

“But it’s not even eight–”

Stiles closed the bathroom door behind him and stripped, turning on the shower. His tense muscles welcomed the warm water.

He was not even sure why he was so tense. He had to stop trying to fix everything. But he couldn’t. Stiles was so frustrated at the whole situation. Why were all factors in his life always so annoyingly complicated.

Why was he even frustrated?

He had nothing to do with the case. If Derek was guilty, why would he care?

But he did. And that was what frustrated him. It wasn’t because it was Derek, it was because Stiles hated- no _loathed_ injustice. Also, it was in his blood, or maybe his genes, to get to the bottom of things.

He tried to turn of his thoughts, as he started to scrub his scalp.

Moments later Stiles could hear someone ring the bell as he rinsed his hair, but he didn’t give it much thought. Not until he heard a familiar voice. Immediately he turned off the water, to listen in closely.

“Can I help you?” Jackson asked. Stiles could imagine his bitchy face with the words.

The other person stayed silent.

“Jackson? Who’s the–” Lydia shut her mouth, apparently starstruck by the sight – and Stiles knew immediately who was at the door. Lydia _never_ got starstruck.

“Stiles lives here.”

The fact that that should be a questions, instead of a statement, should have said enough – but Stiles was stubborn. It couldn’t be Derek.

“Stiles?” Jackson said louder. “Are you there? No? Okay.”

It stayed quiet for a heartbeat.

“Apparently he’s not here,” Jackson said.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Jackson’s attitude. The fact that Derek came to his house irked something inside him. He’d better have a very good reason. Stiles never gave him permission to invade his private life in this way.

“He’s in the shower,” Lydia mingled in the conversation. “Come in, he’ll be here soon.”

Stiles couldn’t suppress his curiosity, so he grabbed a towel and put it around his hips. Quickly grabbing another, smaller towel for his hair, he left the bathroom. Three pairs of eyes turned his way.

Jackson snorted loudly, taking Lydia with him to the kitchen.

Derek just stood there, staring at Stiles’s bare chest. Stiles knew he wasn’t the lanky kid from high school anymore, that training himself had paid off in the form of muscles.

Stiles cleared his throat, making Derek’s eyes snap up.

“Why are you here?” Stiles asked, wrapping the smaller towel around his neck, letting the ends hang over his chest.

Derek winced. “I, I – You know what, we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” He turned around to walk away, but stopped when Stiles told him to.

“Apparently it was important, because you looked up my address and came here, so sit down, I’ll be a minute.”

Stiles went to his room and threw on some sweatpants and a Harvard sweater, before returning to the living room, his hair still damp. Derek was seated on one of the chairs, while Jackson and Lydia sat on the couch. They were all silent.

Stiles sat down on the chair on the other side and ruffles his hair. “So…”

“I didn’t know you lived with someone,” Derek blurted.

Stiles saw Jackson’s daggers intensify on Derek’s face – it didn’t seem to bother the older man. Stiles noted how different Derek was when Stiles had been still in the shower from when he was around Stiles. He had to keep an eye on that.

“Yeah, these are Jackson and Lydia, my best friends,” Stiles explained, stifling a yawn. He hadn’t even eaten yet.

“Yeah, so we can go, if you want to, even if it’s our house,” Jackson bit sarcastically.

Stiles really had to talk to him again about his behavior to the boys and girls Stiles wanted to indulge in a relationship with. Yet again.

“Technically,” Stiles snorted. “This is not your house.”

Jackson looked like a wounded puppy, before lifting his right arm, pointing at his armband and squinting his eyes.

Stiles just smiled at him. “I love you too, Whittemore.”

“Ew,” Jackson answered.

“Guys,” Lydia cut in. “Behave, we have a guest.” Then she turned to him. “Can I offer you something? Did you already have dinner?”

Derek shook his head, not clearly answering the first or second question. Stiles knew Derek would only answer the last question if someone asked him several.

“Let’s get some dinner then,” Stiles said, standing up. Jackson stood up too, ignoring Stiles’s gaze.

“Jackson,” Lydia said, with an innocent smile. She had seen Stiles’s face and knew enough. Stiles could always count her.

The man in question turned around and she communicated at him with her eyes, like only she could. Stiles didn’t wait for him to understand, but he walked towards the door, grabbing Derek’s wrist on his way out.

**~**

About twenty minutes later they were seated in the restaurant down the street and had ordered their food. Derek had been silent for those past twenty minutes. And it annoyed Stiles _very_ much.

“So, what are you doing here?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow when his boss didn’t start to talk out of himself.

Derek stayed silent, his eyes on the table between them.

Stiles had to force himself to breath through his nose, force himself to stay relaxed and not do something drastic. He was used to submissive submissives – and Derek was absolutely everything but that. The handful of people that been in Stiles’s life, before Derek, all were. So, he never had encountered this issue before.

“Derek?”

“I didn’t know where else to go,” Derek muttered.

Immediately Stiles’s anger and irritation melted as snow in the sun. Derek had a lot to deal with, he couldn’t bear Stiles’s grudge too.

“Talk to me,” Stiles finally said.

Derek looked up. He looked tired. Was it because of the conversation with his mother? What had happened?

“I want you to distract me.”

The words hung heavy in the air between them, as Stiles caught the underlying meaning. He didn’t mean distract him by taking him out for dinner or for a walk in the park. Derek wanted Stiles to take him to bed.

Stiles just shook his head. “Let’s just eat for now, tomorrow we can go decorating after we signed the contract.”

Derek grabbed his bag and pulled out the contract. “Here is the stupid contract, I signed it.”

Stiles’s eyes looked from Derek’s signature to his determined eyes and back. Stiles wanted to say yes. Of course. He wanted nothing more for the past few days. But he couldn’t.

“No.”

The determined look in Derek’s eyes turned into a desperate one. “Why?”

“Listen very well to me, Derek,” Stiles said slowly, locking their eyes. “We’re going to do this soon, I promise, but not if you are in this state.”

Derek cocked his head a little, his everlasting frown plastered above his green eyes.

“Talk to me about what’s bothering you,” Stiles concluded.

Derek opened his mouth, but closed it when the waiter served their food.

“Thank you,” Stiles smiled at the young boy. Then, when the waiter left, he gave Derek a sharp look. “Talk.”

Derek sipped from his water. “It’s just all this… with Jennifer,” he shrugged. “And my mother blames me.”

Stiles stayed silent. He knew Derek would eventually talk again. It took him approximately three minutes.

“I just don’t know what to do, I’ve never felt helpless before,” he said. The words were directed to his food, instead of Stiles, but Stiles was okay with it. They were making progress.

“What can I do to help?” Stiles asked, swallowing his bruschetta.

Derek looked up, scanning Stiles’s face. Then he shook his head. “Nothing, thank you for listening.”

Stiles smiled at him. “You can always talk to me.”

Derek nodded.

“But if you’re ever going to come to my house without my consent again,” Stiles threatened a little darker. “I’ll make sure you can’t sit straight for a week.”

Derek’s face fell and his breath hitched in his throat. With a small grin the younger male focused on his food again, he had made himself clear.

“If you’re a good boy,” Stiles said after he gave Derek enough time to gather himself. “We can have our first scene this Saturday.”

Derek nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, Saturday works for me.”

Stiles twirled his spaghetti on his fork and slurped it into his mouth. Derek’s eyes flickered to Stiles’s lips as he licked them. “That means we have to decorate tomorrow after work.”

The older man fidgeted in his seat and nodded quickly. “We can also just not go to work.”

The wicked smile that appeared on Stiles’s face made Derek fidget even more.

“I mean, so we’re sure it, um, it is going to be the way you want it to be and we don’t have to rush,” Derek rambled.

Stiles just looked at him. He was so different from his normal self, Stiles would almost call him nervous. He knew Derek was excited – _desperate_ even. It made Stiles feel content, knowing that Derek was desperate to bone with Stiles.

“Is that what you want?” Stiles asked, locking his amber eyes with Derek’s green ones. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked, licking his bottom lip.

Derek nodded.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked. “You want me to tie you up like a bad boy? And eat you out until you cry?” he went further, making Derek stop breathing all together, as he stared back. “You want to suck on my cock, letting me cum all over your pretty face?”

In response Derek just stared at Stiles, his breathing was a little harsher and his pupils had enlarged.

“So, are we going to Ikea tomorrow?” Stiles asked innocently, focusing on his food again as if he hadn’t said anything just before.

**~**

That night Stiles was laying in bed, thinking about what kind of scene he would do with Derek the day after tomorrow. He knew Derek would never enclose his fears to Stiles, that was why he had decided to start easy on him and make sure he was fine with what they were doing. Thank God he had his questionnaire.

Suddenly his phone lit up next to him. He grabbed it.

_Are you still awake?_

It was Carter.

**Yes**

_I probably should have asked if you were alive instead, haha._

_Where have you been?_

**Busy**

Stiles locked his phone, putting it back next to him. But it was in vain. He could barely remember what he was thinking about before he got interrupted again.

_Have I done something to offend you, Stiles?_

**No**

Stiles sighed, then wrote something less Derek.

**Ive really been busy tho**

_Oh, okay._

This time Stiles locked his phone again, knowing Carter would let him try to sleep.

Hours later, Stiles ruffled his hair as he stepped outside of his house, a mug of tea in his hand. Derek’s Camaro was perfectly parked in front of the building of his apartment.

Lydia and Jackson were still asleep. They were lucky to have such an extended holiday. Stiles probably should take up some free days too, so he could visit his father.

Also, it was almost Christmas, he _really_ had to go and buy some presents. He kept postponing it though. He never knew what to buy.

“Morning,” he mumbled, stifling a yawn as he got into the car.

“Good morning,” Derek greeted back, putting the car in reverse and backing out of the parking spot.

It was a half-an-hour-ride to the Ikea from Stiles’s place in Georgetown. That should give him enough time to fully wake up.

“What do we need?”

“Sleep,” Stiles answered.

Derek snorted, turning up the air conditioning.

“It’s cold,” Stiles whined.

“You need to wake up,” Derek said. He was clearly awake. _Monster_.

“Hmm,” Stiles mumbled, leaning his head against the window, as his hands warmed themselves on the cup.

“So, a bed?” Derek tried again, his hand were gripping the steering wheel a little harder than normal. Stiles knew Derek was pushing himself to talk. It was progress. 

Stiles placed his left hand on Dereks bicep, trying to ground him and tell him to take it easy. “Yes, preferably a large one,” Stiles smiled.

Derek bit his lip, but his arms relaxed visibly. So he put his hand around the mug again, slowly sipping the tea.

“What else?”

The words triggered Stiles and immediately he thought about the advertisement from Nespresso with George Clooney. It hit him that he hadn’t taken his medication and in a flashback he saw them lying on his nightstand. “Shit,” he muttered.

Derek gave him a glance, before fixing his eyes on the road again. “What’s the matter?” he asked worried.

Stiles shook his head. “No, nothing,” he answered. “It doesn’t matter.”

“You can share it if you want,” Derek tried.

Stiles sighed. “I forgot my medication.”

The frown on Derek’s face intensified. “Medication?” he muttered, the worry in his voice audible, even though it didn’t match his facial expression.

“Yeah, I have ADHD.”

Derek nodded. “Oh, yeah, I knew that.”

“Wh- How? I never told you.”

Derek stayed silent. When Stiles kept looking at him, confusion all over his face, he finally gave an answer – not that it was satisfying, but it’s Derek we’re talking about.

“You’re obnoxious.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. He would have never thought that Derek would talk so casually with him. Stiles had done it for the past eight months, he had called his boss out when he needed. He had made jokes. He had even called him Derek on several occasions. That was just Stiles. But it wasn’t Derek.

Stiles opened the car’s sun visor, to check himself. He was growing his facial hair. At first it had been to prepare for his training at the FBI, but now he liked it. It made him look older – that was what he had been aiming for. But it also made him more masculine. Overall, he was growing a beard and a mustache and he liked it.

He could feel Derek’s eyes on him, but didn’t comment on it, as he styled his hair a little. The mug was currently warming his thighs, as it was pressed between them.

The thirty minutes flew by as they filled it with silence, soft background music from the radio and sometimes a little small talk. It was okay. It was how Derek worked. Stiles didn’t want to change the man completely, he was already trying so hard.

“I love Ikea,” Stiles sighed dreamily, as they got out of the car.

Derek snorted, but quickly tried to cover it up by coughing. His face also didn’t give anything away, as he strode away, a frown above his eyes. Stiles followed him.

**~**

That same evening, after a lot of bickering they were as good as done. The bed stood, they had a new mattress, new duvet and pillows. Stiles had placed his own – kinky – stuff in the nightstand and closet.

It was all very weird. Stiles had never decorated a whole room to his own taste, just so he could scene.

Carter had a guestroom.

Before him, Heather’s couch could be turned into a sofa bank, giving them enough room.

And even before that it had just been one night stands.

As Stiles walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to grab some water, he saw Isaac.

“Hey Isaac,” Stiles greeted.

The other young man just smiled at him. Stiles rarely saw Isaac, but when he saw him he barely said anything. He was shy. Stiles still didn’t know what Isaac had been through, but it was none of his business, so he let him be.

“Do you want some water too?” Stiles asked.

“No, thanks,” Isaac answered, then he walked away.

Stiles leaned against the counter, drinking his water. After a few gulps he closed his eyes.

He had to work on his thesis, but he kept postponing it. Stiles was very good at working under pressure, but this was big and he just wanted to ace his master thesis.

Out of nowhere a pair of lips pressed against his, making him open his eyes in confusion. When he felt Derek’s stubble against his face, he relaxed a little and kissed him back. With a small sound they pulled back from one another.

“Who gave you permission to kiss me?” Stiles asked huskily.

“No one,” Derek answered.

“No one…?” Stiles trailed off.

Derek bit his lip. “No one, sir,” he finally said.

“You know my rules.” It wasn’t a question, rather a statement.

“Maybe I want to be punished,” Derek muttered, still looking Stiles straight in the eyes.

Stiles had to bit on his own tongue, to contain himself. He had definitely not expected this.

“There is a difference between punishment and being disciplined,” Stiles said instead.

“I don’t care,” Derek breathed, cocking his head a little. His lips had parted a little, as if waiting to be kissed.

Stiles looked back up from the older man’s lips. “I do.”

Derek let his head fall against Stiles’s chest with a loud groan. “Are you going to lecture me _again_?”

Stiles put a hand in Derek’s hair, feeling his soft hair slip through his fingers. “Hmm,” he muttered. “I just want you to know what you are getting into,” Stiles said honestly.

“I already do.”

Stiles pulled Derek up by his hair, making the older man inhale sharply. “Trust me,” Stiles smiled wickedly. “You don’t.”

Derek swallowed visibly, staring at Stiles.

“I’m going home,” Stiles announced. “Go to bed, don’t work tomorrow,” he ordered. “I’ll be here at six.”

Derek immediately nodded, as if in some trance. There was a lot of excitement in his eyes, but also a little worry. His eyes were the only part of his face that told Stiles how he felt. And even trying to decipher them had taken him at least half an year.

**~**

It was five past six, Stiles had been in Derek’s (anxious) presence for approximately five minutes.

When he had rang the bell, Derek had shyly opened the door. It had taken him a few minutes though.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and lead him up the stairs, into _their_ new room.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Stiles asked, locking his eyes with Derek.

After some more staring, Derek slowly nodded.

“I want to hear you,” Stiles ordered, slipping into his role.

Derek then muttered quietly, “Yes, sir.”

Stiles had to hold in the groan that tried to slip out. His boss – his honest to god, boss – was being so submissive. It would get Stiles hard, if he didn’t do something quickly.

“Good boy,” he said. “Now tell me, what is your safe word?”

“Green… Red,” he quickly corrected himself, enlarging his eyes in the process.

Stiles smiled assuring at him. “So, remember you decided to use the colors of a traffic light?”

Derek nodded. It had been his own choice. Stiles knew he was just nervous, because they had talked about this. He had informed him about everything and Stiles was going to explain anything Derek didn’t understand.

“Can you explain the colors to me?”

“Red is stop, yellow is, uhm,” Derek seemed at loss for words.

Stiles just waited patiently, but it made him wonder if Derek was ready for this.

Then Derek cleared his throat and something hardened behind his eyes. “Red is stop, yellow is pause and discuss and green is I’m fine.”

Stiles nodded. He hadn’t had anything heavy planned for their first scene today. The older man was anxious, that was a fact. Stiles knew it was partly because he wanted to try this, but more because he didn’t understand. Derek had had a bad dom, Stiles wanted – no, _needed_ to know what had happened.

“Good, now strip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jupp, Dylan with facial hair was the awesome present! Hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut, a little frustration and a little drama, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> -Bondage (wrists)  
> -Jerking off  
> -Mild orgasm delay

“Good, now strip,” Stiles ordered.

Derek stirred, looking anywhere but at Stiles.

“Listen to me, Derek,” Stiles purred, as he walked around him. He stood still behind him, his lips next to Derek’s left ear. “I don’t like to repeat myself.”

Derek nodded silently, still nailed to the floor.

“Undress,” Stiles started, his hand trailing up Derek’s arm. “For,” his hand was at Derek’s shoulder, the older man shivering. “Me.” Those long, pale fingers traced Derek’s throat, trailing a path downwards, until they reached his abdomen.

Derek inhaled sharply at the contact. That was Stiles’s cue to back off and sit down on the chair next to the window. “This is the last time I will repeat myself, so turn around and strip.”

Derek turned around stiffly, then – suddenly – his stance seemed to harden and he looked up. There was determination in his green eyes. Slowly, tantalizing, his finger unbuttoned the three buttons of his Henley.

Stiles spread his legs and leaned a little back, as he enjoyed his current view. He didn’t dare call it a striptease, but Derek was stripping and he was teasing him by going so slow.

With a quick and practiced move, Derek removed his shirt altogether, showing off a perfect body – most probably sculpted by those people who had sculpted those Greek statues. Stiles knew he was exaggerating, but he was immensely enjoying these sexy times. It had been too long since Stiles had sexy times.

Derek’s fingers moved to his buckle, opening it, without breaking eye contact with Stiles. He dropped the item next to him on the floor. His pants followed quickly. And then he stood there, in his black boxer briefs, his chest going up and down with every breath he took. Derek’s fingers grabbed the elastic of his briefs and—

“Stop.”

Stiles stood up in an instant, grabbing Derek’s hips and pulling him closer. He smashed his lips on the older one’s and placed his hands on his ass.

“Hm, you have a nice ass,” Stiles mumbled, kissing and licking at Derek’s neck.

Derek just hummed content. Stiles pushed Derek towards the bed, making him groan as he lost contact with Stiles.

“Look at you,” Stiles grinned. Derek was laying on his back on the bed. Lips plump because of the kissing. Neck red at some places. And pupils full blown, as ragged breaths left his mouth.

Stiles raked a hand through his hair. He walked to the small cabinet, where he grabbed some rope. He showed it to Derek.

“I’m going to tie you to the bed,” Stiles explained, licking his lips. “Then I’ll jerk you off, but you can’t come until I give you permission.”

Derek just nodded.

“Color?” Stiles asked, cocking his head.

“Green,” Derek muttered shy.

Stiles just raised his eyebrows at him.

“Green, sir,” Derek immediately corrected himself.

Stiles smiled. “Good boy.”

Then he got to work, he helped Derek lay better on the bed, kissing him on occasion. Derek was more than willing to melt into Stiles’s kisses. A small moan left Derek’s mouth as Stiles licked into it, vibrating his own.

After he put the last knot around Derek’s wrist, he gave it a good tug, making Derek groan a little painfully.

“Color?” Stiles asked again, making sure everything was still okay with Derek.

“Green, sir,” Derek answered.

Stiles placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, proud at his answer. Then his fingers ghosted over Derek’s abdomen and his thighs, slowly making their way to the only piece of cloth Derek was still wearing.

“So, tell me, pretty boy, what do you want?” Stiles teased. He placed a wet kiss on the inside of Derek’s thigh, making the man strain against the rope – that would leave some pretty marks.

Derek didn’t answer him, instead he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. Stiles slowly pulled Derek’s lip out of his grip with his thumb and caressed his cheek.

“Do you enjoy someone touching you after all those years?” Stiles whispered next to his ear.

Derek nodded. “Please,” he croaked.

Stiles decided not to tease him any longer, it was their first scene after all. He would have more than enough time to tease and edge the older man.

Quickly he took Derek’s boxers off and enjoyed the view. Derek was half hard and from what Stiles could see he was cut. Interesting.

Stiles grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and squirted a little on his hand, massaging it in his hand to make sure it was warm enough. When he was done heating it up, he enclosed his right hand around Derek’s cock.

Derek’s hips immediately and automatically bucked up.

Stiles made a disapproving sound. “No, no, you’re not allowed to move.”

Derek opened his eyes, totally confused. Then he saw Stiles was serious and he nodded, obeying.

Stiles squeezed Dereks shaft again, feeling him harden. With a rapid tempo Stiles started to jerk him off, getting him fully hard.

Derek made beautiful sounds. Little gasps and groans and moans. But he was holding back, and Stiles didn’t like that.

“Let me hear you, pretty boy, come on,” Stiles encouraged him. His own breathing was a little harsher and he was not entirely soft in his pants anymore.

“Stiles,” Derek gasped, restraining at the rope again. He moaned a little painfully again, making Stiles bite on his own lip to keep a groan from slipping out. “St- I-” Another gasp left Derek’s mouth.

“Already?” Stiles asked as he felt Derek trembled, he was close.

“Oh my god,” Derek moaned. “Yes, yes.” He pulled even harder at the rope, as his eyes rolled back from pleasure.

Stiles pulled his hand away, he had barely done anything. Derek opened his eyes, looking at Stiles with puppy eyes he had never seen before. His everlasting frown and scowl were gone.

Stiles clacked his tongue. “Not yet, Derek.”

Derek flushed. Stiles was not sure why.

“Give me a color.”

“Green, sir,” Derek sighed content.

Stiles ducked, kissing Derek’s thigh. Then another kiss on the inside of his thigh. And another on his hard balls, followed by a lick.

Derek made a choking noise.

Stiles repeated the action, licking from his balls up to the slit of his cock.

“Oh, Stiles,” Derek moaned. “Please, I– so, close,” he begged.

Stiles grinned and enclosed his lips around the red and leaking head of Derek’s cock. He licked around the hard flesh, bobbing his head up and down a few times.

Derek was breathing uncontrollably, moaning through everything Stiles gave him. Sometimes a painful groan left his mouth, as his body shook too hard and he pulled his arms towards him, making the rope bite into the flesh of his wrists. He also groaned when Stiles used his teeth, teasing Derek’s shaft.

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” Derek mumbled quickly. Then suddenly he seemed to remember something, clenching his body. “Can I come, sir? Please?”

Stiles licked around his shaft a few more times, before replacing his mouth with his hand. “Are you gonna come for me?”

“Yes!”

“Yeah? You’re gonna come all over your pretty body?”

“Yes… Yes! Please,” Derek begged again, his legs shaking. “I, I, Jesus,” Derek moaned as Stiles fondled with his balls, not stopping with jerking Derek off

“Look at me,” Stiles ordered. Derek slowly opened his eyes, moving his hips to Stiles’s pace. “And stop moving.”

It took him a few more thrusts to stop, but eventually he did.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby boy,” Stiles complimented.

Derek just opened his mouth to moan again. Followed by a whispered ‘please’.

Stiles nodded and jerked him off even faster. “Come for me, Derek.” He pressed his lips against Derek’s, muffling all his moans as the older man came.

Stiles caressed Derek’s cheek. “You did good, you’re so good,” he whispered, slowly untangling the knots in the rope.

Derek tried to catch his breath, focusing his eyes on the ceiling.

“You did good,” Stiles whispered again, kissing and massaging his red wrists.

**~**

Derek had fallen asleep. Which made Stiles wonder if it had been too much for him. Then again, he couldn’t do less than this, he hadn’t even came himself.

Stiles had gone downstairs to grab some water and some for Derek too. He had only left the room when he was sure Derek had fallen asleep and wouldn’t wake up soon. Stiles found it very important to stay with his sub after a scene, partly because he wanted to know if what they had done was okay, but more so because they had to come out of subspace sometimes.

And Stiles knew it was bad when you left a sub alone when they had been in their subspace and they had to come out of it at their own.

Stiles placed the water and sandwich on the nightstand and covered Derek with the duvet. It was almost eight o’clock and Stiles was not sure what to do, so he just sat down on the chair again and grabbed his phone – killing some time with Netflix.

Around half past ten Derek stirred awake. Stiles looked at him, Derek still hadn’t seen him. It took Derek a moment to realize where he was, then it dawned upon him what had happened before he fell asleep.

It was just a few seconds later when his eyes locked with Stiles’s. A muffled yelp left his mouth and he covered his face with the duvet.

Stiles laughed softly. He was still amazed at the difference in behavior. He would have never imagined Derek yelping for instance. He tried to stop smiling but he couldn’t, so he stood up and jumped on the bed, next to Derek.

“You have a nice dick,” he commented.

“Shut up,” Derek mumbled from under the duvet.

Stiles gripped the comforter and pulled it away. “Look at me,” Stiles said, pulling Derek’s face closer to his own. “What did I tell you before?”

Derek looked at him in confusion.

“What did I tell you about being ashamed?”

The confusion cleared up immediately. “Oh, that I shouldn’t be ashamed?”

It was more a question than a statement. Stiles nodded. “Indeed.”

Derek looked away again, making sure that his body was still covered by the duvet. 

“You shouldn’t be,” Stiles persisted. “First of all, you’re Derek Hale, dude,” Stiles grinned lazily. “Second, you’re kinda awesome.”

Derek looked back at Stiles, his eyebrows raised.

“Dude, by the way, I didn’t know you had so many names!” Stiles suddenly remembered. When he had read Derek’s personal information, he had seen his full name.

“Okay.” Derek deadpanned Stiles.

“Derek Samuel Alexander Hale,” Stiles said mock-sultry.

Derek just rolled his eyes in response. “How do you even pronounce your name?”

“Stiles,” he answered with a confused frown.

“No, your real name,” Derek said, mirroring his frown.

“Wha- _Oh, Jesus_.” Stiles shook his head. “No, no, nope, forget immediately you have ever seen that horrible thing.”

Then it dawned upon him.

“Where have you even seen that monstrous... monster?” Stiles asked, not sure what to call his birthname.

Derek just looked at him. He looked and looked, until it made Stiles awkward and fidgety.

That was their relationship: an angry boss and an awkward assistant. When had it turned into a serious dom and his awkward sub? Stiles knew his life was crazy at times. But this was… abnormal, even for his standards. But he was enjoying it, so who cares?

Derek was fine. They had not done something too drastic and he hadn't gone as far as letting Derek float into subspace. So everything was okay. They were done.

“Anyways,” Stiles stood up. “I’m going home.”

This made Derek finally speak. “What?”

“I’m going-”

“I heard you,” Derek interrupted him with a frown, sitting straight. Innocently – probably not entirely – the duvet slipped and he showed off his lovely upper body.

“Then why are you asking?” Stiles shot back, trying his very best to keep his eyes locked at Derek’s face.

“Aren’t you staying?” Derek asked, softer, more vulnerable.

Stiles tried to cover his sigh, but he failed miserably. “No, I told you before, Derek.”

Derek stayed quiet.

“Please don’t ruin this before we start,” Stiles blurted.

Derek looked at him sharply. “Ruin what exactly?”

“You’re still okay with all of this right?” Stiles asked, genuinely confused.

Derek nodded. “Yeah, but you’re exaggerating,” he huffed. “You act like I’m going to fall in love with you if you show a little affection, as if.”

“Yeah, well, better safe than sorry,” Stiles answered, getting a little annoyed. He didn’t like being questioned, especially by his submissive.

“Are you ever going to tell me what it is with falling in love you’re scared of?” Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

The question lit some fire inside of Stiles. The fact that he hadn’t released himself and the fact that his submissive was questioning him frustrated and irritated him. And the look on Derek’s face didn’t make it any better.

“I’m warning you,” Stiles said lowly, locking and unlocking his jaw. “I’m going to discipline the fuck out of you if you keep going.”

Derek’s mouth fell open, as blood rushed to his cheeks. “I, I.” He closed his mouth and looked away.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. Then his eyes fell on some movement under the duvet.

What… Was Derek seriously getting hard again? Because Stiles had threatened him?

“Is that making you hard again, Derek?” Stiles asked wickedly. “Do you want me to discipline you? Make you obey me?”

Derek shook his head, as he looked at the bed he was still sitting on – naked underneath the comforter. _Liar._

Stiles closed the distance between them and crawled towards Derek, making the older man lay down again. Stiles grinned at him, as he hovered over Derek. He could feel Derek’s breath against his cheek, he could also see Derek’s trembling hands next to him.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Derek whispered, pupils dilated.

Stiles could feel the grin spread on his face, as he raked his eyes to the – now very visible – _thing_ under the duvet. “No,” he whispered back. “And I hope you remember your orgasms belong to me.”

It stayed silent, as the meaning of those words dawned upon Derek. They hadn’t turned on the light, so the only light was from the lampposts and the moon outside. It made Derek’s look of disbelief even heavier.

“I, what?”

Stiles kissed him.

“I’ll see you Monday, Derek,” Stiles whispered once more. Then he really got up and walked out of the room and out of his house.

**~**

Sunday afternoon Stiles laughed at something Carter said. They had texted the same morning, Carter had apologized and asked if they could hang.

“Yeah, seriously, she was the most horrible passenger I have ever encountered,” Carter said again, drying his tears from laughter.

“I can imagine,” Stiles answered, warming his hands around the mug of cocoa.

Stiles’s phone buzzed at the table. He unlocked it to read the message.

_Can I see you?_

It was Derek.

**_I’m busy._ **

He unlocked his phone again, focusing on Carter once more.

“So, did you go home recently?” Carter asked genuinely interested.

Stiles shook his head in response, feeling his heart drop. He really missed his old man. “No, not since my birthday.”

Carter pursed his lips. “April? Seriously? That’s…” He counted quickly. “That’s eight months ago.”

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah, I know,” he deadpanned.

“Sorry, I, I didn’t mean it like that, everything okay? I mean why don’t you go anymore?”

Stiles sighed. “I’m just busy with work I guess.”

“Are you going with Christmas?” Carter asked again.

Stiles shook his head. “No, I have work things and I need to fix things with school.”

“You can graduate in January right?”

Stiles nodded.

“Do you want to go after? We can grab my dad’s chopper,” Carter smiled.

“Really?”

“Yeah, duh,” Carter answered. “I can drop you off and pick you up like a week later?” he proposed. “I start somewhere in February with work again.”

“Cool, that’s awesome,” Stile exclaimed. “I mean- I, thanks, Carter.”

He nodded. “Anytime, Stiles. Just let me know when you want to go exactly and I'll clear my non-existent schedule.”

Stiles’s phone buzzed again.

_With what?_

**_Having coffee with a friend._ **

_Who?_

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Everything okay?” Carter asked. “If you need to work, you can go, you know that right?”

Stiles looked at Carter. “You’ve changed,” he stated.

Carter smiled embarrassed at his hands. “Yeah, well, you gave clear signs of what you like and what you don’t.”

Stiles grinned and shook his head. “I don’t have to work, it’s just a… erm friend who’s texting.”

A friend? What the hell, Stiles?!

Carter nodded. “Oh, yeah, sure, you don’t have to explain to me, just take your time, I’m gonna go to the toilet, be right back.” He stood up with a smile and went away.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. Why could he fuck _everything_ up? Literally.

He didn’t even know his own endgame. What? Was he letting Carter be his backup plan when it didn’t work out with Derek?

 _If._ If, not when. Why was he already thinking about fucking it up with Derek, or Derek fucking it up.

He sighed and grabbed his phone.

**_Carter_ **

**_Not that it is any of ur business_ **

The answer came immediately.

_Well, sorry for being interested in what you do_

**_Don’t act smart with me_ **

After that it stayed quiet. Carter came back a few moments later and they resumed their conversation.

**~**

“I’m gonna kill myself,” Stiles yelled, hitting his laptop furiously.

“Just do it already,” Jackson muttered from the couch. “At least we don’t hear your everlasting self-hatred.”

Lydia rolled her eyes at the two of them. How were they the most important men in her life?

“I’m never gonna graduate and I still have to find a gift for my father for Christmas and I need clothes, because you,” he looked at Lydia pointedly. “Are never going to let me out of the house in something I already own, and there is that stupid ball at work- Are you guys by the way coming too?”

“First off, stop whining, second of all, I’ll go buy your clothes, thirdly, are you sure it’s okay if we come?” Lydia spoke.

Stiles nodded. “Definitely, and thanks.”

“Just chill, Stilinski,” Jackson commented, after swallowing his drink. “You got this.”

“Thanks guys,” Stiles answered. He focused on his laptop again, he wanted to fix his thesis before Christmas, so he could just revise it after New Year’s and submit it. He just wanted to be done with all of it.

During his bachelor he had done a case study about the implications of the war on terror on the enforcement of criminal law. After that he had sworn he’d never take on such a big project. Now his Master thesis was a comprehensive evaluation of male and female rape legislation, focused on the main key differences. He had done a few interviews, but he had mostly focused on researches, the media’s approach and real cases.

Jackson yawned. “Dude, don’t stay up too late.”

“Goodnight, Stiles,” Lydia said.

“Night,” he muttered, not even looking up as he typed away.

A few hours later, around 04.30 AM, he fell asleep on the keyboard of his laptop. No energy drink or coffee could keep him awake anymore at that moment.

Barely three hours later his alarm rang, though. It stirred him awake, a piece of paper stuck to his cheek because of his dried drool.

He groaned uncomfortable, cracking his whole body. He hadn’t fallen asleep like that in ages. When he was still in High School he could’ve pulled it off, right now his whole body was stiff.

And not in a good way.

After showering and clothing himself he walked to his car to drive to work. Erica was not at her usual spot, since it was Monday she had school today.

The hall was empty. So was the elevator. Stiles was grateful for it, he didn’t want to see or talk to anyone.

It didn’t take long before someone started to talk to him, though.

“Morning, Stiles!” Laura greeted cheerily.

Stiles just grumbled nonexistent words to her, to indicate he had heard her and he acknowledged her. She frowned at him.

“Everything okay?”

Stiles just nodded, barely keeping his eyes open.

“Um, are you sure?”

As if it couldn’t get worse, the door behind Stiles opened and Laura started talking to her brother.

“I think Stiles has either been partying last night or he has a really good partner… in bed, if you know what I’m saying.” She even wiggled her eyebrows for extra emphasis.

Stiles sighed, focusing on his work. He went over Derek’s schedule, but still kept listening to them.

“Why are you bothering my assistant?” Derek just asked. Stiles could picture the frown above his eyes as he gave his sister a sharp look.

Laura just huffed out a laugh. “Anyways, I came to tell you that I fixed the music for the ball, so everything is done.”

“Good.”

“See you later, Stiles,” Laura squeezed his shoulder. “And good luck with Mr. Grumpy,” she whispered, before bolting away.

“Stilinski, my office,” Derek said behind him, already walking away.

Stiles sighed, pushed himself up and grabbed his stuff. “You have a meeting at half past ten about the finances for the new year, then at noon–”

“What is going on with you?” Derek interrupted him.

Stiles looked up from the schedule to lock his eyes with his boss, his neck cracked uncomfortably. “Nothing, just a little tired,” he answered.

“Long night?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, pretty much, I just slept three hours I guess,” Stiles answered honestly.

That damn thesis. At least he was almost done. He just had to tide up his conclusion and write some stupid recommendations and then he was finally done.

“How come?” Derek asked further.

“Oh, just–” Suddenly it hit him. Why was Derek so interested? Why was he fishing? Stiles raked his brain; why was Derek interested in his thesis – or rather when he went to bed.

_Carter._

Or well, not Carter. But Carter– and Derek– and, _oh._ Derek knew Stiles was with Carter yesterday and he was fishing if he was the reason of Stiles's lack of sleep.

Stiles closed his eyes for a moment. Then he went back to being professional and read further what Derek had to do for the day and the changes Stiles had made. When he was done, he looked up. “Anything else, Mr. Hale?”

He shook his head dismissively, not even looking at Stiles. So he left the office and sat down behind his own desk.

This was not going to work like this.

Stiles was already annoyed at Derek. Then again he shouldn’t be annoyed. He was training him, so he just had to make sure Derek knew his boundaries. This was not a normal relationship. Derek knew Stiles was monogamous, he also knew Stiles was too busy with work and school for anything else really. At least he hoped Derek knew that.

Stiles made a mental note to talk to Derek about boundaries.

**~**

“Hi,” Derek greeted, walking inside the cafeteria/kitchen.

Stiles was leaning against the cabinets near the coffeepot, sipping on his fourth coffee of the day. He knew he was going to regret that, but he still had several work hours left, so…

“Hey,” Stiles greeted back, not missing the lingering gaze Derek had, as he walked towards the coffee.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and added a little milk, stirring it with a small spoon. When he was done with the spoon he put it inside his mouth, making eye contact with Stiles, as he licked it. He had also disregarded his suit jacket and had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows – totally showing of his strong forearms.

Derek popped the little spoon out of his mouth and put it in the sink. His arm grazed Stiles’s, his eyes were locked on Stiles’s and he stood so close Stiles could feel his breath.

Stiles knew what Derek was doing and still, still he enjoyed it.

Derek grabbed his mug, but Stiles stopped him by grabbing that same arm. His wrist was still a little red and around his veins there were even a few purple spots. Stiles kissed Derek’s wrist, looking up at the older man. Derek gulped visibly.

Stiles cocked his head at him and Derek saw that as an invitation. The older man closed the space between their lips, but Stiles pulled back.

“Oh, no, you can’t just do that,” he teased.

Derek sighed. “Come on, just a kiss, there’s no one here.”

Stiles tried to keep a poker face and gave Derek a stern look as his boss's hands started to wander. Stiles moved away from his spot and stood in front of Derek.

“Trust me, you don’t want to do this here,” Stiles grinned. “Because I won’t stop, I don’t care if someone sees us.”

Derek looked as if someone had slapped him in his face, so Stiles stepped back and with a wink left the room.

**~**

A week later Peter rushed to Derek’s office, not even stopping to greet or even look at Stiles. It made Stiles worry.

Loud voices were audible from where Stiles was seated, even through the closed door, but it was not loud enough to decipher the problem.

Stiles didn’t dare to barge inside and listen in. It was not his place. Even if it was, Derek didn’t think it was, as he had not called him inside – and he was still his boss after all.

Half an hour later Laura and Cora came up, Cora went straight to the office too – like her uncle had done, Laura stopped at Stiles’s desk.

“What is going on?” he asked worried.

Laura sighed. “It’s Jennifer.”

“What is it?” Stiles asked again, even more worried.

“They have new evidence and _Amanda Bernstein_ ,” Laura said her name like she tasted acid. “Has moved the trial forward, it’s in a few weeks.”

Stiles gaped at Laura. “She- what? She can’t just-” Stiles raked his brain quickly. “She can,” he finally concluded.

Laura nodded, as defeated as Stiles. Or maybe even more, since it was about her brother.

“It doesn’t look well, Stiles,” Laura mumbled sad.

It did not, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me something fun about yourself! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas eve, Christmas breakfast and the ball/party Derek and Stiles had to organize for the company. Also a little bit of hurt/angst from Stiles's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys make me so happy with all the sweet comments and kudos and such, I never would have thought to get such reactions. Anyways the songs in the chapter are all not mine (of course), so here is a list with their truthful artists.
> 
> Mariage d’Amour - Paul de Senneville  
> Vivaldi Variation - Florian Christl  
> River Flows in You - Yiruma (Lee Ru-ma)  
> Piano Sonata No. 28 - Ludwig van Beethoven  
> Lumino Forest - Piano Novel
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Spreaders (wrist and ankles)  
> \- Vibrator  
> \- Public sexual activities (undercover tho)
> 
> Have fun reading! x

“Merry Christmas, pops,” Stiles yelled through the phone.

“Merry Christmas, son,” the Sheriff answered, equally as happy. “I miss you.”

“Miss you too, wish I was there,” Stiles said honestly, sobering up a little. “Who are you gonna spend the evening with?”

Stiles had been worrying big time about the answer to that question. He didn’t want his father to be alone. Especially not with the holidays. He would feel awful if his father would indeed be alone.

“We’re going out for dinner with most colleagues.” His father sounded excited.

“I’m sorry I can’t be there,” Stiles apologized, biting on the nail of his thumb.

“Stiles,” the Sheriff started. “Don’t apologize, _you_ aren’t alone, are you? Are Jackson and Lydia there?”

“Yeah,” Stiles lied. “Yeah, they’re right here.”

“That’s good, son, that’s good. Let me talk to Lydia for a moment,” he said.

Stiles turned around to see Derek through the open door. He was impatiently waiting on the couch – a frown on his forehead.

“Oh, um, I can’t, pops, they are kind of busy, we’re having a party,” Stiles made up.

“Oh, that’s okay, send them my greetings and wish them a Merry Christmas for me, will ya?”

Stiles nodded, before remembering he was on the phone. “Yeah, yeah, of course, dad, I love you!”

“Love you too, son, and I’ll see you soon, let me know when you’re coming!”

“Will do,” Stiles said with a somber smile, before hanging up.

He put his phone into his pocket and went back to the living room.

“Everything okay?” Derek asked genuine.

Stiles nodded, plopping on the couch, placing his head on Derek’s lap. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “Everything is fine.”

“Hmm,” Derek confirmed, gluing his eyes to the TV screen again. He was watching Venom.

Of all the things he could watch at Christmas eve he chose _Venom_.

If Stiles wasn’t tired he would facepalm himself. Some time later Derek started to pet Stiles’s hair and massage his head – absentmindedly, mind you. He was too invested in the movie.

Stiles could feel his eyes drop. They had been going over Derek’s case all day long; looking for information, going over everything that happened while Jennifer had been in employment, even having mock trials.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked soft.

“Mhm,” Stiles agreed. “‘Mfine.”

“Good,” Derek said, retreating his hand.

“Don’t stop,” Stiles mumbled.

Stiles had his eyes closed, but he could imagine the error on Derek’s face. There would be a frown, maybe he was even locking his jaw. Reluctantly Derek placed his hand in Stiles’s hair again.

“Why are you not with your friends?” Derek suddenly asked.

“Why are you not with your family?” Stiles shot back, not even opening his eyes to look at him.

Derek stayed silent, Stiles did too.

“Will you stay over?” Derek asked after a while.

Before Stiles could turn him down, he went further.

“And I do not mean it in _that_ way, just, you’re already half asleep on my couch anyways.”

Stiles shrugged. “Fine.” A yawn left his mouth and then he really did fall asleep.

**~**

The next morning Stiles woke up. He was laying on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him and a pillow under his head. It took him a moment to realize he had been sleeping on Derek’s couch.

“Damnit,” he grumbled, standing up. He walked towards the bathroom, to wash his face.

“Morning,” he greeted, once he had freshened himself up and walked inside the kitchen. Isaac was sitting at the table. Derek was grabbing the last few things for – an overly full – breakfast table.

“Merry Christmas,” Isaac wished shyly.

Oh, yeah. Right. Christmas.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Isaac,” Stiles smiled and took place opposite him.

Derek was wearing a light blue t-shirt and sweatpants. The shirt made his eyes pop out, as he turned around accidentally locking eyes with Stiles. He put the _jus d’orange_ on the table and poured it into their glasses.

Stiles gave Derek a small smile.

This was weird. This was awkward. Stiles never stayed over. What had gotten into him last night? He was tired, sure, but his brain was _ugh_ — it should work, even though he’s tired.

Breakfast was quiet. Which wasn’t significant. Something that _was_ significant happened soon though.

“Will you hang around today?” Derek asked, as he finished his plate.

Stiles just kept eating, not knowing the question was directed to him. When Isaac kept silent he looked up, but Isaac was already looking at him. Then his eyes went to Derek.

“Oh, are you talking to me?” Stiles asked around his scrambled eggs.

Derek nodded once and firm.

“Uh, why?”

Derek shrugged. “Just asking. Isaac is going to spend the day with Erica and Boyd,” he said.

This made Stiles look at Isaac.

“We’re friends,” he said softly.

Stiles nodded at him. “Aw, cool, have fun! And wish them a Merry Christmas from me.”

Isaac just focused on his food again.

“Are you not going to spend the day with your family?” Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head.

Stiles pushed his questions away, until Isaac would go away.

Half an hour later he did. Stiles sat down on the couch, next to Derek, who was answering some work mails.

“Why are you not celebrating Christmas with your family?” Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged, sending the previous mail and opening the next.

Stiles closed the laptop loudly, Derek’s fingers were still between them.

“Ow!” Derek groaned, taking his fingers out from between his MacBook. “That hurt.”

“I know,” Stiles said matter-of-factly. “But I demand at least a little respect,” he shot.

Derek nodded, his cheeks turning red. “Sorry.”

Stiles nodded, motioning for him to explain.

“Dunno, I’m not the Christmas type,” he says.

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying,” Derek said.

“How can anyone not be a Christmas person?” Stiles asked bewildered.

“I don’t like celebrating things that much,” Derek shrugged, as if it is the most normal case in the world. “I don’t even celebrate my birthday.”

“What? When is your birthday?” Stiles asked confused.

Derek looked up at him. “Yesterday.”

Stiles punched him straight into his shoulder. “Are you fucking with me now?”

Derek laughed. “We can do that.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows at him, laughing. “Dude, don’t.”

Derek shrugged, smiling. “You asked and don’t call me dude, that’s weird.”

“Okay, so tell me, why you won’t go celebrate Christmas, because I know for a fact that Laura and Peter will celebrate it, which means the whole family is forced,” Stiles stated, prying away Derek’s layers.

“I’m not on good terms with my mother, right now,” he shrugged.

This caught Stiles’s attention. “Sorry, what?”

“I’m not on good—”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you, douche,” Stiles interrupted him quickly. “Why not?”

Derek had barely looked at him during their conversation, but now he looked up. There was a fire inside his eyes, covering the hurt. “She blames me for the whole case.”

“With Jennifer?” Stiles asked. When Derek nodded, he opened his mouth again. “But how is that even your fault?”

“Well, I knew Jennifer back at university,” he explains. “But I just thought she had changed and she really wanted to work at the company, nothing more.”

Stiles nodded, waiting for him to go further. It was rare for Derek to talk about himself in this way. In any way, really.

“She wanted a relationship back then,” Derek explains. “I shot her down, she went ballistics, but later she apologised and we went separate ways, amicably. Then she send an application letter and I recognised her name, but she had also e-mailed me. She was basically begging me to give her a chance and that she didn’t want the past to repeat itself.”

Stiles nodded. “She’s crazy,” he muttered. “Why did you shoot her down?”

“I was in a relationship,” he shrugged.

“Oh, the almighty Derek Hale had a girlfriend,” Stiles grinned. “Anyways, back to the main topic. So your mom blames you and now you will be childish and not spend Christmas with your family?”

Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles’s conclusion. They were telling him to fuck off.

“You’re just saying it that way because your mother passed away,” Derek finally said.

So. Damn. Tactless.

“Wow,” Stiles breathed. “Okay, um, what the hell, dude?”

Derek shrugged. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Still, even if my mother were alive, I’d want to spend every minute with her, because of the fact that I could lose her any moment,” he answered.

“Then why are _you_ not with your family?”

Stiles frowned. “One day free is not enough to go to Beacon Hills and back, thanks to the Hales policy,” he answered icily. 

“You could have asked for a longer time off, to go and be with your dad,” Derek commented.

Stiles shrugged. “I will, after I submit my thesis.”

“When may that be?”

“I want to graduate in January.”

Derek nodded. “Just let me know when you’ll be gone and for how long.”

Stiles just nodded. Why were their conversations always so weird? They could barely talk normally about one subject, jumping from one thing to another.

**~**

“God, Stiles,” Derek exclaimed loudly, as Stiles finally found his prostate. He hit the spot a few more times, curving his fingers. Another moan left Derek’s mouth. “Please, I,” he panted. “Sir, I…”

The blaze spreader around Derek’s ankles gave Stiles easy access to Derek’s ass, _and_ there was no way for the older man to move. Stiles licked around his finger.

“Fuck!” Derek whined, pushing himself more towards Stiles. “Fuck me,” he demanded frustrated.

Stiles couldn’t stop the laugh that found its way from his chest out of his mouth. He kissed Derek’s thigh, making the older man shudder.

“Always the eager one,” Stiles whispered, slowly getting his fingers out of Derek’s ass.

Derek winced a little at the loss of them, but recovered quickly, as Stiles placed his lips near his mouth. Derek turned his face a little to kiss Stiles instead, to taste himself.

Stiles pecked Derek one more time. “We need to go, otherwise we’ll be late.”

The ball Derek and Stiles had organized was tonight. They could not be late, Laura would kill them.

Derek gave Stiles his wounded look. Which roughly translated into ‘I can’t come?’.

Stiles shook his head. “I want to make tonight a little special.” He stood up and grabbed the toy from the cabinet, showing it to Derek. “Taking your mind of off things.”

“What is that?” Derek asked. He tried sitting a little straighter, but failed because of the spreader around his wrists and the one around his ankles.

“It’s a vibrator,” Stiles explained, showing the little, black thing.

“But I’m a man,” Derek stated confused.

Stiles laughed. “It’s not for a vagina, I hope you recognize the differences,” Stiles commented. It was far shorter for starters.

Derek was still looking utterly confused, as if trying to solve an impossible task. Then Stiles saw realization dawn upon him.

“Is that going… in, but, like, the party,” he sputtered.

Stiles grinned. “Exactly, color?”

“Uhm, yellow, I don’t understand, what if- what if, I don’t know, what do you have in mind?” Derek finally asked.

“You’ll wear it in your ass, obviously, and I don’t want you to come,” Stiles stated seriously. “It doesn’t make any sounds, so you don’t have to be scared for the people to hear it or something. If they are going to hear _you_ … well, that’s your responsibility.”

Derek nodded, motioning for him to go further.

“If, and only if you’re a good boy, I will fuck you tonight,” Stiles said, as he locked his eyes with Derek’s.

Derek’s mouth fell open a little. “Yes!” he exclaimed numbly. “Yes, to all of the above, green, I don’t know, just put it inside me already.”

Stiles had to bite his lip to stop an outburst of laughter. “Jesus,” he just muttered. “Just remember that you can’t come, I honestly will check in on you from time to time. Tell me if it gets too much.”

Derek nodded.

Stiles grabbed the lube, making sure the anal vibrator was slick enough to not hurt Derek.

“Ready?” Stiles asked, checking Derek’s face. The older man just nodded.

Stiles slowly inserted the toy into him, making Derek gasp. Thankfully he had already fingered him open.

It took him a moment, but he finally nodded. “Yeah, okay, this is not so ba- _Jesus._ ”

Stiles turned the toy on.

Several moans left Derek’s mouth as he pushed his nails into the palm of his hand, not able to do anything else because of the spreaders.

“Stiles, I,” he gasped, biting his lip and scrunching up his face.

“Do you want me to turn it off?” Stiles asked mock innocently.

Derek rocked his hips, whereas his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Just once,” he panted. “Please.”

Stiles hovered over him, removing his hair from his face. “What is it you’re asking me, baby boy?”

“Can I come once, sir?” Derek begged through gritted teeth.

He was painfully hard, it was visible. Precum had already left his cock. Stiles touched his balls with the top of his fingers.

Derek bucked his hips again, trying his best to not come.

“Fine,” Stiles agreed. “Once, and after that you have to wait until we’re done at the party,” he grinned devilish.

Derek probably barely heard him as he came, his whole body shuddering.

Half an hour later they walked – or, well Stiles skipped and Derek limped – to the car.

“You good?” Stiles grinned.

Derek just threw him a scowl.

They got into the car, Derek behind the wheel of his shiny Camaro, when Derek moaned loudly. He threw his face, probably a little too hard, back against his headrest, gripping the wheel too tight – his knuckles turning white.

Stiles worried for a moment, then it hit him. He was sitting. With a vibrating toy up his ass.

He burst out in laughter.

**~**

“When can we go?” Derek hissed.

Stiles threw a look at his watch, rolling his eyes. “We’ve been here literally for six minutes.”

This didn’t seem to satisfy Derek’s question, as he just raised his eyebrows.

“Be a good boy and behave,” he smiled fake, clapping him softly on the cheek.

“There you are!” Laura yelled.

Derek just looked at her.

Stiles had had a proper upbringing, so he actually greeted her. “Hi Laura, how are you?”

“Horrible, terrible,” she answered, almost going as far as pulling her hair out of her head.

Stiles regretted even asking.

“The band won’t make it on time,” Laura just went further, even when Derek and Stiles wanted to walk away. They were not waiting on a problem – Derek already had one of his own, and Stiles, well, he just didn’t want to hear any more.

“And people will be here-”

“Yo, Stilinski!”

“Oh, god, there are people,” Laura squealed.

Stiles laughed. “Relax. It’s just my friends.”

Derek turned around and locked his eyes with Jackson. They sized each other up. Stiles just rolled his eyes and kissed Lydia’s cheek. “Hey, Lyds.”

“Hi, dork, everything okay?” she asked, looking from Stiles to Laura and back.

Stiles shrugged.

“No, nothing is fine, there will be people here soon!” Laura said horrified.

“Um, that seems to be the point of throwing a party,” Jackson interrupted matter-of-factly.

Laura turned to him. “The band will be too late!” she exclaimed, as if she had explained it a hundred times already and Jackson was just too stupid to understand.

Derek started to cough, but Stiles had been close enough to hear him groan first. That made Stiles remember that Derek’s prostate was being stimulated constantly. He couldn’t help the grin on his face.

“Are there any instruments?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, just a piano,” Laura answered immediately.

Lydia gave Stiles a look. It took Stiles a moment to understand her eyes.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Absolutely not.”

“What?” Laura asked.

Lydia just intensified her look, like only she could.

“No, forget it,” Stiles said steadfast.

“What? What is it?” Laura asked again, looking between Stiles and Lydia. “What is going on?”

“Stilinski here,” Jackson started, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Will play the piano until the band arrives.”

“No, I will most definitely–”

Laura shrieked and pulled Stiles with her inside the big hall. There near the middle was a huge, white grand piano.

“Laura, I won’t,” Stiles clarified.

She stopped in her tracks. “Please, I,” she sighed. “Just an hour, tops, I mean you can stop immediately when the band arrives,” she promised. “Please, I never ask you anything, just this one time, I’m, I’m begging you Stiles.”

Stiles shuddered. The words made him think of another Hale begging him to do something. But that was much dirtier than this. As fast as he could he pushed the thought away.

“I,” Stiles started, but when he locked eyes with Laura he saw she could start crying at any moment. He sighed defeated. “I haven’t played in years,” he muttered. He hadn’t played since… _no._ He was not going to think about those memories.

“It’s okay,” she assured him. “Honestly, as long as there is some background music. Then when the band is here, they can take over.”

Stiles nodded firmly, gulping away all his emotions. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, um, sure, fine, whatever.”

“You’re the best!” Quickly, Laura walked away, probably pestering more people into perfection.

Stiles looked at the piano, slowly he opened the valve to expose the keys. He gasped. Then he closed his eyes for a moment, remembering all the times he had played the piano. In better times. Far better times.

“You okay?”

Derek made him open his eyes. He hoped the tears were not visible in them.

He just smiled and nodded.

Derek kept looking at him, raking his green eyes over Stiles’s face. “Are you okay?” he asked again.

Stiles nodded again.

“I thought you said we couldn’t do this without honesty, be honest with me,” Derek said a little worried.

Stiles smiled defeated. He looked away. “It’s nothing,” he muttered. “I’m fine, I’ll be okay,” he smiled at him, nodding for emphasis.

Derek bit his lip. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Stiles stifled his scoff and just nodded. “Jupp,” he dismissed him and took place behind the piano.

He took a moment to test it and see if he could even play, just pressing random keys.

“I sincerely hope that that’s not your best,” Derek joked.

“Oh, be prepared to be blown away,” Jackson grinned.

Stiles cracked his neck, not looking at the company that had gathered behind him. He placed his fingers on the keys and breathed in once, twice and then blew it all the way out.

He pressed the first key of one of his favorite songs and then his finger moved to their own accord, especially since Stiles had closed his eyes. He could feel the music flow right through him, putting his all into the play.

Paul de Senneville’s _Mariage d’Amour_ was what he had chosen. The song reminded him of those better times.

Stiles couldn’t hear anything, except for the soft sounds of the piano. The piano he was playing after so many years. After so many years being afraid of breaking down. Afraid of being reminded of the better times. Afraid to acknowledge the lack of… love.

He softly concluded the song, biting his trembling lip. He was not going to cry, no way.

“Holy shit.”

Stiles stirred. He had forgotten he was not alone.

He opened his eyes, clearing his throat. All the Hales had gathered next to Lydia an Jackson – the later duo looked smug. The party of four looked at him in disbelief and awe.

Surprisingly, it had been Cora who had uttered those words.

“Told you,” Jackson said, patting Stiles on the back.

“So, something like that?” Stiles asked a little nervous, just focusing his eyes on his hands.

“Yes,” Laura groaned. “God, yes!”

Stiles nodded. “Um, okay, cool.”

“Oh, Jesus, there are people,” Laura said, rushing away to welcome them. Cora and Peter followed her, both touching Stiles’s shoulder with their hand when walking by.

“You got this, Mischief,” Lydia winked, pulling Jackson along with her to find a spot.

Then it was just him and Derek.

Derek cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I didn’t know you played,” he finally said.

Stiles shrugged. “We don’t know everything about each other,” he said back.

Derek nodded. Stiles nodded back.

“You’re good,” he complimented.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah…” 

Then there was silence. Derek didn’t go away. Stiles couldn’t go away.

He started playing again, this time Antonio Vivaldi’s _Vivaldi Variation_ in G Minor.

“How is it going?” he asked Derek, glancing at him. He was still standing next to him, looking at his fingers.

“Hmm?” Derek mumbled numb.

“Derek,” Stiles tried warning.

Derek snapped out of it. “Sorry, what?”

“How are you holding up?” he asked, switching his focus between the piano and Derek’s face.

“Yeah, good, good, wonderful,” Derek answered dreamily.

Stiles gave him a glance over, he had a glossy look in his eyes. Stiles cursed inwardly.

“Derek,” he started, clearing his throat.

“Yes, sir?”

Apparently he didn’t notice they were in public anymore.

“Have you ever heard of subspace?” Stiles asked. He had been stupid, he hadn’t talked with him about it. He had just postponed it, not expecting it to happen so quickly in their relationship.

After ending _Vivaldi Variation_ , he went further with _River Flows in You_.

A soft moan left Derek’s mouth, before he answered. “Uh, no?”

“It’s basically a trance-like euphoria of overtly intense emotions,” he explained. “It can make you feel high, or drunk, it’s like you’re in space.”

Derek nodded, probably not understanding what Stiles was saying. But Stiles knew that look and that slow realization.

Derek was threateningly close to subspace.

“So, how are you feeling?” Stiles asked again, putting more emphasis on his question this time.

Derek looked up from Stiles’s hands into his eyes. “Oh, I, I get what you mean now,” he huffed out a laugh. “I’m fine, really.”

Stiles gave him a look.

“I promise,” Derek muttered. “I will tell you when subspace happens.”

“It just happens, Derek,” Stiles said. “You won’t even know.”

Derek nodded, a frown plastered on his face. “I’m so hard,” he mumbled.

Stiles smiled at him. “Just remember our deal,” he whispered. “And stay close to me, so I can help you.” Because this is a little dangerous. Stiles wanted to say, but he didn’t. He shouldn’t share everything with his submissive, some parts he should just keep to himself, as to not worry him.

Derek nodded again. “Of course.”

Soon he started playing songs on automatic pilot. Chopin, Bach and Beethoven.

Derek got taken away by his sister and uncle all the time to greet some people or to talk with someone. Every time he came back to Stiles. He came back, like he had promised.

Lydia and Jackson came by a few time, letting him sip some water as he played further. _Piano Sonata No. 28_ in A Major from Beethoven was what he was currently playing.

“We’re proud of you, Stiles,” Lydia said.

Stiles smiled at her. “Thanks.”

Laura quickly interrupted their talk, making Jackson roll his eyes annoyed.

“Stiles, you’re amazing, but my parents are coming in and I don’t know what to do, because the band would play a song for their first dance, to open the dance floor, but they are still not here, and I-” she gasped for breath.

“Easy,” Stiles said, extending Beethoven’s piece a little, to talk with Laura. “Breath in and out, I got something, I think, well, actually I’m not sure, were they expecting something hard core?”

Laura laughed, it was almost a little hysterical.. “No, no, nothing like that, something a little soft and slow, but not too slow will do I guess.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay. Give me a sign once they enter.”

Laura nodded. “You, you’re the best, I love you.”

Stiles missed a key, biting his lip he resumed.

Lydia and Jackson were still standing next to him.

“What are you going to play?” Jackson asked curious.

Stiles was still biting his lip. He had to swallow a few times, before he muttered. “Lumino Forest.”

His friends stayed silent. They knew the song. They were probably the only ones. This would be the first time Stiles would play it in front of people. Even his own father had never heard the song before.

Nobody had ever heard the song. Except for Stiles and…

He bit his tears away.

“We love you, Stiles, you know that right?” Lydia said soft.

Stiles nodded, but there was this shield around him that didn’t take in the love people claimed they would give him.

There fell a silence in the hall and Laura waved at Stiles, pointing at the door. His friends wished him good luck and took place at their table rather quickly.

Stiles breathed in and out again, trying to make the knots in his stomach disappear. He pressed the first key and stopped for a second.

He could do this, come on.

Then he started to play, closing his eyes automatically.

He had been so scared. So scared all those years that he would break down. Stiles loved to just ignore problems until they went away by themselves, he was rather good at it too. But still, sometimes, problems appeared again. Sometimes right away, and sometimes – like right now – years and years later.

He played the piano as if he had never stopped playing. He poured his heart out, recalling the most beautiful memories he could.

Approximately three minutes later the public could hear the last few notes. Stiles breathed out, dropping his head on the piano, to just take a moment. He needed a second, before he would burst in a thousand pieces.

Maybe this had not been a good idea.

Maybe he was just stupid to believe that everything he just made up was okay

Maybe it was insane, the way he lived.

Maybe. But maybe it wasn’t.

Maybe this was Stiles’s way of coping with things, he didn’t want to cope with.

The loud applause around him got him out of his trance and he lifted his head, to face the people around him.

Talia Hale and her husband – who could not be any more similar to Derek – stood in the middle of the hall, applauding and smiling at Stiles.

Stiles smiled back at everyone, bowing his head a little in gratitude.

**~**

Shortly after that the band arrived and Stiles went to hang out with Lydia and Jackson, who had reserved a spot for him. They were sitting with some other people. Erica, the parttime receptionist from the ground floor was there with her boyfriend Boyd, from HR. Even Isaac was sitting at their table.

There was also a girl Stiles didn’t know, she introduced herself as Allison Argent. Her last name rang a bell somewhere, but Stiles couldn’t place it, so he dismissed it. He was quickly in deep conversation with the sixsome.

But they were soon interrupted as Derek called him. He was standing with his parents.

“My parents wanted to meet you,” he muttered through gritted teeth. “And I will murder you if the sex is not phenomenal tonight.”

Stiles laughed, but straightened his face when they neared Mr. and Mrs. Hale.

“Hi,” he greeted. “Hello, Stiles Stilinski.” He shook both their hands. “I’m, uh, Derek’s assistant,” he introduced himself.

“And an phenomenal piano player,” Eric Hale, Derek’s father, exclaimed happy. So Derek had his face and Laura had his character. Interesting.

Stiles smiled politely. “Thank you, it was just, well, nothing,” he sputtered. The thought that their son was having an – _honest to god_ – vibrator up his arse and they didn’t know and Stiles did… Well, let’s just say that that’s a little awkward.

“Most definitely not, please tell me, whose piece was that?” Eric asked.

Stiles gulped. “Oh, you wouldn’t know her,” he waved it away.

“You better tell him, Stiles,” Talia interrupted, with a sharp look, but a smile plastered on her face. “Otherwise he won’t stop asking and bothering you all night long.”

Stiles nodded with an uncomfortable smile. “Well, my mother wrote it.”

“Is she famous?” Eric asked immediately.

Stiles shook his head, not knowing what to say further.

“Stilinski you said?” Talia asked,

Stiles nodded.

“Any relatives from Beacon Hills?”

“He’s the sheriff’s son,” Derek interrupted.

“I think he can speak perfectly well for himself, Derek,” Talia smiled, dismissing her son.

Stiles’s heart dropped. He did _not_ like Talia.

“Derek is right,” Stiles said, smiling at Derek. “My old man is the sheriff.”

“Well, my condolences,” Talia said.

It took Stiles a second that she was not talking about his father. Stiles gave her a tight lipped smile, ignoring Derek’s confused look. “Thank you. If you’ll excuse me now, I’ll leave you to it.”

Eric smiled at him, Talia just nodded and Stiles nodded back, retreating to his friends.

**~**

Stiles was fuming.

Derek had lingered around him from time to time, making sure Stiles knew he was a good boy and even though he was dying he hadn’t come. Which made Stiles equal parts proud and insanely turned on.

But as of the last twenty minutes, Derek had been dancing with some blond chick.

Allison had told them it was her aunt. And Derek and aunt Kate used to _date_.

It made Stiles want to get up and take Derek away. Which he didn’t. One of the main reasons was that Eric Hale hung around him a lot, to talk and laugh. He liked Eric.

Talia… well, she didn’t seem to like Stiles. Which meant Stiles didn’t like her.

The band was good. The food was good. Everyone was happy and talking and most were a little drunk. But so good, so far. Except for Stiles, who was fuming.

The moment the song ended and Derek went to the bathroom, Stiles excused himself and stalked to the bathroom too.

Before Derek could lock the door, Stiles barged in and pushed Derek against the wall.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Derek looked at him with huge, innocent eyes.

“I, what,” he almost squealed. “What did I do?” he finally asked, biting his lip. Subconsciously he was arching off the wall, trying not to press the vibrator even farther up his hole.

“What did you do?” Stiles scoffed. He pulled Derek’s face closer by his hair, making the older man groan a little painfully.

Stiles kissed him. Harsh and hard.

Derek clung at him, moaning through the kiss, as Stiles moved his body slowly against Derek’s.

“Stiles,” Derek gasped, as Stiles moved his kisses to his neck. “Please,” he begged. “Please, let’s go home.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, nibbling at Derek’s skin.

“Please, fuck me,” he groaned, clamping his hands around Stiles’s broad shoulders.

This made Stiles look up with an annoyed frown. “Tell me, you really want to fuck with me? Or are you more into blonde exes?”

Derek stirred. Then he looked at Stiles. “Wh– Are you jealous?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You shouldn’t dance with other people,” Stiles stated.

“Then would you dance with me?” Derek asked.

The answer came immediately. “No.”

“I danced with her because my mother told me to,” Derek said.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You are capable of deciding what you do, right? You’re an adult, Derek.”

“Just, take me home, please,” Derek sighed.

Stiles shook his head. “I think I’d like to stay a little longer,” Stiles teased.

“I’ve never been this long at a party,” Derek muttered, as if that would help his case.

Stiles grabbed a small remote from his pocket, pressing the plus a few times.

A chocked moan left Derek’s throat, as he grabbed Stiles for support again. “No, no, no, Stiles, no,” he said quickly. “I can’t hold this, I– _Jesus._ ”

Stiles pressed the plus again. Tears formed in Derek’s eyes, but he closed them quickly, his legs shaking.

Stiles pressed him against the wall, kissing him again. He could feel himself get hard at Derek’s state. It was on the verge of discomfort. And that was what Stiles had been aiming for.

Another chocked sound left Derek’s mouth, giving Stiles access to his mouth. He slipped his tongue inside, caressing Derek’s.

Suddenly Derek pushed Stiles back, turning around to catch his breath. He placed his head against the tiles of the wall, probably to cool himself down.

“I want you inside me,” Derek muttered. “No, I _need_ you.”

Stiles stepped closer again, pressing his hard manhood in the flesh of Derek’s buzzing ass. The action made Derek moan, as he pressed back.

“Whose are you?”

“Yours,” Derek breathed. “Just yours.”

“So no blonde exes? Or crazy ex-assistants?”

Derek shook his head. “Only you, sir,” Derek whispered, turning back and locking his eyes with Stiles's.

Stiles nodded. “Good,” he commented. “Then, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyss and gyalss :) So, I have no idea why I made Talia a bitch in the story, but here you go hehe. Also, exams are coming up (UNFORTUNATELY), which means I won't have much time to post anything soon, please bear with me :(
> 
> Warning:  
> \- bondage (rope, wrists)  
> \- delayed ejaculation

Stiles quickly knotted the rope around Derek’s wrists and made sure he was bound to the bed. It didn’t take him much time to undress himself. He looked at Derek.

Derek looked back. Eager, green eyes meeting Stiles’s amber – most definitely as eager. Stiles pressed on the off button of the vibrator, slowly pulling it out of Derek.

The older man winced and hissed at the emptiness, but Stiles didn’t have any patience left: he immediately slid inside him. Derek almost swallowed him inside his warm place. It had been good to put the vibrator inside him, even now he was still a little tight. Stiles could only imagine how bad he had to prep him, before he could enter him the next time.

Derek’s mouth fell open, as he felt the tip off Stiles’s hard cock graze over his prostate. A chocked off gasp left him, when Stiles pulled out and pushed back inside.

The younger man pushed his lips against Derek’s, as he found a good pace to start with. Long and slow, but deep thrusts, balls deep. A pace to make sure not to hurt Derek, but still – at the same time – give him a little taste of what was to come.

Derek moaned loud as Stiles pressed his lips into his neck. “Oh, sir!”

Stiles grinned against the goosebumps on Derek’s skin. A small grunt left his mouth as he quickened his rhythm. A little faster he pushed in and out of Derek’s hot, tight ass.

Derek gasped. “Stiles!”

“Yeah, you like that?” Stiles asked. “You like me fucking you, because you’re a good boy for me?”

Derek answered with another loud moan. Well, at least it sounded like a positive answer.

Stiles thrusts turned short, but deep and hard, making Derek wriggle underneath him.

“Stay still,” he ordered.

“Can’t,” Derek choked out, tears springing in his helpless eyes. “Please,” he begged again, the first few tears started to stream down his face in frustration.

“Go on, baby boy,” Stiles answered. “Don’t test me, be good for me.”

Stiles kept fucking him, gripping Derek’s legs a little harder to spread them for himself. He looked at how his slick and hard cock slid inside Derek, only to appear not moments later and disappear again, and again, and again. Every time just a little harder, or a little deeper. He bit his lip at the sight of Derek sobbing and begging – basically being a mess.

“God,” Derek moaned, scrunching up his face. “Please, sir,” he silently cried.

“Yeah?” Stiles breathed, rocking his hips back and forward, hitting Derek’s prostate over and over again. “Are you gonna come for me?”

“Yes! Yes, sir, please,” Derek immediately perked. He moaned uncontrollably, as Stiles pounded into him as if the world could end any moment now. Silent yesses left his mouth, as Stiles closed his slender fingers around Derek’s abused cock.

The thought that he had been hard for several _hours_ and had been so good for Stiles, because he had actually listened and had not come for _hours…_ It made Stiles almost come right then.

The older man stared up at Stiles, through his wet lashes. “Please, sir, I can’t anymore,” Derek whispered.

“Not yet,” Stiles ordered. He pulled himself out of Derek, who whined at the loss. Harshly Stiles pushed Derek on his stomach, crossing his arms above him. “You want my cock inside you again?” Stiles asked, slapping the cheek of Derek’s ass.

“Yes,” he just moaned.

“Yeah? You want me to shoot my cum deep inside you?”

“God, yes,” Derek whined again, pushing his ass in the air for Stiles.

Stiles complied and pushed his dick inside Derek again.

The older man groaned loudly. The different position made it easier for Stiles to access Derek’s prostate, which he hit over and over again. It was joined by the obnoxious sound of skin slapping against skin.

“God, sir, please,” Derek begged again, muffling his voice and tears with the pillow underneath him.

Stiles slapped the other cheek of his ass and gave him a nod, knowing he had tortured the man more than enough. “Come for me baby boy.”

Derek tensed, arching his back as he came… dry.

Apparently, Stiles had gone a little too far.

Derek just went limp, as Stiles fucked him some more. After a few more thrusts he came with a groan, filling Derek up with his cum.

Stiles slowly helped Derek turn around, so he could lay on his back again. The tears were still streaming down Derek’s face. Stiles kissed them away and wanted to pull himself out of Derek – but Derek stopped him.

“Please, stay inside me, sir,” he whispered tiredly.

Stiles winced at the feeling of going limp inside Derek, but he complied. Slowly he untied the rope around his wrists and kissed and massaged the damaged skin.

“Hey,” Stiles said gently, pushing Derek’s hair off his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

Derek looked at him through half lidded eyes. “I did good, didn’t I, sir?” Derek muttered.

“Yeah, Derek,” Stiles answered, caressing his face. “You did real good, I’m so proud of you baby boy.”

Derek gave him half a smile, too tired to even do anything. “Want to b’good forever for you.”

Stiles knew that was subspace talking, so he didn’t give it much attention. Instead he caressed Derek and made sure he was okay, until the older man fell asleep.

**~**

“Come here,” Stiles ordered the next morning. He was sitting on the chair in their room. He had even fallen asleep in the chair the previous night, too tired to go to the couch downstairs. When his thoughts of the day had finally quieted down he had slumped into the comfortable chair and went to sleep.

Derek had opened his eyes just a few minutes ago, but he followed Stiles’s instruction immediately. They were still both naked. At least Stiles had made the effort to clean them up last night.

“Kneel.”

Derek did what he asked again, wincing a little, looking up at his dom. His lips had parted a little as he looked in anticipation and waited for what was to come.

“Have you ever been late to work?” Stiles asked.

Derek’s face fell. It was definitely not the question he had been waiting for, or even expected.

“Uhm,” he cleared his throat. “No.”

Stiles nodded. “Then I suggest you get to work,” he nodded at his half hard penis. _Pun intended_.

Derek eagerly stretched his hand to grab Stiles’s cock, but Stiles immediately swatted the hand away.

“Hands behind your back,” he ordered.

Derek frowned for a moment, but did what Stiles had asked.

 _So much progress_. Stiles suddenly remembered that at the beginning, a few weeks back, Derek second thought everything Stiles ordered. And look at him now. He would lie if he said he wasn’t at least a little proud.

“But how…” Derek trailed off, not understanding.

Stiles licked his lips unconsciously. But apparently it did the trick and realization dawned upon Derek.

“Oh, but I, I’ve never,” he shook his head. He sighed. “I’ve never, um, done _that_.”

Stiles grinned at him. “First time for everything, no?”

Derek bit his lip, stared at the floor for a moment, then looked up and nodded. “I, I’ll try my best,” he said unsure of himself.

Stiles caressed his hair. “That’s everything I’m asking for, baby boy.”

Derek leaned a little forward, licking Stiles’s base insecurely.

Stiles bit his lip at the sight. Because, _wow_ – what a sight that was.

He nipped and licked like a little kitten, not daring to go further it seemed.

“Suck on it,” Stiles demanded.

Derek licked again, from balls to top, looking Stiles straight in his eyes. Then he wet his lips and wrapped his lips carefully around the top of Stiles’s cock. He swirled his tongue over Stiles’s slit, making him groan.

Stiles needed more. On automatic pilot he grabbed a fistful of Derek’s hair and pushed further inside him.

Derek gagged.

As if burned by fire, Stiles let him go immediately. “Sorry, sorry,” he muttered quickly. But he couldn’t stop the laugh from erupting as Derek gave him an indignant look. Like someone had stolen his popsicle and he was a four-year-old.

Stiles seriously had to stop those damn metaphors in his head. 

“I really am sorry,” Stiles apologized, still trying to get his smile under control.

Derek rolled his eyes, but Stiles could see him pushing his own smile away.

“Okay, let’s do this differently,” Stiles said seriously. “I’ll teach you how to suck dick another time.”

Blood rushed to Derek’s cheeks at those words.

 _Oh, right._ Literally sucking on his dick was no problem, but when he said the words Derek got embarrassed? Stiles would never understand the man.

“Close your eyes and open your mouth for me, pretty,” Stiles said, already gripping the base of his cock. He positioned Derek’s face perfectly in front of him, jerking off to his beautifulness.

A moan left Stiles mouth, as his eyes traced Derek’s tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick his lips.

“Hmm, yes.” He mumbled, racking his eyes from his dripping cock to Derek’s face. “Oh, you should see yourself,” Stiles commented. “Waiting for me to come on you, you’re such a good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Derek breathed. His own cock had hardened a bit, but his arms were still neatly behind him.

Stiles could feel his orgasm creep up on him already, so he automatically quickened the pace. The moans and grunts that left his mouth, should’ve indicated that he could come any moment. Still, when he came, Derek stirred, as long white stripes touched his face, a little even coming into his mouth.

“Oh,” Stiles breathed out content.

Derek licked around his lips, swallowing Stiles’s cum. Stiles just followed the action with his eyes. When Derek was done, he opened his eyes, but Stiles was quicker. He hauled the older man up and smashed his lips against Derek’s – slowly pushing him backwards, against the wall.

Derek moaned into Stiles’s mouth when his back his the wall, wrapping his arms around Stiles’s neck.

Stiles stiffened, but Derek didn’t seem to notice.

Stiles pulled back a little. “You should go shower.”

“We can also shower together,” Derek murmured, wanting to kiss Stiles again.

“Can’t,” Stiles said, shrugging Derek off. Derek didn’t seem to like his response very much. “I’m going home, before going to the office.” Stiles turned around and got dressed.

Derek just stood there, nailed to his spot. He looked a little confused, but Stiles didn’t give him another look.

“Well, okay, see you later,” Stiles said before heading out.

**~**

The only good thing that happened further that day was that Derek messed up his face whenever he sat down. And he tried to walk normally, but he couldn’t. It gave Stiles’s self-confidence a good boost.

Especially during a meeting with his whole family present.

Derek sat down, scrunching up his face again.

“Derek? Are you okay?” Laura asked a little worried, looking at her little brother.

Derek just grunted a fine and focused on the papers in front of him. He did a great job at avoiding Stiles’s eyes.

They resumed the meeting.

“Is there something wrong with you chair, nephew?” Peter asked a little too smug some time later.

Again everybody looked at Derek. His behavior was weird to the outsiders, especially since Derek wasn’t one to fidget. Stiles knew he had been a little rough with him. But oh well, Derek signed up for this hadn’t he?

They resumed the meeting again.

Stiles doodled a little in his notebook, until he felt Derek’s eyes on him. He looked up, meeting his gaze. It was… shy. And still a little confused. The shy part made Stiles confused. They just looked at each other. Each other’s face, each other’s eyes, each other’s hair, each other’s lips…

“Derek? What do you think?” Talia asked. Before Derek could look at his mother and think of an excuse, she went further. “You have been awfully distracted today.” Her stern gaze landed on Stiles.

It made him want to fidget too, but he suppressed the need. Never show your fears to predators, right?

“Yeah, it’s a tell, isn’t it, sister?” Peter asked – again a little too smug for Stiles’s taste.

Stiles just met Talia’s gaze head on an waited for her to look away. Just like she waited for him to look away. A silence fell and the others looked between them, not understanding what was going on.

But Stiles did. Stiles knew exactly what the woman was thinking. She was an open book.

And Talia knew that Derek was in a relationship with Stiles. But she didn’t know what kind of relationship. She surely just assumed them to be that vanilla nonsense. Anyways, she knew Stiles was the reason for Derek’s abused ass, hence the fidgeting.

Stiles could barely hold his grin inside. Apparently is was not enough.

“Everybody out.”

Everyone hurried away, but Stiles just slowly stood up. He knew Talia wanted to speak to him, but he was only going to stay if she asked – or demanded. He’d take anything right now, because he was curious.

“Stiles,” she said sweetly. “Stay. I’d like to talk to you.”

Stiles shrugged and sat down again. “Sure, how can I help you?”

“What is your relationship with my son.” she demanded, rather than asked.

Stiles cocked his head, feigning innocence. “I’m his assistant.”

“Outside of work.”

“I think that that’s something you should talk about with your son,” Stiles said honestly. He didn’t understand why _he_ was the one sitting here, instead of her son.

“So, you acknowledge that there is something?” she asked immediately.

Stiles shook his head. “No, I never said that, innocent until proven guilty, Mrs. Hale.”

She gave him a look. “I already heard you studied law,” Talia muttered.

Stiles gave her a smile. “Is that all? Because I still have loads of work to do.”

She dismissed him with a last look and focused on the papers in front of her again.

Stiles walked towards his spot in front of Derek’s office. He was immediately crowded by the other Hales – minus the mister in question.

“What is going on?” Peter asked.

“Everything okay?” Laura asked worried.

Stiles smiled at them. “Of course.”

“What happened?” Cora asked frowning. She was definitely Derek’s sister.

“You mother just asked me a few things,” Stiles said. “She was worried about her child.” He shrugged it off and opened his laptop to get some actual work done.

“Which one?” Cora demanded.

Her sister facepalmed. “Derek of course, who else?”

“Well, maybe she’d care about her other children for once,” Cora huffed, before stalking away.

Laura followed her quickly.

“Stiles,” Peter said, catching his attention as he was checking his work mail.

“Yes?”

“Don’t break his heart,” he said, looking straight into Stiles’s eyes.

“What?” Stiles asked a little bewildered.

“He told me,” Peter said, maintaining a straight face.

Stiles knew he was lying. For one, when? Two, why? And thirdly Peter was a smart and cunning man. This was something he had learned in law school.

“Who told you what?” Stiles asked, faking confusion.

Peter gave him another look, but before he could open his mouth again, the door behind them opened.

“Stillinski, my office.”

“Coming, sir!”

Stiles grinned at the double meaning and fled inside.

**~**

“Dude, we never even see you anymore,” Jackson whined.

Stiles grinned. “Aw, I knew you loved me, Whittemore.”

Jackson made a puke sound, his girlfriend rolling her eyes.

“Seriously though, Stiles,” she intervened. “We haven’t even seen you with Christmas.”

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah, you know I had to work.”

“I should probably talk to that Derek,” Lydia said, inspecting her nails. “Insane, who works during Christmas?”

“Were you working though?” Jackson dropped innocently, smirking at Stiles.

Stiles just rolled his eyes. Most definitely not, but that was none of his business. His phone buzzed, saving him from the absurd conversation.

_There is a party._

Stiles frowned. Derek’s vocabulary was so broad, and still he used it so little.

**_What?_ **

_A party._

**_Yeah, i can read_ **

**_When? And what does that have to do with me?_ **

_Thursday._

That was the only answer Stiles got. Frustrated he typed again, not noticing the smirks between Lydia and Jackson.

**_Okay. And now?_ **

_I’m inviting you_

**_That’s anything but an invitation_ **

_Well, that’s it._

**_So, are you going to form coherent sentences or do I need to beat it our if you?_ **

Stiles hadn’t meant it literally of course. But the moment he send it, he knew Derek would think he meant disciplining him. Which he didn’t.

_You’re welcome to come over._

Stiles breathed sharply in. Derek was going to be the death of him.

**_Maybe I’ll just punish you._ **

_You would still explain the difference to me._

_Maybe you’d like to demonstrate?_

Jesus Christ. Stiles bit his lip. Was Derek just extremely horny or did he just get more daring?

**_Oh trust me. You dont want to get punished._ **

_Tell me what would happen._

Stiles grinned. The dude really thought it would be enjoyable. He was so, so wrong.

He totally missed Jackson’s comment. “Whipped,” he grinned at Lydia.

**_You’d have to do my homework._ **

**_Or make your own schedule._ **

**_I’d make you do the dishes, even tho you have a dishwasher._ **

_Are you serious right now?_

**_Yes. That’s punishment._ **

**_I’d also ban you from anything sexual for a week._ **

_But then you’re punishing yourself too._

**_True._ **

**_I dont want to punish you. Most doms don’t get off on it._ **

**_Anyways, i said id ban you, not myself._ **

_That’s not any fun._

**_Well, not everything in life can be fun baby boy_ **

_Why do you call me that?_

Stiles suppressed his smile. He’d like how open and honest Derek was when they didn’t talk face-to-face. Now he hoped he would get that far in real life with him too.

**_Baby is so cliché_ **

**_And youre a boy arent u?_ **

_I’m a man_

**_Ok idc :)_ **

_Anyways, back to the party._

**_Yes. I presume it’s a new years eve party?_ **

_Yeah. Laura is throwing it at the my parents house._

_My parents will be out of town._

_You can invite your friends too._

“Do you guys want to come to the Hale party Thursday?” Stiles asked, looking at his friends. “Why are you looking like that at me?”

“Are you talking to Derek?” Lydia asked, pursing her lips.

Stiles nodded confused. “Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Have you told him already?” she just asked.

“Told him what?” Stiles raked his brain, trying to find an explanation for the question, but he came blank.

“That you’re in love with him, of course,” Jackson teased with a grin.

Stiles just closed his eyes for a moment. “I’m not even going to answer that bullshit, are you guys coming or not?”

“Is Derek coming?” Jackson asked. But before Stiles could open his mouth, he went further. “When he’s laying under you.”

“Lydia? Do you mind getting a leash for your pet dog?” Stiles looked at the only sensible person in the room — next to himself of course.

Lydia just cocked he head a little. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“What?” Stiles asked. “What question?”

“Did you tell him already?”

“What are you taking about?” Stiles asked frustrated.

“Why are you getting angry?” Lydia asked, still at the soft and collected manner she had started with.

“I’m not angry,” Stiles answered harsh, locking his jaw. “And fyi, I’m not in love with him.” He stood up and stalked away to his room.

Stupid people. They only ever thought about love, love, love. It made him want to puke.

**~**

Stiles was drunk.

Utterly and completely drunk.

And horny too.

Stiles looked around and finally spotted the man he wanted to see. Derek was sitting on the couch.

The music in the Hale house was so loud, Stiles had worried the police would barge in at any moment. So far, so good.

Stiles wriggles himself through the dancing crowd and walked towards Derek.

“Hey– ” Derek couldn’t get anything else past his lips as Stiles smashed their lips together.

He hauled Derek up and, while kissing, pushed him towards the stairs. Not caring if anyone saw them, they were all drunk as fuck anyways.

A little clumsily they stumbled up the stairs. “Show me your room,” Stiles said huskily, nipping at Derek’s neck as the older man walked in front of him. Stiles placed his hands on Derek’s hips, following him to the end of the hall.

Derek opened the last door, revealing a dark boy’s room. There was a basketball hoop attached to the wall, with three (!) different basketballs underneath it. There were posters on the wall from The Rolling Stones and Raspberries and some others Stiles’s couldn’t see well. There were also picture, from family pictures to pictures with friends. It was just like he remembered from last year 

Stiles flicked of the switch in his mind, he didn’t have time for this. It was all irrelevant. His dick was throbbing inside his pants and he just needed too bury himself inside Derek.

He disregarded his clothes within seconds – literally – before helping Derek out of his. He pushed him harshly on the bed, which squeaked a little, before smashing their lips together again.

The bed was smaller than the one in Derek’s house, but they would make it work. He placed his finger near Derek’s hole and slid inside him… fairly easy. He added a second, which wasn’t as hard as it should be.

He retreated his lips from Derek’s in an instant, getting a whine from the man beneath him.

“Did you finger yourself?”

It stayed quiet.

“Did you finger yourself, Derek?” Stiles pressed, seething. He could barely see his face, because of the darkness, but he knew enough. Still, he wanted to hear it from him. He gripped his face with his hand. “Did or did you not?”

Derek bit his lip. “I, I,” he stuttered, trying to avoid Stiles’s eyes. “You said just orgasms, I didn’t come, I swear.”

Stiles hissed. “I hope for your sake that I have drank so much I won’t remember this tomorrow,” Stiles said near his ear. “Because I will torture the fuck out of you,” he threatened, followed by a muttered, “Trying to be a smartass.”

He lined himself up with Derek’s ass and slid inside him, the older man hissed a little painfully.

“I think you didn’t use enough fingers for my cock,” he commented.

Derek just closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing.

“How many did you use?” Stiles asked, pushing himself deeper inside Derek with every thrust.

Derek moaned, indicating Stiles had hit his prostate. His happy place. “Two, just two,” he answered.

“Yeah?” Stiles breathed. “Did it satisfy you?”

Derek shook his head, another moan escaping his mouth. “No, sir.”

“You’d rather it was my dick? Hmm, Derek? You like it when I fuck you like this?” Stiles asked, quickening his pace, but still making sure he would be balls deep inside Derek’s tight hole every single time. He pinched Derek’s right nipple and rolled it a little around between his pointing finger and thumb.

“Yes,” Derek exclaimed. “God, yes!” He wrapped his arms around Stiles’s back, putting his nails in its skin. “Fuck,” he whined. “Stiles, harder, please.”

Stiles’s thrusts became sloppier, as Derek’s nails pressed a little too hard in his back. He could feel his orgasm creep up on him, a little faster than normal – but he blamed the alcohol. He shouldn’t have done all those shots with Erica and Lydia.

Stiles went faster, making the headboard of Derek’s bed bang loudly against the wall.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Derek squawked. “Oh, God, right there, right there.”

“That’s it baby boy,” Stiles grinned. “Let them hear you, let them know how well I take care of you.”

“Stiles, I, God,” he chocked.

“Go on, come for me,” he said.

The sound of people counting down sounded through the whole street.

_Three, two…_

Derek came hard, his cum squirting on his stomach this time.

_One… Happy New Year!_

He clenched around Stiles’s leaking cock, milking his orgasm out of him. Stiles pressed his lips again Derek’s slowly thrusting through his orgasm, filling Derek nicely up.

With a groan he pulled himself away from Derek.

“Happy fucking new year,” he sighed.

Then he fell asleep.

Next to Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROAD TRIP!! and a eenie meenie tiny little bit of angst, also introducing a new (AMAZING) character hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so instead of studying for my exams (as in plural, I'm gonna die omg), I wrote some more Sterek. At least this makes me happy ;)

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times, feeling the dehydration. Then the terrible headache came rushing. He groaned and turned around, his eyes still closed, so his back would be towards the sun.

His face bumped into a body and he sat straight within milliseconds – it didn’t do any good to his throbbing head. His eyes found Derek’s unconscious body and the memories of last night came rushing back to him.

Did he really do all _that_?

 _Vanilla_ sex.

Sleeping in _one_ bed.

And liking– _no_. No, he did not like it.

Stiles could feel his hands tremble, going the same pace as the throbbing in his heart. No, no, no, no, no. He was not going to freak out over something so small. It was nothing. It _is_ nothing.

He moved to the edge of the bed, putting his boxers on. It didn’t matter what he did, he was still freaking out. His breath was harsher and faster than it should be, his hands hadn’t stopped trembling for a second and his brain could explode at any moment.

He stood up. He had to leave before Derek would wake up. But it was too late.

Derek’s cold fingers enclosed Stiles’s wrist. “Hey, are you okay?”

Stiles could feel how Derek’s hand was shaking too, because of Stiles. Because Stiles was freaking out. Because Stiles couldn’t handle the fact that–

He couldn’t breathe.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Derek said, coming to sit next to him at the edge of the bed. “I’m here, just, easy.”

Stiles shook his head, trying to breath. He was going to choke.

“Stiles!” Derek said a little more forceful. “Breath with me, in… and out, in… and out, slow and easy.”

Derek made sure to lock his eyes with Stiles, intertwining their fingers and helping him calm down. It took a moment, but they got there.

Stiles let go of a shuddering breath. “Sorry,” he whispered, his eyes closed in embarrassment.

“Don’t be,” Derek immediately said. “It’s okay, everybody needs some help sometimes.”

Stiles locked his jaw, hating that sentence. “How’d you know what to do?”

“Well, I used to have- um, I sometimes have them too,” Derek explained. “I was in a bad relationship for a while, but you know that already.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, before finishing his answer. “I’m a submissive, Stiles. I enjoy pleasing people, even if it means ignoring my own boundaries.”

This made Stiles look up, his embarrassment forgotten. “What happened?”

Derek looked away. “It’s not important,” he dismissed it. “Besides, it’s a very long time ago.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s chin, to make sure he looked at him. “Don’t ever be dismissive about things that have happened to you again,” he said. “And secondly, it’s important to me.”

Derek huffed out a laugh. “Easy there, Stilinski, people will think you have fallen in love.” Derek wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis, before he stood up and put on some clothes.

Stiles just sat there. Dumbfounded.

“I think I’m going to my father after the weekend,” Stiles stated, not sure if Derek was even listening to him.

Apparently he did. Derek stopped buttoning himself up and appeared in Stiles’s view again. “Oh, uh, sure,” he nodded. “How are you going?”

“A friend,” Stiles said, wincing at the Derek’s eyes. Why was he wincing? Act normal. There is nothing weird going on. He sighed. “He’s a pilot, so he’s going to lend his father’s chopper.”

Derek raised his eyebrows at him. “It’s that kid right, Carter?”

Stiles snorted. “You’re the same age.”

“Not the point, I can go with you too,” Derek said. “Road trip,” he smiled. “Or we can fly, whichever you prefer.”

Stiles frowned, but it turned into a smile quickly. “But you have to work, I can just go with Carter, it’s not a problem.”

“Does he know about us?” Derek suddenly asked, his gaze still as sharp.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Stiles lied, standing up to put on some clothes.

“It doesn’t sound like you are sure, _Stiles_.” He had put emphasis on his name, like his teachers used to do in High School. It made him wince again. “Look,” Derek said, only seriousness audible in his voice. “ _This_ ,” he pointed between the two of them. “Is something I need, okay? So I can finally get my shit together, but if you just see this a game, or it’s a joke to you, I just–”

“No, no,” Stiles immediately shook his head. “No, Derek, honestly, I don’t, it’s not.”

They just looked at each other for a while. Negative emotions crackling between the amber and the green.

Until Stiles grinned. “Road trip it is.”

**~**

After the weekend – in which Stiles had barely slept, because he wanted to submit his thesis before he went to Beacon Hills – Stiles texted Derek.

**_Hey, when should I pick you up?_ **

_You mean, when should I pick YOU up?_

Stiles frowned.

**_No, I meant what I said_ **

**_We’re taking the jeep_ **

_No, we’re not._

Stiles’s phone rang, and he immediately picked up. “We are taking the jeep, for sure.”

Derek snorted. “No, we’re not.”

“Derek, we are taking the jeep,” he said more forceful.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Nope, we’re taking the Camaro.”

“Give me one good reason,” Stiles scoffed.

“Your jeep is literally junk,” Derek insulted.

Stiles gasped. “Excuse you? Dick!”

“Come on,” Derek sighed. “How many times have you been late because its falling apart.”

“It? _It?_ ” Stiles asked scandalized. “Roscoe is a her, thank you very much, and _she_ does everything for me.”

“Long live the duct tape, right?” Derek didn’t sound interested in the conversation anymore.

“Fine, I’ll go alone.”

Derek huffed out a laugh. “You will not.”

Spoiler alert: they went in the Camaro.

**~**

After riding for some time in silence, because Stiles was still hurt and annoyed by Derek’s harsh words over his sweetheart, Stiles turned on the radio. Stiles had to give it to Derek, his car was far cooler than Roscoe, but he’d never take those words in his mouth.

“ _No river is too wide_ –”

Derek turned off the radio, his cheeks burning.

Stiles frowned. “Can I also not listen to some music?” he huffed annoyed.

“Um, yes you can, just connect it to your phone,” Derek answered, not taking his eyes off the road.

Then it hit Stiles, he quickly turned on the radio again.

“– _or too deep for me to swim to you_.”

When Derek wanted to shut it off again, he accidentally pressed Stiles’s hand instead, whom had been shielding the touchscreen from Derek.

Adele kept on singing in the background.

“What are you trying?” Stiles asked.

Derek gave him a glance over. “What do you mean?”

Stiles just ignored his ignorance, and watched the other cars outside. After Adele’s _Remedy_ , was Sam Smith’s _Pray_ , followed by SYML’s _Where’s My Love._ Stiles liked the playlist.

“I don’t normally listen to this kind of music,” Derek muttered.

“Why not?” Stiles asked confused. “Is there something wrong with this kind of music?”

Derek cleared his throat, understanding that Stiles liked the music.

“ _Baby are we there yet? Meet me at the sunset_ ,” Stiles sung with Milow. “ _Summer will be over soon._ ”

“You’ve got a great voice,” Derek said sarcastic.

Stiles laughed. “Dude, I know, just sing with me already.” Stiles knew he was blessed his mo– _parents_ had put him on piano lessons and he had taken some interest in guitars, but furthermore, nothing.

“No.”

“Come onnn,” Stiles tried. “Just once.” He grinned at Derek, who gave him a glance.

Derek huffed and Stiles knew he had won him over.

“Okay, here it comes,” Stiles said, tapping his finger. “ _Awhoooh! Howling at the moon_.”

The burst out in laughter, and Derek visibly relaxed.

**~**

“You talk so much, goddamn,” Derek said after a few hours.

Stiles just talked right over him. “And that’s how it went back when I- oh my god, McDonalds, Derek, Derek, Derek!”

“Stiles, shut up.”

“Derek, can we go? Come on, let’s go.”

They went to McDonalds.

And it wouldn’t be the last time for the coming days they were on their way.

**~**

“Oh, oh, I got this,” Stiles yelled excited, putting his chicken nuggets down. He bopped his head to the beat, waiting for the part. “ _Lil baby I don’t chase, I erase and replace. Man that bitch ain’t loyal, ‘çause I just dripped on her face_.”

Derek started to laugh – interrupting Stiles’s performance. “You can’t start rapping with barbeque sauce all over your face and looking like a toddler.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, humming to the chorus as he cleaned his face and started to munch on his nuggets again. He had been singing and rapping along with every song that played. Well, every song, until the next.

“Hmm, I don’t know this one,” Stiles said bummed. It was a Spanish song, it was catchy though, so he moved to the beat. Until Derek surprised him.

“ _Yo puedo ofrecerte una vida muy intersante. Pero depende para ti qué es interesante_ ,” he glanced at Stiles, as if he should understand what Derek had sung. Then, quickly, he turned his eyes on the road again. “ _Si estás pensando en discotecas carros y diamantes entonces puede que pa’ ti sea insignificante_. Or, actually I can, but well…”

“What?” Stiles asked bewildered. “You speak Spanish? What did you sing? What’s this? Why didn’t I know this?”

“You never asked,” Derek shrugged, evading the other questions.

“Do you speak Spanish?” Stiles asked intrigued.

Derek nodded. “Just a bit,” he said.

And if Stiles knew him, Derek knew _a lot_.

“How?” he asked.

“My grandmother is Mexican,” Derek answered.

“So you speak English and Spanish,” Stiles stated. “That’s so-”

“And French, and Arabic and a little Mandarin.”

Stiles mouth fell open. “You’re lying.”

Derek smiled, his eyes still on the road. “Actually I’m not. Ask me something.”

“Fine, um, how do you say ‘We’re going to Beacon Hills’ in French?”

“We are going to Beacon Hills,” Derek repeated with a thick French accent, laughing at himself.

Stiles deadpanned him. “That’s not funny, even though it was a good impression.”

“Okay, for real _Nous allons à Beacon Hills_.”

It sounded flawless, but what did Stiles know? He’d only been in Washington DC, once he finally got out of Beacon Hills.

“Jesus, okay, how do you say you’re stupid in Arabic?”

“Boy or girl?”

“What?”

“Do you want to say that to a boy or a girl?” Derek asked.

“They have different pronunciations for that?” Stiles asked confused.

“Mostly when stuff ends on an a it’s regarding a girl, most Arabic girl’s names end on an a too,” Derek shrugged. “So for a girl it’d be _ant ghabia._ ”

“This is so awesome!” Stiles exclaimed. “Where did you learn this?”

Derek shrugged. “School, I travelled a little and some friends.”

“Can you please just explain this to me in full sentences.”

Derek smiled a little. “Um, well, my grandmother’s English is not really understandable, hence the Spanish, during my Bachelor I went to France during my minor.” He moved on another lane, looking in his mirrors. “I did my Masters in Dubai, and one of my best friends is Moroccan, the Arabic differs though.”

“That’s so cool, and the Mandarin, what’s up with that?” Stiles asked, still as intrigued.

“A few of our clients are based in China or countries around it and most associates speak Chinese, so I just tried to learn it myself,” Derek shrugged, his cheeks turning warm.

“ _Jesus_ , Der,” Stiles said softly.

Derek looked at him, then he smiled shyly and turned back to the road.

**~**

After two whole days Stiles was finally allowed to drive. Derek had threatened him first. Stiles had just rolled his eyes and finally took place behind the wheel of the almighty Camaro.

“We’ll pass Salk Lake, right?” Stiles asked. But Derek had dozed off next to him. Well, all the better. He had barely slept for the past forty eight hours. It was time he closed his eyes a little.

Stiles silently hummed to the radio and focused on the road. He was secretly happy Derek was with him. It would be really boring if he would go alone.

So he was happy someone was with him, not necessarily Derek, of course. Why would he be happy about that?

He looked at the unconscious man next to him for a moment.

No. He was happy Derek was here.

**~**

“That was so awesome,” Stiles said totally in awe.

They had stopped in Salk Lake City to go the Clark Planetarium. It had been beautiful.

Stiles pulled his woolen hat a little more over his ears, sipping from his hot chocolate milk.

Derek smiled. “Yeah.”

They glanced at each other, as it suddenly started snowing.

“Huh,” Derek looked up to the sky. “That’s the first snow this year.”

The moment he looked back to Stiles, the younger man just grabbed him by his jacket and pushed their lips together. Derek immediately made sure his hot chocolate milk would not burn either one of them and kissed him back.

“And that was our first kiss this year,” Stiles stated and walked towards the car, leaving a dumbfounded Derek behind.

Once they sat down, Derek asked something Stiles hadn’t expected to hear.

“When are you going to teach me how to blow you?”

His eyes were strictly on the road, but the blush on his cheeks was not from the cold. And the way he gripped the wheel was unnecessary.

Stiles laughed softly, placing his hand on Derek’s leg – which immediately tensed. “Soon, I promise.”

Derek answered with silence.

“Always so eager,” Stiles murmured, letting his fingers wander up and down Derek’s leg.

“If you want to stay alive, I suggest you take your hand away,” Derek said. The words sounded as if he was in a meeting, but the content and its meaning were not safe for work at all.

“And what if I don’t?” Stiles teased. “Are you going to punish me, Mr. Hale?” he followed mockingly.

Derek tensed even more, locking his jaw in the process.

Stiles grinned at his reaction, taking his hand away.

“Okay, date of birth?” Stiles asked, propping up his feet on the dashboard.

Derek first looked at his feet – he at least had taken the effort to take of his boots, but Christmas socks were life – as if they had offended him to the bone. Then he gave Stiles a frown.

“Hello? Am I talking to the car or something?” Stiles asked impatiently, leaning back in his chair. “That would be cool, by the way, just like Transformers, could you even imagine?”

“What are you even saying?”

Stiles huffed. “When were you born?”

“Why?”

“Oh my god, just something to kill some time, Jesus.”

Derek shrugged. “’91.”

Stiles just rolled his eyes, then he hit him on his shoulder. “That’s by the way for not telling me when your birthday was and this,” he hit him again. “Is for not letting me buy you a present.”

It had been awful. Derek had put release papers on his desk any time Stiles came in. His boss had sworn that if he gave him a present, he’d fire him. So Stiles didn’t necessarily _not_ buy a gift, but he wouldn’t give it. Yet.

“So, you’re turning thirty this year,” Stiles whooped.

Derek just stayed focus on the road, getting a hand through his hair and staring daggers at a horrible, slow person in front of them.

“Your turn,” Stiles said.

“What?” Derek asked, looking back at Stiles. He looked at him as if he had forgotten that he was not alone in the car.

Stiles huffed again. “You’re gonna make me old, those wrinkles,” he pointed at some imaginary ones, “are your fault.”

“What’s yours?” Derek asked. _Boring._ But at least he complied.

“April 8th, 1997,” Stiles answered proudly. “Favorite color?”

“Black,” Derek answered.

“That’s not a color,” Stiles whined.

“Fine, green.”

“Well, thank you for asking,” Stiles said mock offended. “Mine are red and blue.”

Derek raked his eyes over Stiles’s paid shirt.

“So, we just literally ask each other stuff?” Derek asked, raking his brain.

“Mhm, it’s as simple as that,” Stiles answered.

“Who’s your favorite person in the world?” Derek asked.

“My dad, without a doubt.” Stiles answered. “When did you lose your virginity?”

“Depends,” Derek answered truthful. “Boy or girl?”

“Both,” Stiles grinned. He had positioned himself so that he could look at Derek. The older man purposefully didn’t meet Stiles’s gaze.

“Sixteen and twenty-nine.”

There fell a silence in the car, in which Stiles’s brain tried to make sense of what Derek had said. Derek had been twenty-nine for less than a month, they had been doing this for more than a month. Stiles had fucked Derek after the ball. Which meant that had been Derek’s first time.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles muttered.

Derek looked at him, confusion in his eyes. “What?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that was your first time, then I could’ve, well–”

Derek huffed out an awkward laugh. “It was fine, Stiles.”

“Fine? Your first time should’ve been perfect!”

Derek rolled his eyes. “It was perfect, I don’t regret it,” Derek shrugged. “Besides, I don’t really care about that kind of things.”

“Then what do you value?” Stiles asked. “I mean, with everything we talk about you seem so indifferent, like you couldn’t care less.”

“That’s not true,” Derek answered, glancing at Stiles for a moment. He gulped visibly.

“Well, your birthday, Christmas, your virginity,” Stiles listed. “I mean, most people do value stuff like that and I’m not saying that because you don’t it’s weird, I’m just wondering… what happened?” he trailed off.

Derek stayed quiet. Outside it started to snow a little, but once it hit the windshield it melted. Only Michael Bubble’s voice could silently be heard on the background.

“Derek?” Stiles tried.

The man just shrugged.

“Is it your previous relationship?” Stiles asked.

Derek’s knuckles turned white around the wheel, but he nodded.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stiles asked again.

Derek shook his head. “Not right now.”

“Okido,” Stiles yipped. “Have I already told you that I forgot to take in my medicine, that’s why I’m this way,” Stiles laughed a little at his own stupidity.

“Well,” Derek started. “You didn’t tell me, but it’s no surprise, I’ve never seen you this way.” The tension left his body as they started to talk about something else. “But why do you take them?”

“Because I’m annoying,” Stiles laughed awkwardly.

Derek shook his head. “You’re not annoying, you shouldn’t take the drugs unless _you_ get bothered by the ADHD.”

Stiles just shrugged.

“What’s something you will never forget?” Derek asked.

“My– so many things,” Stiles smiled fake.

“Pick something.”

“The day my mother died,” Stiles blurted.

“Would you like to share?” Derek asked, giving him a reassuring smile.

“We were in the hospital,” Stiles said, looking outside as the sun had disappeared completely. “My father was working.”

It stayed quiet for a moment, as Stiles tried to gulp his tears away. The lump in his throat wouldn’t disappear.

“Anyways, we had been talking a little, I knew she was not fine, but–” he bit his lip, pointedly looking outside. “Dunno,” he shrugged. “I had just not really expected it, she had been sleeping a lot the past few days though, she was tired and saw stuff that wasn’t there and,” Stiles stopped abruptly, slowly breathing in and out.

Derek grabbed Stiles’s hand, grounding him, as he intertwined their fingers. “It’s okay,” he muttered.

Stiles shook his head. “It’s awful.”

Derek squeezed his hand, encouraging him to go further.

“I’ve never, I’ve never really told anyone that,” Stiles confessed.

“That girl you saw me dance with during the ball?” Derek asked, squeezing Stiles’s hand again. But this time it was not to reassure Stiles.

“Mhm, Allison’s aunt,” Stiles nodded.

“She was the one I dated,” he muttered.

Stiles bit his lip and brought Derek’s hand to his lips, to kiss it.

Derek didn’t look at him.

There fell a silence. It was one of understanding. They both had issues and were trying to deal with it in their own way – by ignoring it.

Stiles stared outside again. He was a little confused. Since when did he share stuff like this with Derek? When had their relationship shifted into something friendly?

**~**

“Hey, Stiles,” Louise greeted, as Stiles walked in the Sheriff Station the next day.

“Hi, Louise, how are you? How are the kids?” he asked with a smile.

She nodded. “Good, thanks, your father is in his office.”

Stiles winked thankful at her and skipped off to surprise his father. Several other deputies greeted him and he greeted them back. He had missed Beacon Hills.

Stiles threw the door of his father’s office open, making it collide against a cabinet. “The one and only Stiles Stilinski!”

His father startled from his work, his hand automatically going to his hip, where his holster was.

Stiles laughed at his father’s face. “Hi daddio!”

It took the Sherriff a second to comprehend that his son was standing in front of him. “Stiles, son.” He stood up and walked around his desk to envelop Stiles in a big hug. “Oh, I missed you,” he said holding him a little away from him. “What are you doing here? And what’s up with the caveman face?”

Stiles touched his beard. “You don’t like my beautiful facial hair?” he pouted.

“No.”

“Oh.”

They burst out in laughter.

“I missed you dad.”

The men sat down and caught up with one another. Beacon Hills was still the same.

“How long will you stay for?”

Stiles shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

“How so? You didn’t take a retour ticket?” his father asked.

“No, we drove here,” Stiles said, while he was busy reading one of his father’s files.

The sheriff closed the file and took it away. “We? Who’s we?”

“Oh, just Derek and I,” Stiles answered, grabbing another file.

“Just Derek? Do I know this Derek?”

Stiles looked at the pictures of a burned out apartment. He shrugged at his father’s question. “Derek Hale?”

“Derek Hale? As in Eric and Talia’s son?” the Sheriff asked confused.

Stiles nodded, looking up. “You know them?”

“Huh, what a small world,” his father commented. “Of course I know them, they used to live here, before they moved to DC.”

“Yeah, so I’ve been told,” Stiles said, “I didn’t know you knew them though, you can’t know everyone, Beacon Hills has, what? 20.000 inhabitants?”

“30.000,” the sheriff corrected him. “Your mothers used to be friends, they came over a lot. Don’t you remember?”

Stiles shook his head, a little creeped out. How was the world so small? This was weird.

“Yeah, you were really young,” his father commented. “Anyways, we’re having the annual dinner tonight, you’re joining right?”

Stiles nodded with a grin. DC was awesome, but it couldn’t stand against small Beacon Hills, where almost everyone knew each other and where they hosted festivals and dinners together. The annual dinner is a dinner in the middle of the street with everyone who was in Beacon Hills at the moment. It was always really fun and a nice opening of the year.

“Derek will surely be there, since Ms. Ramirez promised me taco’s and burrito’s and other delicious Mexican food,” the Sheriff drooled, standing up to grab his jacket. “And _yes_ , I will eat unhealthy, for once.”

“Oh God, Ms. Ramirez, I really missed her cooking, and hrt of course,” Stiles quickly added after the sheriff gave him a look. “I love that woman– hold on, why is that the reason Derek will be there?”

“She’s his grandmother, she still lives at the Hale house down in the preserve,” the sheriff said, shrugging his jacket on and walking out of his office.

It took Stiles a moment. “What?” he yelled and rushed behind his father. “Why does nobody ever tell me anything?”

“Well, you know almost everybody and everything here, I’m surprised you didn’t know anything about the Hales, but then again, you were young when they moved house,” the sheriff commented, opening his cruiser.

What the actual fuck?

**~**

Stiles walked towards the other end of the enormous table, greeting and talking to people. Some he hadn’t seen in years. It made him happy to see them again. Once he finally saw his father – of course he sat at the head of the table – he walked a little faster.

But someone hit him on his shoulder, and it wasn’t soft. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the person.

It was Ms. Ramirez and she looked pissed.

“¿ _Por qué no me has visitado en años_?” she asked angry, followed by some more rattling, and a few hits.

Stiles just ducked a little to hug the older woman. “Ah, Ms. Ramirez, I’ve missed you too!”

“Let go!” she ordered, but Stiles didn’t comply. He’d never been good in following orders anyway.

She punched him in the back. “ _Burro_.”

Stiles smiled and finally let go of her. Derek had been watching them from his spot at the table, which was near the Sherriff. They both went to the table and sat down. Ms. Ramirez said something to Derek, who shook his head.

“Stiles, _mi hijo_!” Ms. Ramirez said and pointed at Derek.

Derek gave his grandmother a look.

“What’s up?” Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head, getting hit in the shoulder by his grandma. “Fine,” he huffed. “She says you may officially call her _abuela_.”

“Grandma, right?” Stiles grinned, proud of himself.

Derek nodded annoyed. “But just don’t.”

“Why? She sees me as family, right _abuela_?” Stiles grinned at Ms. Ramirez, who grinned back.

“Family,” Derek huffed. He locked his jaw and it seemed like the gesture meant something entirely else than Stiles thought.

**~**

That night, even though the past days were nothing but beautiful and fun, Stiles cried himself asleep in his old room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me hear some thoughts on this chapter/the story so far! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Quinceañera that's not a Quinceañera, some sex, some feelings and some drunk, sad Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ya'll, haven't logged in for a while, sorry for the delay! At least I passed my tests :) 
> 
> Warning:  
> \- Spanking (hand)

“No one’s here,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s neck. “So, be as loud as you want.” He licked Derek’s neck again and pressed a few kisses into the already abused flesh.

Derek sighed, leaning into Stiles’s touch. Suddenly, Stiles pulled away, walking to his old cupboard. He removed the secret layer of wood and grabbed the box.

“Huh,” he grinned at himself. “I knew I was smart as fuck.”

Derek came up behind him, hugging the younger man from behind. “What’s that?” he murmured.

Stiles accidentally dropped the box, pulling Derek’s arms away from his waist.

“What’s up with that?” Derek asked, behind him.

The younger man grabbed the box again and walked over to the bed. “This is my first collection ever,” he announced proudly.

“I was not talking about that,” Derek bit, still standing on the place Stiles had left him.

“What are you talking about then?” Stiles asked not interested at all, as he eyed the magic wand — it had been one of his first toys ever.

“Why won’t you let me touch you?”

Stiles looked up, frowning. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “And every time I try to talk to you you shut me out.”

“Because we’re not some married couple, we’re nog even a couple,” Stiles shot back.

“Then what are we? What are we even doing here?” Derek gritted through his teeth.

Stiles put the toy back in the box and stood up, still a frown plastered on his face. “You’re my submissive,” Stiles answered. “If you want to be my partner, fine, you’re my sex partner. We fuck, I fuck you, you let me fuck you, we both enjoy it, the end.”

“Then why did we do the whole road trip?” Derek asked.

Stiles sighed. “Because I recall someone getting annoyed at the fact that I’d go with someone else.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, I don’t really care who I came here with, be it you, be it Carter, be it all by myself or your uncle for that matter,” Stiles shrugged. “Now get your ass in bed.”

Derek just stood there, gaping at Stiles. Clearly not knowing what to do. “I, I,” he finally stuttered. “I remember I promised my grandmother to help her, with um, something.” Then he dashed out of the room.

Stiles dropped himself on his old bed with a groan.

~

“That’s cool,” Stiles laughed, as he talked to Carter on the phone. Carter’s father had just bought a new mansion, it was insane how loaded his family was.

“So, have you already planned our trip to Beacon Hills?” Carter suddenly asked.

 _Shit._ He had not thought about telling him.

A silence fell.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, uh, you see, I’m already kind of here,” Stiles answered truthfully.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said lamely, biting his lip.

“That’s cool,” he echoed Stiles’s earlier words. “Another time then?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Okay, um, nice, I gotta go, though,” Carter said. “Catch you later.”

“Okay, by—” Before he could even finish his word, Carter had hung up on him. 

Well, he kind of deserved that. Why did he always have to make the wrong decisions? In frustration he hit the wall. “God,” he groaned, clutching his hand to his chest. He was stupid. An imbecile.

“You okay kiddo?” came a voice behind Stiles’s door.

“Uh, yeah, fine, daddio!” he lied, biting on his lip as he flexed his fingers.

“You almost ready?” his father asked again, opening the door.

“Ready?” Stiles asked, busying himself with nothing.

“We’re going to the Hale house, remember?” the Sheriff said excited. “We, or should I say you, promised Ms. Ramirez we’d be there for her _quinceañera_.”

He had totally forgotten that.

“ _Q_ _uinceañera_?” Stiles scoffed. “I’d say we’re sixty years too late with that,” he grumbled.

“What’s going on with you?” his father asked, frowning.

Stiles immediately put a smile on his face. “Nothing, I’ll just change real quick and then we can go,” he assured his old man, before ushering him outside.

He was going to look hot, making Derek regret walking out on him over something stupid.

Half an hour later Stiles was satisfied. He had slicked his hair back, wore a white button up, black jeans. He had even trimmed his beard a little. His father had encouraged him to shave it clean – but the look had grown too much on Stiles.

After Derek had walked out on Stiles, which had been several days ago, they hadn’t spoken to each other. But today that was going to change. Stiles had been horny since yesterday, he had to fuck Derek.

A few moments later the Stilinski men parked in front of the Hale house down at the preserve and rang the bell.

Derek opened the door widely, stopping the motion as his eyes locked with Stiles’s.

“Goodevening, Derek,” the Sheriff greeted.

Derek tore his eyes away from Stiles’s appearance and looked at the older man. “Hi, welcome, come inside, please.”

He stepped aside, letting the Stilinski’s inside. Stiles let his fingers trail on Derek’s forearm as he passed by him. The older man had rolled up the sleeves of his own button-up. 

Stiles didn’t give him another look as he toed of his shoes and followed his father to – what he assumed would be – the living room. He has known Ms. Ramirez for years, she even came to his graduation party, but he had never been in her home. It was a large house in between beautiful, tall trees and lots of space.

Ms. Ramirez rushed to the men. “Welcome! Oh, I am happy you are here.” She hugged – or rather crushed – them both with a big smile on her face.

You could not _not_ like this woman, she was adorable.

“Happy birthday, miss–”

Stiles interrupted himself when he saw Ms. Ramirez’s stern gaze.

“– _Abuela_ ,” he finished lamely.

Another girl appeared next to Ms. Ramirez. “ _Abuela_?” she asked a little confused. “Oh, you must be Stiles.”

Stiles nodded. “The one and only, except if you count my grandfather but he’s dead, so…”

It took her a moment to understand it was a joke, then she laughed, shaking her head. “Hi, I’m Zoë.” They shook hands. “Let me introduce you around,” she said excited, grabbing Stiles’s arm.

Stiles had lowkey expected for the Hales to be here, but he didn’t see one familiar face, except for Ms. Ramirez. And Derek had to be somewhere – he still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that they were related.

“Yo!” Zoë yelled when they reached the other side of the room – the house was _big._ He saw the adults – or well, the adult adults, since he was legally an adult too – on the other side of the room socializing. His father was laughing with someone Stiles didn’t know. “This is Stiles.”

They all looked at him for a moment.

“ _You_ are Stiles?” another girl asked, giggling at a boy.

“Uh, yes?” Stiles answered, scratching the nape of his neck.

“Don’t mind her,” the boy said. “She gets nervous around pretty boys.”

Zoë sighed next to Stiles. “These are our cousins, let me introduce you,” she said.

The girl that had giggled at him was Anne, the boy was her older brother Alec. There was a twin: Natasha and Sasha. And another boy called James, but they seemed to call him Jamie. According to them this was not even close to the half of their family.

He was in the middle of a cross examination at the moment.

“How old are you?” Sasha asked.

“22.”

“Where do you live at the moment?” Natasha followed.

“Georgetown, DC,” he answered.

“Siblings?”

“I wish,” Stiles laughed.

“And you are Derek’s… friend?” Anne asked.

Stiles looked at her. “He’s my boss, really.”

“And you just happened to drive here together?” she asked again.

“Well, he would come for his grandmother’s birthday,” Stiles lied. He didn’t even know he was related to Ms. Ramirez, he also didn’t know when her birthday was. “And I hadn’t seen my father for months, so when I discussed it with him we decided to drive together – good for the environment, you know.”

Alec snorted. “Derek always flies.”

There fell a silence. Stiles didn’t know what to say. Fortunately, Zoë opened her mouth.

“Are you still in school?” she asked.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I just submitted my master thesis, I’ll probably hear next week what my assessor thinks about it and if I can graduate.”

“Cool, what do you study?” she followed up.

“Law, both bachelor and master,” he smiled at her. He decided he liked Zoë, she seemed genuinely interested.

“And now? What are you going to do when you graduate?”

Stiles felt self-conscious for a moment, he was not one to talk about himself and his life to just anyone. He barely knew these people and they probably would read his diary if he gave it to them – that is, if he had one.

“Food!” Jamie yelled, standing up and rushing to the large table in the middle of the room.

Stiles turned his head, laughing at the boy – who was probably the same age Stiles was.

“Come,” Zoë said, grabbing his arm again. “Before one of them will abduct you and annoy you again,” she whispered.

Stiles just followed her with a small, grateful smile.

~

Stiles was seated opposite Derek. He could feel his eyes on him from time to time, especially if he talked with Zoë on his left or Alec on his right.

Stiles didn’t how or why, but a devilish thought crossed his mind. While cutting in his food, he let his foot wander to Derek’s side of the table. He slowly traced his calf up and down and then went to the other.

Derek’s body went rigid. Stiles could feel those green eyes burn his skin.

He retreated his foot and took a bite of his empanada – it was delicious. Just a moment later Stiles stretched his leg a little again, his foot teasing Derek’s left leg, even going as far as his thigh.

This time Derek was drinking his wine, so Stiles could hear him choke.

“You okay, cuz?” Alec asked.

Stiles looked at him too, at last, cocking his head a little. Derek was clenching his jaw, frowning at Stiles. Then he seemed to remember his cousin asked him something, so he turned to him. “Fine.”

Alec didn’t seem fazed by Derek’s answer. Apparently his family didn’t mind his grumpiness.

Next Stiles even dared to go further, towards his crotch, but Derek tried to stop him, by pressing his thighs together, trapping Stiles’s foot. Still, Stiles wiggled his toes caressing something that was clearly not as soft as it was supposed to be.

He looked up from his food, totally innocent, and locked his eyes with the man opposite him. Derek seemed clearly a little uncomfortable, the glint in his eyes told Stiles he had not gone too far. However, Derek was gripping his cutlery as if his life depended on it.

Stiles looked around as discrete as possible and saw nobody was watching them or noticing that _someone_ – hint: it’s Derek – was aroused as fuck. Stiles could feel Derek move his hips a little, humping against him.

 _Pig_ , Stiles mouthed to him, with a grin.

Derek just motioned his head a little to the back, indicating the question that was in his eyes. _Want to get out of here?_

Stiles acted as if he pondered for a moment, then he shook his head, retreating his limb. Derek apparently didn’t seem to like this.

_Shouldn’t have walked out on me, baby boy._

**~**

**_When are we going back?_ **

****

Derek had texted him later that same night, when Stiles was laying in bed.

_Dunno, wbu?_

**_I have to get back to work, that’s why I’m asking._ **

****

**_I can also book a ticket for you, if you want to stay longer?_ **

****

_No, that’s fine. I can take care of myself._

**_I know, Stiles._ **

****

It stayed silent for a moment as Stiles pondered about if he could go back with Derek or not. He had seen his father. He had even gone to a party. Met new people. He could go back with Derek, it was the least he could do.

Stiles was trying to be less selfish. Because he was. Selfish, that is. He thought about himself first in all matters. He couldn’t even understand when he had made that – unconscious – switch. He wasn’t like this when he was younger.

Stiles grabbed his phone again.

**_Are you mad at me?_ **

****

Derek had sent the messages a few minutes ago.

_No why would i be?_

**_I don’t know_ **

****

_Well im not_

**_Okay, good._ **

****

_Jupp_

_Whens the last time you came?_

It took Derek a moment to answer the question. Stiles imagined him turning red, especially his ears and sputter a little, before giving him an honest answer.

**_New year’s_ **

****

Good boy.

_Then why aren’t you here?_

****

**_omw_ **

It took Derek less than a quarter of an hour to reach the Stilinski home. He rang the bell and Stiles immediately opened it.

Derek didn’t lose any time as he walked inside, closing the door in all his haste to kiss Stiles. The younger man had to recover for a moment but kissed him back nonetheless.

“Touch me,” Derek breathed against his lips.

Stiles bit Derek’s bottom lip, pulling him with him towards his (old) room. Then, suddenly, it hit Stiles. He untangled himself from the desperate man. “Why did you leave last time?”

Derek just looked at him, trying to catch his breath. Stiles seemed less fazed.

“I’m sorry,” Derek finally muttered, eyes on the floor. He looked so obedient, if only he were. 

“Prove it,” Stiles said back, locking his eyes with Derek’s. He didn’t seem to understand Stiles’s plans, so Stiles made it a little more obvious. He stripped himself down completely and layed down on his bed. “Suck me.”

Derek gasped softly, nodding, and as if in a trance he walked to the bed and placed himself between Stiles’s long legs. He gripped Stiles’s – still soft – cock and used his spit as some kind of lubricant while making Stiles rock hard, with just his hand.

A loud groan left Stiles’s mouth as he felt Derek’s tongue on the base of his dick. He sighed in content as Derek bopped his head up and down – he was improving.

“Cover your teeth,” Stiles said, pushing his hand through Derek’s dark locks.

Derek followed his order and pressed a few kisses at the slit, letting his tongue roam all over Stiles. The younger man hauled the older up, pressing his lips against Derek’s. “Now back off,” Stiles breathed. Derek, confused as fuck, backed of a little, leaning against the end of the bed.

Stiles gripped himself and started to jerk off, as he locked his eyes with Derek’s.

“Let me touch you,” Derek said, already trying to place himself near Stiles again, but Stiles cut him off.

“Stay.”

Derek stirred, keeping his ass in the same spot.

“Good boy,” Stiles breathed, feeling the ecstatic feelings course through his body. It turned him immensely on as Derek watched his every movement, switching between Stiles’s face and his hand around his leaking cock.

“Hands behind you back,” Stiles ordered stern, as he saw Derek’s hands too close to his hard-on. It took him a moment to actually obey, but eventually he crossed his arms behind his back.

Stiles’s mouth fell open as he felt his climax coming closer and closer. With just a few more tugs he scrunched up his face as white squirts landed on his torso.

Realization seemed to dawn upon Derek. “You’re punishing me again, aren’t you?”

“Discipling,” Stiles corrected with a small, content sigh. He stood up to put on some boxers and to clean his stomach. Then, when he walked back into his room, Derek was still sitting on the same spot. He grabbed the older man’s face in his right hand, making him look at him, as he pressed his cheeks together. “Do you know why you’re not allowed to feel pleasure today?”

Derek’s eyes spit fire, but his voice was obedient and ashamed. “Because I left last time.”

Stiles nodded once. “And…?”

“And…” Derek repeated, frowning a little – apparently not knowing the second reason.

“I remember,” Stiles announced.

“Wha– _no_ ,” Derek said, his face still in Stiles’s hand.

Stiles nodded, a stern look on his face. “Oh, yes.”

“But you were loaded, you, you, you were drunk,” Derek frowned.

“The fuck I was,” Stiles said, finally letting go of his face. “Anyways, you fucked yourself without my consent and tried to play it off with something smart _and_ you left in the middle of sexy times, which means,” Stiles flexed his finger a few times.

“Which means?” Derek asked bummed.

“Take off your pants and your underwear.”

Derek immediately perked up, helping himself out of his clothes – except for his burgundy sweater. Stiles liked the piece of cloth, he had never seen Derek in one before. Derek was hard; his cock touching his belly.

“Get that happy stuff off you face, because you are not getting what you want,” Stiles said, locking his jaw.

Derek’s face fell immediately. Instead, both confusion and a little curiosity filled the normally blank canvas called his face.

“I am going to spank you,” Stiles announced.

A weird sound left Derek’s throat, his whole face burning up. “No, you’re not.”

Stiles smiled wickedly at him. “You sure about that?”

“100%.”

**~**

“Keep your ass in the air,” Stiles demanded.

Derek pressed his face even more into the comforter on Stiles’s bed. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Stiles said cheekily, caressing Derek’s behind. He had a great ass.

“No, I don’t,” Derek mumbled, which Stiles gladly ignored.

“Ten times, just my hand,” Stiles said. “But if I’m not satisfied, I’ll use my paddle, he’s lovely.”

“Sadist.”

Stiles landed his hand as hard as he could on Derek’s ass, making the man moan loudly.

“What was that?” Stiles asked innocently.

“Nothing,” Derek groaned.

Another hit, this time on his left cheek. Derek’s legs trembled. “Nothing?”

“Nothing, sir,” Derek corrected himself quickly.

“Hmm,” Stiles hummed, caressing the red spots on Derek’s ass. “Has anyone ever done this to you before?”

Derek stayed silent, but the red spots in his neck betrayed him.

Stiles hit him again, exactly at the same spot, letting the flesh burn some more.

“God,” Derek groaned, swaying a little. Stiles guided him in his previous position, making sure to have great access to Derek's ass.

“So?” Stiles asked again, sounding calm. “Tell me, baby boy, has anyone else seen your ass in the air like this, all red and roaring?”

“Yes, sir,” Derek sighed.

Stiles – who had known the answer already – hit his behind again, full force. He didn't like the answer. Another painful groan left Derek’s throat. “Who?”

“Kate.”

“Did you like it?” Stiles asked, caressing the red flesh a little more.

Derek tried to shake his head, but he was still pressing his face into the comforter, so it didn’t really work out. “No, I swear,” he said a little desperate instead.

Stiles could feel himself smile at the revelation. “And now, Derek?” Stiles teased. “Do you like this?” He hit him again. Derek gripped the comforter in a deadly crush. He was halfway there, just another five.

Derek just hummed a positive sound. The way his cock was leaking, made it hard to deny he liked – or even _loved_ Stiles abusing his ass.

Another hit, it made Derek sway a little again.

“Keep straight,” Stiles ordered. The adrenaline was rushing through his body, secretly he wanted to use his wooden paddle. But he was not sure Derek could take that.

“Yes, sir,” Derek breathed, turning his face, so he was laying with his cheek against the comforter, instead of his whole face. He had closed his eyes, but his whole face was red – almost as red as his behind.

Stiles hit him two more times, quickly one after another, earning a hiss from the man on his bed.

“Oh, I forgot to count,” Stiles mocked. “Do you–”

“Two!” Derek blurted out, still with his eyes closed. Knowing Derek he was probably too ashamed to look at Stiles or something dumb like that.

“Oh, did we just do two?” Stiles teased some more. It worked though, Derek opened his eyes and gave Stiles one of his famous dead looks. Stiles just looked back, a grin on his face.

“We- you did eight,” Derek gritted through his teeth.

“Hmm, okay,” Stiles said, not breaking the eye contact as he hit Derek again.

The older man’s mouth fell open in pain, as he scrunched up his face some.

“Last one,” Stiles whispered. Derek nodded, trying to blink away the tears in his eyes. Stiles suddenly saw some dried up tears. “Jesus.” With another slap, just as hard as the first one had been, he ended the spanking; letting go of Derek’s hips. He collapsed on the bed.

Stiles kissed both his cheeks, before grabbing the pot of crème on his nightstand. It was supposed to help with the burning and the soreness. So, he warmed it a bit in his hands, before applying it to Derek’s red behind, mumbling compliments.

“You did good, Derek.”

“I’m so proud of you, baby boy.”

“You have been so good for me.”

Derek just hummed content as Stiles massaged his bums softly with the cooling crème. He slowly fell asleep in Stiles’s old bed, so Stiles put the comforter over him. He was happy his father would work till early, so Derek could nap for a moment.

Just because he deserved it. He had been good, of course.

Stiles slowly sat down beside him on the bed.

Just because there were clothes on his chair. And he didn’t want to leave the room, in case Derek would wake up, of course.

After a few minutes he laid down next to Derek.

Just because he was a little tired himself. Also, the bed was big enough for the two of them, of course.

Stiles took a moment to look at Derek, really look at him. He had never really studied his face from so close, it was weird – like he was invading someone personal space, which in fact he was. It was creepy too. Still, he couldn’t make himself look away.

Black, thick eyebrows. Evenly black and long lashes, touching his cheekbones. Soft freckles, which you wouldn’t see if you weren’t as close as Stiles was. A well cared for beard. And soft, pink lips.

Stiles pressed a small peck against them.

Just because he could. And nothing else, of course.

**~**

The next day – and the following – Derek fidgeted behind the wheel, trying to keep his ass from burning, as they drove back to Washington DC. Stiles was satisfied.

**~**

Stiles was happy he was in DC again. He didn’t want to be in Beacon Hills today. Especially today. He just cursed this day and he would till the end of eternity.

The music was blasting through their apartment, as Stiles danced around. He had closed his eyes, as not to see Lydia. Or more specifically Lydia’s eyes. Her gaze was nothing but pity. The alcohol that was coursing through his body made it a little better.

“You need to stop doing this to yourself, Stiles,” she said softly, coming closer to him.

He opened his eyes, taking another swig of the bottle. Then he gave her a-definitely-not-sober grin. “Let’s just dance, Lyds,” he slurred.

“You can’t even live your life properly because of this..." she motioned at something with her hands. "Because of your war with love,” Lydia went further, totally ruining Stiles’s mood.

He locked his jaw and locked his eyes with hers. “Love,” he scoffed. “Love is nothing but an illusion.”

“Whyever would you think that?” she asks. “Do you think I don’t love you? How about Jackson? Your _father_?”

He just shook his head at her.

“You need to accept the love in your life, Stiles,” she scolded him, worry very visible in her eyes.

“I’d rather not, thanks.”

He turned around again, ignoring the starwberry blonde and dancing further to the blasting music. “You put it down like New York City,” he sung with the lyrics. “I never sleep wild like Los Angeles.”

A hand on his shoulder made him turn around.

“Derrrrek,” he slurred with a smile through half lidded eyes. “Will y’dance wi’ me?”

When had he even arrived?

“Stiles?” Derek greeted unsure. Then he turned around, facing Lydia. “What’s going on?”

Stiles heard Lydia sigh, but closed his eyes again, trying to block out their conversation. It didn’t work unfortunately.

“This is Stiles’s way of coping,” Lydia sighed.

“What? What do you mean?”

“Just–” Lydia cut herself off. “It’s not my place to say, I’ll give you two a sec.”

There fell a silence between them, Stiles sighed happily. He moved his hips to Pitbull’s voice once more.

“Just, Derek,” Lydia started again. “Don’t take anything he says right now to the heart.” Then she left them.

Stiles knew because he heard the door being closed.

“Stiles?” Derek asked. “Are you, um, okay?”

Stiles opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. “Never been better, how about you, handsome?”

Derek’s cheeks warmed, but he just nodded it away. “Yeah, good, I actually wanted to talk to you, but I see you’re not in a good position.”

“Not?” Stiles asked confused, cocking his head. “I’ve never been better.”

“It’s about the case,” Derek explained.

Stiles groaned, dropping his head against Derek’s chest. “I just want to dance, why does no one care about what I want for a change?”

Derek gripped Stiles’s face between his hands, making sure to look him in the eyes. “I care, Stiles,” Derek said.

Stiles mouth fell open for a second, before he pushed himself forward. He pressed his lips against Derek’s. Derek kissed him back.

“Come on,” Derek said, gripping Stiles’s hand. “You’re going to drink some water and then you’re going to bed.” He tugged Stiles with him towards the open kitchen.

“Bu’ I don’t wanna go t’bed,” Stiles slurred again, reluctantly going with Derek to the kitchen.

“I’ll go with you,” Derek proposed. “How about that?”

Stiles nodded. “Will you not leave me?”

Derek bit his lip. He had never seen Stiles this… vulnerable. He shook his head quietly. “Never.”

After making sure Stiles had drunk enough water to sober up just a little, he grabbed his hand again and led him to the hall. “Um, which one is your room again?”

Stiles grinned lazily. “This one,” he opened the door to the right and pulled Derek with him.

The both of them went to lay down on Stiles’s bed and Stiles snuggled even closer to Derek, placing his head on his chest.

“Thank you,” Stiles murmured.

“No problem,” Derek answered, getting a hand through Stiles’s hair. It stayed silent for minutes.

“I just miss her,” Stiles murmured again, before falling asleep. Faint snoring followed his openhearted confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you missed me? :) (I know you guys missed the story and not me...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more insight in why Stiles behaves the way he behaves and a (small) part during the trial. Stiles also finally talks about his mother (forced) with Derek. There are lots of feeeeelings ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, you guys! Let me point out that I have no idea how the legal system works in the US, so I totally winged this. Have fun reading! :)
> 
> Ps. Didn’t proofread, oops :)

Two hours later, when the moon was still shining brightly and Stiles was still drunk as a skunk, he woke up in Derek’s arms. He hadn’t left him.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered, slurring a little. He had to get it off his chest, he would not remember this tomorrow anyway.

“Hmm?” came the response, as Stiles felt Derek’s chest vibrate.

“Why are you here?” he whispered still.

“You wanted me to stay, remember?” Derek mumbled back, refusing to arouse fully from his sleep.

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Stiles answered. “Why are you still with me, while I’m treating you so shitty?”

“You’re not treating me shitty,” Derek answered.

“I am.”

“I knew what I was getting into, Stiles,” Derek sighed. “You were honest with me from the beginning.”

“So why are you still with me?”

“We’re not a couple, Stiles,” Derek shot back, it was audible he was smiling.

“Answer my question.”

“Because I- Because I don’t want to leave,” Derek said. He was lying, but Stiles didn’t comment on it.

“You should leave me,” Stiles muttered, unintentionally clamping himself down on Derek more.

“Why?”

“You will eventually,” he whispered back.

Then it stayed quiet and they both fell back asleep.

**~**

“Oh, I’m gonna die,” Stiles groaned during breakfast, clasping his head with both his hands.

Derek just sipped his coffee.

“No one forced you to drink enough to forget that thing we’re not supposed to talk about during junior year,” Jackson commented. Apparently he was back.

“Your voice is making it worse,” Stiles commented, opening his eyes to look at him. “Oh Jesus, and your face is adding to it too.”

Derek silently snorted – for as far as someone can do that silently, earning himself a glare from Jackson.

“Stop talking, Stilinski,” Lydia said, putting his eggs in front of him.

“Can’t,” he admitted around a mouth full of food. “Oh, dude,” he remembered, turning to face Derek. A sharp knife cut right into his brain. Stiles groaned loudly. “What’s up with the case?”

“You remember?” Derek asked confused.

“Yeah, I’m awesome like that.”

Derek nodded. “Yeah, well, we have seen the new evidence, it’s not pretty.”

“Shit man, what is it?” Stiles groaned. “What have you done?”

Derek stayed silent. The dude really needed to learn when to be quiet and when not. Like, right now, Stiles had to know what was going on – with other words: he shouldn’t stay quiet now.

“Dude, tell me,” Stiles said, stuffing some more eggs down his throat.

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek hummed, taking his time to sip his coffee once more. “I think it’s better to just show you,” he said at last.

“Okay, so show me then?” Stiles said a little unsure, it sounded more like a question.

“Whenever you’re ready we can go to the office,” Derek commented. “I’ll wait in the car.” He stood up, thanked Lydia for breakfast and exited the apartment.

“Hmm,” Lydia commented, thinking things over.

“So, you guys official now, Stilinski?” Jackson grinned. “Sleeping over and stuff.” He made an obnoxious motion close to his crotch.

Stiles ignored him and put his stuff in the dishwasher before going to take a quick shower.

**~**

“Fucking bastards,” Stiles breathed. Derek was showing him the footages that was Jennifer’s so called evidence. It was of them, Stiles and Derek.

And on every one of them it seemed like Derek was forcing himself on Stiles, or at least like he initiated the contact. The time in the kitchen when Stiles pulled away, but they didn’t show what happened after. Their first kiss in the elevator, exactly at the moment that Stiles pulled himself away, still pressing Derek’s arms against the wall.

It was creepy.

“How did they get this? And they fucking cropped the footages, so this is bullshit,” Stiles hissed.

Peter was sitting in one of the chairs, he was the only other person in this company who had seen the video’s. Except for the culprit down at security, Stiles would murder that one. The older man opened his mouth. “They must’ve bribed someone.”

Derek had been silent the whole time. It wasn’t any different at the moment.

“Stiles,” Peter started. “For now it’s important to know, would you testify?”

“Of course,” Stiles said immediately, as if it was stupid to even ask. It made Derek look up from his brooding spot.

“You would?”

Stiles frowned at Derek. “Is that a legitimate question?”

“Uh, oh, trouble in paradise,” Peter grinned.

Stiles locked his jaw and focused on something else, he didn’t want to lash out on Peter. He wasn’t angry at him, or at Derek for that matter – he was just so damn annoyed with this whole situation.

 _Shit._ He had not taken his medicine.

Not now. Don’t trip out.

He took a moment, hearing Peter excuse himself and leaving the room. Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. At last, he looked up at Derek. “Why would you think I wouldn’t?”

“Who do you miss?” Derek asked back.

“What?”

“Who did you miss?”

“What?” Stiles asked again, not having a clue what he was talking about. This was getting out of hand, all the freaking questions made his skin crawl. “And don’t you dare ask anything again, try to make sense.”

Derek’s eyebrows mocked Stiles, as they reached his hairline. “You, uh,” he stopped. Then he locked his eyes with Stiles again, finishing his sentence. “Last night, you said you missed someone, and like the whole fiasco at your place yesterday…” he trailed off.

Stiles bit his cheek and just shook his head.

“Just-” Derek cut himself off, sighing. “Just, tell me.”

The younger man looked away, not wanting to share this part of his life with Derek. He didn’t even share it with his own father; so why would he share it with him?

“Did you guys fuck?”

As if struck by lightning, Stiles’s eyes snapped back to Derek. “Dude, what the actual fuck?”

“You tell me,” Derek just shrugged. “You just–”

“My mom, okay?” Stiles lashed out. “You want to know? It’s my mother, okay? So, no, we did not fuck, since not everything is about fucking, although you seem to think my whole fucking life is about sex.”

“I know,” Derek said softly. He didn’t seem shocked or anything.

“What?” Stiles asked confused. The indistinctness was pushing away his anger for a moment.

“I know,” Derek repeated. “I just wanted you to tell me.”

Stiles was still confused, what was even…?

“Forget it, back to–”

Derek interrupted him, shaking his head. “No, you’re hurting Stiles, and at first I couldn’t place it, because I didn’t know you like I do right now, but you’re shutting me out and you’re scared I’m going to leave you, I’m not. I promise.”

Stiles was starstruck and he had to bite on his cheek to not wet his eyes. Those green eyes that looked back at him were so honest, so sincere. “Don’t make promises you won’t keep,” Stiles said softly, his voice breaking at the end. He swallowed quickly.

Derek just nodded once, giving him a small smile. “I promise,” he repeated.

“Don’t,” Stiles breathed, frowning to stop the tears from pouring. They were already blurring his view. “Just, don’t.”

With a few quick steps Derek was in front of Stiles, wrapping his arms around him. Stiles stirred, wanting to push the older man away.

“Don’t,” Derek echoed hushing. “Don’t push me away.”

Stiles just stood there, as Derek comforted him.

It was new. And weird. But, if Stiles were completely honest, it was more than welcome. Pity he wasn’t completely honest.

**~**

“Okay,” Peter started. They were alone. “So, you need to be completely honest with me, so they can’t undermine us,”

Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, I know you know – congrats by the way, I heard you can graduate?”

Stiles nodded again with a smile. He had had a zoom meeting with his assessor yesterday, he had loved his thesis. He seriously said he loved it. “Thanks.”

“Okay, so tell me about you relationship with Derek,” Peter asked, gripping his pen.

Stiles acted a little shy. He had talked this through with Derek, no one had to know about their ‘relationship’. “We just, um,” he stumbled over his words. “It’s new,” Stiles stated.

“Define new,” Peter said, penning down Stiles’s words.

“Somewhere in November we kind of talked about it and um… the elevator was our first kiss,” Stiles said, waving it off, while simultaneously turning red.

He noticed he didn’t have to fake a lot, this was embarrassing. To talk about it, he meant, because he was not ashamed of Derek.

Peter hummed. “Did he force himself on you?”

“What?” Stiles blurted.

“Did he force himself on you?” Peter asked again, not breaking their eye contact.

“What kind of question is that?” Stiles muttered.

The security videos had been deleted from the system, so Peter had not seen how Stiles was the one who initiated most of the contact. But still… Derek was his nephew, for God’s sake.

Peter probably saw the emotions flicker through Stiles’s eyes, because he opened his mouth again. “He’s still your boss, Stiles, you need to understand what this looks like.”

Stiles gritted his teeth. “Derek has no fault okay? He didn’t do anything I didn’t want.”

“Good.” He penned something down, before he went further. “Anything I need to know about you? About your past? Any misdemeanours? Any medical issues, like diagnosis?”

“No,” Stiles answered a little too fast.

Peter looked him over, he didn’t seem to believe Stiles. “Are you sure?”

This time Stiles slowed himself down and nodded. “Yes.”

“You know everything you say to me now will stay between us right?”

Stiles nodded.

“And you also know,” Peter went further. “They will try to find a way to undermine your testimony?”

“Jupp,” Stiles answered, almost bored. Everything would be all right. He just didn’t want to be here anymore. “Are we done?”

Peter nodded. “For today, yes.”

He got out of the office as fast as he could and took the stairs to his – or, actually Derek’s, being the boss and all – floor.

“Damnit,” he cursed under his breath. Why was he doing this again?

He barged into Derek’s office, closing the door behind him. He needed a distraction.

Derek looked up, a little shocked, but he relaxed once he saw Stiles. “Hey,” he greeted. “How’d it go?”

Stiles pulled Derek’s mouth against his own, by tugging him closer by his grey tie. “Good,” he breathed against his boss’s lips once he broke the kiss.

“Good,” Derek whispered back, looking mesmerized at Stiles. “Thank you.”

Stiles didn’t say anything for a moment, just pecking Derek’s lips a few times. And then some more. He slowly traced the bulges on both sides of Derek’s body – even though Stiles had grown more into his body, he would never have biceps like that.

“Tell me something,” Derek said, pushing Stiles’s hair from his forehead.

“Like what?” Stiles asked back, settling on Derek’s desk, his legs between Derek’s.

“What were you like when you were young?”

Stiles’s first instinct was to roll his eyes and talk about something else or just say he had to go, and he almost did it. Almost.

“Uh, don’t know,” Stiles shrugged. “My coach used to call me a hyperactive spaz, that probably sums it up.”

Derek grinned. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

Stiles hit his shoulder. “Mean,” he pouted.

Derek just pressed another kiss on Stiles’s pouted lips. “Coach? What’d you play?”

“Lacrosse,” Stiles answered. “I really sucked during freshman, but I got good at it.”

“Sounds nice,” Derek smiled. “And you went to school with Lydia and Jackson?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, we have known each other for forever.” He looked into Derek’s eyes. Was he really interested in Stiles? Why would he? “Our parents were friends before us,” Stiles added.

“Have you ever been sick?” was Derek’s next question.

Stiles frowned, that was a _very_ specific question. He voiced his thoughts, locking his jaw after.

Derek shrugged nonchalantly. “Oh, just being curious.”

“You saw the medicine in the bathroom,” Stiles stated annoyed.

Derek’s act shattered. “I did, don’t get mad, I just… I just want to help.”

“What makes you think they were mine?”

“I, um,” Derek stopped himself. “I saw you swallow pills once, I thought they were drugs and decided to watch you, this was way back, before um,” he just motioned between them. “Please, don’t get mad.”

Stiles had to focus on his breathing, so it stayed quiet for a moment. It was not like Stiles was ashamed of himself, nobody had ever noticed – at least not his submissives. Because that was what Derek was, and nothing more.

The younger man stood up and walked towards the large window, looking over DC. It was dark already.

“I’m not mad at you,” he said quietly. “I’m angry at myself.”

Derek looked up, but Stiles didn’t meet his questioning eyes. He could almost smell the vulnerability in them. It made him nauseous.

“Why?” Derek asked, as quietly as Stiles had done.

Stiles sighed, still not facing the man. “It’s complicated.”

“Is it lethal?” Derek asked worried.

Stiles turned around, his face emotionless. “It is none of your business, how about that?” He didn’t want to talk about this bullshit. It was not like he was crazy.

“Actually it is, Stiles,” Derek intervened. “I care about you.”

“Then don’t,” Stiles said back.

“What? It’s not some sort of switch I can turn on and off,” Derek frowned.

Stiles shook his head slowly. “I never asked you to care about me.”

Derek groaned frustrated. “You are a serious pain in my ass,” he grumbled.

Stiles shrugged. “Can be even more of one.”

“Not the time,” Derek answered annoyed. “You’re impossible.”

“I’m going home,” Stiles announced, but Derek stopped him.

“Stay at my place tonight.”

Stiles laughed, but it stopped once he saw Derek was serious. “What? No.”

“It has been on the news,” Derek announced. “I don’t think people will leave you alone.”

The news? Was the company seriously that famous? Or didn’t the tabloids have enough other bullshit to write about? “I’ll be fine.”

“Stiles–”

He just walked away, closing the door to Derek’s office behind him.

**~**

That night, while laying in bed, Stiles was pondering. Pondering about everything: life, the situation he was in, Derek. He didn’t want to think about Derek, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

How had it gotten like this?

Derek knew he was sick… That was… Unwelcome. It felt like Derek had invaded the bubble he had lived in and only sometimes opened to three people in the whole wide world. And the man was even invading further, almost reaching the bubble that he never opened to anyone.

He didn’t want that. He didn’t want any of this.

So, why did he let it happen?

With a groan he pressed his face in his pillow. “Fuck.”

He had been doing so good, why was Derek ruining it?

He had decided to take his medicine again. Today he had really forgotten it, but sometimes he took a break of the pills. The pills made him feel sick.

Stiles had unconsciously slipped into another episode. But now that he thought about it he noticed it. The medicine helped with making it less heavy, but sometimes the negative thoughts and memories filled his head over and over and he didn’t know how to stop it.

He couldn’t stop thinking about his– _her_ lately. Bits and pieces just played over and over on his retina. It drove him crazy.

The day she died he was the only one with her. His father had been working, like most of Stiles’s life.

That didn’t change after her death. If he wasn’t working, he was drinking.

The way Stiles had taken care of his mother, he had taken care of his father once the man came home.

He had felt bad for his father. So bad. Only thinking about it made him see red.

In an instant Stiles stood up from his bed. It was 03:12 AM and he had to go to work tomorrow. He started to pace around in his room.

He was so lost in his thoughts about his parents and Derek and everything, that he didn’t notice the door to his bedroom opening.

“Stiles?”

His eyes whipped to the sound. Lydia was standing in the door, it was visible she had been asleep.

“Hey, everything okay?” he asked worried.

She nodded and came inside. “I wanted to ask you,” she said, sitting down on his bed. “Are you okay?”

He nodded and sat down on his bed too, after she motioned for him to do so.

“You know it is not your fault, right?” she asked.

Stiles nodded.

“Stiles,” she sighed. “It is not your fault, do you hear me?”

“But it–”

She interrupted him immediately. “No, no buts.” Lydia grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly. Stiles felt uncomfortable, but he let her anyway. “The only one with fault is that crazy ex of his–”

“She’s not his ex.”

“Don’t interrupt me.”

“Sorry.”

“That Jennifer or something is crazy and she’s not going to drag you down with her, you hear me, Stilinski?” she said stern. All her sleep went away, as she was scolding him. “Because neither you nor Derek are at fault here.

Stiles just nodded at the moments he thought he should.

The strawberry blonde sighed, looking at her best friend. “You’re not feeling good, huh?”

The way she asked spoke volumes. She knew he was not feeling _good,_ not just not feeling good – if that even made any sense.

Before Lydia could ask her next question, Stiles answered.

“Yeah, I know, I have to start again,” he sighed. “But I just forgot today, okay?”

She nodded, squeezing his hand again. “I think you should tell Peter,” she said cautious. “Or at least Derek.”

Stiles bit on his cheek. “No.”

“And what if shit hits the fan during court?”

She always made sense, but he was not going to give in this time. “It won’t.”

Lydia just nodded. “Okay, just try to get some sleep, okay?”

Stiles nodded. “Thanks, Lyds.”

“No problem, I love you,” she said back, as she stood up.

Stiles laid down again. “Goodnight,” he muttered, before Lydia left.

**~**

The rest of the week Stiles and Peter focused on court as they prepared questions and held mock trials.

He was also a little tense because he would hear from the FBI within a few days. Stiles was hoping so badly he could enroll in the summer. And otherwise he would still find a way to enroll.

**~**

Stiles took place at the front of the court, next to Amanda Bernstein, the judge. His palms were sweating like crazy, as he felt so many eyes on him. This was it. This was the moment he had to declare Derek not guilty. Otherwise it would all be even more his fault.

Peter wanted to open his mouth as he stood up, but he was interrupted by the door. Someone came in. All eyes went away from Stiles, for which he was grateful.

“You can’t just barge in here!” Jennifer’s lawyer said annoyed.

“Order!” Amanda Bernstein yelled. “This is a private court, ma’am, so I request you leave.”

“Invitees are welcome, which in fact I am, so I’ll just take place over here.” With a swift motion Talia Hale sat down.

Of course. Who else than a Hale could be so confident and professional about defying a judge?

Peter gave Stiles a nod, Stiles nodded back.

The judge made an annoyed sound, but she quickly focused on Peter as he opened his mouth.

“Mr. Stilinski, thank you for joining us today, could you explain the earth of your relation with my client?”

Stiles nodded. Just, breathe in and out. Exactly like how they had practiced. “Derek and I are uh… in a relationship, it’s still new though.”

“What kind of relationship?”

Stiles could feel Derek’s and Talia’s eyes on him, he was not sure which was bothering him more. “Uhm, a romantic one?”

He didn’t mean to sound so questioning, but sitting here, while everything depended on him was so different from having mock trials at the office.

“Okay, and when did this relationship start?” Peter asked.

“Around November.”

Peter nodded.

“And has my client ever done anything you were not comfortable with?”

“Objection, Your Honor,” Jennifer’s lawyer yelled, standing up. “Leading question.”

“Your Honor, it’s an important question,” Peter intervened.

“Sustained, get to the point Mr. Hale,” Bernstein said. She almost sounded bored, as if she didn’t care at all. As Stiles had pointed out before _biased._

Peter’s nostrils flared – another Hale trait – before he rephrased his question. His question hadn’t been leading at all, but the judges words were the ones that counted.

“Has my client ever made you uncomfortable?”

“Objection, Your Honor, vague,” the annoying lawyer yelled again.

“Sustained.”

 _Jesus_.

“Has Mr. Hale, this man sitting right here,” Peter pointed at Derek for emphasis. “Done something, anything that comes to mind, that you regret happening from November until today?”

Stiles hid his laugh well. “No, he hasn’t.”

The questions that followed were easier. Peter focused more on his formulation, not getting interrupted by Jennifer’s attorney anymore.

“That’s all your honor,” Peter said at last.

Stiles’s heart started to beat so hard, he heard it in his ears. Now the hard part was going to start.

“Mr. Stilinski could you repeat the earth of your relationship with Mr. Hale?”

“Objection Your Honor,” Peter said. “Asked and answered.”

The judge gave Jennifer’s lawyer – whose name Stiles kept forgetting – a look. When he didn’t say anything, Amanda Bernstein mumbled a _sustained_. It made Stiles frown, he had not expected that. The woman seemed to loath Peter, or Derek, or both even.

Derek had told Stiles about the other times in court when she could have just ignored the existence of the Hales – she seemed to favor Jennifer’s story. Which was why Stiles had to do his best, even more than his best.

**~**

A little while later, Stiles sighed deep as they sat in Peter’s car.

“You did good, Stiles,” Peter smiled at him from the rearview mirror. “Seriously, like when you even told that piece of crap Sam-” So, that was the lawyer’s name. “That you wouldn’t answer his question because it was leading, like, _whaaat_?” Peter laughed.

Stiles smiled. The judge had asked Stiles about his knowledge and it had turned into something so unprofessional, but Stiles didn’t care. He just wanted to get a few points at Bernstein’s court to help Derek out of this shithole.

Derek had been silent again. So, Stiles stayed silent too. Peter talked about the case and didn’t mind the fact that the two men were silent. Once he had dropped them off at Derek’s house, he drove off, saying something about how he had to prepare some things for the next court session.

“Thank you,” Derek said suddenly, he sounded so sincere.

Stiles just shrugged. “No problem.” He traced the rim of his glass.

“I mean it, Stiles,” Derek said.

Stiles looked up, Derek was already staring at him, so he just nodded. “I know.”

“So,” Derek started, putting his own glass on the table, as he moved closer to Stiles. “Let me repay you.” His hand slowly traced Stiles’s knee, upwards, over his thigh, resting on his left groin.

Stiles grabbed Derek a little forcefully and pulled him away. “Another time.”

Red spots appeared in Derek’s face, but soon Stiles found out it wasn’t of shame. “Why?”

“Not in the mood,” Stiles answered bored, shrugging.

Derek sighed. “You haven’t been in the mood since we came back from Beacon Hills,” he stated. “Have I done something?”

Stiles shook his head. They had been back for around two weeks now. Derek was right to question him, but Stiles had been honest. He wasn’t in the mood, it happened sometimes.

“Then what is it? Are you bored of me?” Derek asked.

 _Jesus._ Here we go again. The man was an open book, he didn’t mind being vulnerable at all. Stiles sometimes envied Derek because of it, he could barely talk about feeling, let alone show them.

“I am most certainly not,” Stiles commented. “Like I said, I’m just not in the mood.”

“Not in the mood as in you can’t get it up?” Derek provoked.

Stiles locked his eyes with the other man. He knew this is what Derek wanted. Stiles could be provoked easily, and then he’d give Derek what he wanted, because an angry Stiles was often a horny Stiles. He knew him well.

“Okay, fine,” Derek huffed. “Let’s take a bath, the day is finally done.”

Stiles nodded a little tired. “Sounds like a plan.”

Once they got upstairs, the bath was filled with water and some nice smelling things Derek had put in it, they undressed. Derek got in first and Stiles was too tired to even argue about who was going to be the big spoon. So, he just got in after Derek, placing himself between his legs.

“How did you get that scar?” Derek asked a little worried, tracing the nasty thing on Stiles’s back.

“Is it the first time you see it?” Stiles asked, closing his eyes as he leaned some more against Derek.

“Yes,” Derek whispered, pressing his lips against the damaged skin.

“It was an accident,” Stiles swallowed. “Long time ago.”

“What happened?” Derek asked again.

Stiles just shrugged. “Drunk relative.”

“So, what? He just cut you or something?”

Stiles sighed, suppressing the pictures that were on display in his head again. He didn’t want to think about it. He hadn’t thought about it for years. He was not going to start now. Then again, being evasive would only encourage Derek to go on. Stiles knew him well too.

“The glass from a bottle broke and it cut me.”

Derek hummed, sensing Stiles’s tension. He just wrapped his arms around Stiles and sat with him, like he knew Stiles needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love reading all your comments, so thank you for cheering me up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut and sadness.
> 
> Warning:  
> \- bondage (rope, wrists)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know, I know, it’s been a long time. Partly thanks to my exams and partly because I didn’t feel well. Anyways, this is the last chapter, the next one will be the epilogue.

Stiles was bipolar. He had been diagnosed when he was sixteen years old. The disorder was not unknown to the Stilinski’s. Next to her frontotemporal dementia, Claudia Stilinski had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder too.

When Stiles was younger his parents and teachers had thought he had ADHD, but that view changed when his first depressive episode had hit. It had been a heavy period.

“Stilinski, my office,” Derek called him out of his thoughts.

Stiles stood up hurriedly, grabbing his planner and a pen before entering Derek’s office. “Yes, Mr. Hale?” Stiles smiled.

Derek looked at him, keeping quiet.

“What?” Stiles asked a little unsure.

“You’re smiling,” Derek stated in awe.

Stiles’s smiles faltered a little, as he understood what Derek had meant. Stiles hadn’t smiled in a while, so the medicine were doing their job. At least he hadn’t felt nauseous. _Yet_.

“Okay,” Derek said, clearing his throat. “I’ll be leaving town tomorrow.”

Stiles looked frantically at the agenda. “What? But there is nothing planned.” He flipped through the planner, in his hands, but nothing. _Nada_.

“Yeah, I haven’t told you yet, I just got off the phone,” Derek explained. “I have to go to the symposium in New York.”

Stiles penned it down. “When will you be back?”

“I think I’ll be back at Friday, but deep into the night, so actually Saturday,” his boss answered.

“It’s Monday today, is the symposium lasting for so long?” Stiles hummed. “I could come with you,” Stiles proposed.

Derek smiled, shaking his head softly. “I’ll be alright, besides you have your graduation, it’s just a few days.”

Stiles shrugged. _Act normal._ He bit his cheek for a moment, they were not some married couple. He had to let Derek do his own thing. Stiles looked at Derek, faking a smile and nodding.

“Have you heard from the Academy?” Derek asked hopeful.

Stiles shook his head. “No, which doesn’t mean much good, I should’ve heard from them almost two weeks ago, or at least last week.”

Derek pondered for a moment. “You can always just stay here.”

Stiles laughed. “I know, but let’s be honest, it’s not much of a future perspective to stay an assistant, while I have bled, sweated and cried for my degrees. As in _plural_.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Always the entertainer.”

“It’s the genes,” Stiles said. “My grandfather was a comedian, especially during the war, his best friend had fled Poland because of like Hitler and nazis, you know.”

Derek hummed, listening intent.

“Which is my other grandfather,” Stiles smiled.

“Oh, you’re Polish?” Derek asked interested.

Stiles nodded. “Erm, well, like a quarter.”

Derek grinned. “Cool. Anyways, about the Academy, don’t lose hope, I’m sure something went wrong, because they would be insane not to hire you.”

Stiles smiled to the floor. “Thanks, Der.”

“So are you in the mood for some amazing goodbye sex?” Derek said nonchalantly, ordering his papers.

Stiles laughed. “Always.”

His boss gave him a pointed look.

“Okay, fine,” Stiles huffed. “Not always, but I am now– change the look on your face, bastard.” Stiles bridged the distance between them and pressed his lips against Derek’s.

**~**

A week later, Stiles opened his mail at work. He was bored out of his mind, since Derek had been in a meeting all day. It was about that stupid case with Jennifer again.

Suddenly, his eyes raked over an e-mail. His heart moved up his throat and started to beat there, as he clicked on the e-mail.  
  


_Dear Mr. Stilinski,_

_Our profound apologies. According to our system the letter with your result for joining the Training FBI Academy has never reached you. I hereby certify that you will have a spot at the Academy, your letter will follow soon. We hope to see you in the summer._ _If you have any further enquiries, please do not hesitate to contact us._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Catherine Smith_

“Oh my God,” Stiles mumbled. “Oh my God,” he said louder. He stood up, then sat down again. He could not barge into Derek’s office. The man was busy. “Oh my God,” he echoed himself again, more in awe this time.

He grabbed his phone to call his dad and Lydia and Jackson. When the calls ended and he had ben congratulated what felt like a million times, he checked on Derek. But he was still in a meeting.

Stiles was annoyed. He wanted tot share the good news, those stuffy, old, white men had to go. This was much more important.

He sat down behind his desk again and grabbed his phone once more.

**_Make them go._ **

The reply didn’t come much later.

_I can’t._

Stiles pouted at the screen.

**_Then excuse urself or smth_ **

****

**_I want to tell you something…_ **

****

Moments later the door of Derek’s office opened and he walked towards Stiles – who had a huge grin on his face.

“I got in,” he said.

Derek didn’t seem to understand the words.

“I got into the Academy,” Stiles explained, still shining brightly.

“Jesus,” Derek laughed. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, hauling him up from his chair. “I told you! I’m so proud of you, Stiles,” he smiled.

Stiles hugged him back, smiling from ear to ear. “Thanks,” he muttered against Derek’s shoulder.

Derek pressed a kiss on Stiles temple and created some distance between them. “Congratulations,” he smiled again.

Stiles let out a shuddering breath. There was falling a lot of stress off his shoulders. _He got in._

“We’ll celebrate tomorrow, okay?” Derek proposed.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed, staring into Derek’s eyes. The man was as happy as Stiles was, it was weird to see at first, but then it made Stiles even happier.

Derek wanted to retreat back to his boring office, but Stiles pulled him back, pressing his lips against Derek’s. It was not like most of their kisses. It was closed mouthed. It was _gentle_. It was _happiness_.

With a final peck Derek left Stiles and went into his office again.

“What was that?” Stiles hummed to himself as he sat down again.

**~**

“I feel it in my head, my shoulders, knees and toes,” Stiles hummed to the radio as he did the dishes. Derek had told him it could all go in the dishwasher, but Stiles was too happy and excited at the moment.

He turned around to grab the stuff on the kitchen island, only to stir every motion – including his hips moving to the beat of the song. Derek was leaning against the wall, watching Stiles.

Stiles had never felt this way. But he felt it into his bones. It was… self consciousness. He didn’t like it.

“So, how do you want to celebrate?” Derek asked, after Stiles had cleared his throat awkwardly, turning around again.

“I had something in mind,” Stiles answered mischievously.

“Hmm? And what may that be?” Derek murmured, much closer to Stiles than he had been previously.

Stiles turned around, facing the older man. He couldn’t stop grinning. “I want to ride you,” Stiles finally said, biting his lip to stop from grinning.

Derek’s brain didn’t seem to process the meaning of the words. “You… what?”

“I want to ride you,” Stiles repeated.

Derek slowly nodded. “You, uh, you, you want to, uh, ride _me_?” he stuttered ridiculed. “As in sexual intercourse ride me?”

“Hmh,” Stiles answered, placing his hands on Derek’s chest. “As in your dick in my ass ride you, as in I want you to cum inside me ride you,” he whispered next to his ear.

Derek laughed nervously. “You’re crazy,” he said, still not believing what Stiles wanted.

Stiles just intertwined their fingers and took him upstairs.

It took Stiles barely five minutes to undress them both, make sure Derek was okay with this and tie him up to the bed.

Stiles sat down on Derek’s thighs, looking at him.

“Are you sure?” Derek whispered, biting his lip.

Stiles nodded. “Are you?”

Derek nodded back. “Have you ever done this before?”

Stiles gritted his teeth a little nervously. “No,” he whispered back.

The answer made Derek’s hard cock jump.

After sloppily stretching himself and squirting lube everywhere, Stiles grabbed Derek’s dick and lifted himself a little off the other man. Slowly he inserted the pulsing cock inside him. With a low, painfully groan he tried to adjust to the feeling.

Derek bit his lip to stop a chocked off sound.

Stiles looked at him.

Derek looked right back.

“Are you okay?” Derek whispered.

Stiles nodded. “Are you?”

Derek gave him a blissful grin. “More than okay, even.”

Stiles put his hands flatly on Derek’s chest, rolling his hips a little – which earned him a few moaned curses from Derek – before finally lifting and dropping himself a few times.

His arms buckled and he almost fell right on top of Derek, as he found that little bundle of nerves. “God!”

Derek grinned at him, restraining a little at the rope, before slowly moving his own hips. “Come on, Stiles, ride me then,” he challenged.

And so Stiles did.

“Fuck,” Derek moaned loudly as Stiles set a rougher pace, pinching the older man’s nipples.

Stiles hit his prostate time after time, pre-cum dripping from the head of his cock. It was red, hard and threatened to spill any minute now.

The obnoxious sound of skin slapping against skin was audible through the room, next to their panting and dirty words.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles breathed, intertwining their fingers.

Derek jerked his hips involuntary, meeting Stiles half way.

Stiles’s breath stoked into his throat as he painted his stomach with his own semen.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Derek groaned, closing his eyes as Stiles’s ass clenched around him and made him come too.

Stiles collapsed on Derek’s body, placing his head in the creak in Derek’s neck. The place smelled like him. It also smelled salty because of the sweat that had build up in the spot. Stiles nipped at it, letting his tongue roam in Derek’s neck – ending with a soft bite.

When he felt Derek getting soft inside him, he pulled away and placed himself next to him on the bed. He untied Derek’s wrists and massaged the flesh. His skin didn’t react as badly as it did months ago – it got used to it, it got used to Stiles’s way.

“What are you grinning at?” Derek muttered, enjoying the cooling touch of Stiles on his irritated skin.

“Are you up for another round?” Stiles muttered.

Derek gave him a look. “Only if you fuck me this time.”

“Perfect,” Stiles grinned.

“Perfect,” Derek grinned back.

**~**

Stiles tightened the rope around Derek’s wrists once more, secretly loving the painful groan out of Derek’s throat a little too much, and pushed him closer to the wall. He let his hand glide over his chest and stomach until he reached Derek’s soft cock. He enclosed his fingers around the base and jerked it a few times.

“Stiles,” Derek sighed content, a hint of a smile playing around his lips.

_Do you expect me to call you sir?_

_Yes._

Stiles’s brain flashed back to a conversation they had had at the beginning of their agreement. Suddenly it dawned upon him that he had never corrected Derek. He was never angry or annoyed when he moaned or whispered his name. In fact, it made him even more turned on. He pushed the thoughts away and focused on Derek again.

Stiles’s other hand touched Derek’s back, slowly going downwards, replacing the older man’s bound up arms a little higher, so he could access his ass. He kneaded the bubbly cheeks he loved.

“God,” Derek groaned again, his face plastered against the cold wall. “Please, just fuck me,” he whined, pushing his ass a little more into the air. Derek arched his back, giving Stiles even more access to his hole as he inserted two fingers inside him.

Derek started to wriggle his hips, not knowing if he wanted to move at the pace of Stiles’s hand around his dick, or at the pace of Stiles’s fingers in his ass.

“Shh, it’s okay, I got you,” Stiles hushed Derek as he begged him to fuck him. But Derek was right, Stiles had prolonged this long enough, he was getting eager to get inside the older man too. So he did.

“God, Derek,” he groaned, as he slipped inside. “How do you stay this tight for me?”

Derek just moaned loudly back, before Stiles started to move his hips.

“Yes, right there,” Derek panted. “God, Stiles, _harder_.”

Stiles complied, grabbing his hips and fucking him harder and deeper. Derek’s legs wobbled every time Stiles grazed his prostate – he’d probably fallen on the floor, if Stiles hadn’t kept him upright.

Derek inhaled sharply, arching his back even more.

“Come here, pretty boy,” Stiles commanded, tilting Derek’s head a little back and putting his fingers in his mouth. “Suck.”

Derek immediately did, groaning as he tasted himself. Stiles knew it was too much for him; the hand around his cock, the dick in his ass and the fingers in his mouth. And Stiles loved it. He loved knowing he made Derek crazy, on the verge of crying as his feelings overwhelmed him.

“Good boy,” Stiles breathed. “You’re so good, Der.”

Derek clenched around Stiles, a whine escaping his lips. His hips were struggling between keeping up with what was going on at the front and the back.

“Are you gonna come for me? Hmm?” Stiles asked rhetorically.

Derek stilled, he even stopped the sucking as he closed his eyes, pressing his thighs together.

“It’s okay,” Stiles hushed. “You can come.”

And on commando, Derek did, a loud – _very_ loud – moan leaving his mouth as he barely kept standing straight.

Stiles let his fingers slip out of Derek’s mouth and pushed him a little back against the wall again, fucking him ruthlessly, as he felt his own orgasm building up. Derek tiredly groaned and arched his back again.

Stiles bit down on Derek’s shoulder as he came inside him.

Minutes later, when both of them had caught their breaths and they didn’t see stars anymore from their mind-blowing orgasms, Stiles untied Derek. He turned around to face Stiles and Stiles immediately gripped Derek’s head, inspecting the side of his face. His skin was grazed, spots of blood on his cheek.

“Jesus,” Stiles muttered. “Are you hurt?” he asked worried. “Why didn’t you say I was hurting you?”

Derek smiled lazily. “You didn’t,” he assured. “I just wanna sleep now.”

Stiles helped him to the bed and tucked him inside.

“Stay,” Derek whispered with his eyes closed.

“I’m here,” Stiles said, sitting next to him on the bed. He swallowed. And swallowed again. Softly he removed Derek’s hairs from his eyes, it was a little wet with sweat, but he didn’t care. He just waited for Derek to fully fall asleep.

~

The fourth person left Derek’s office that morning, the girl was even on the verge of crying. If Derek was keeping on like this he’d have no tax specialists left.

With a sigh Stiles hauled himself up and walked inside the office. “What’s up?” Stiles asked Derek. His boss had been frowning all day long, barely interacting with another human being – and if he did, it was snarling and yelling rather than talking.

“Nothing,” Derek grumbled.

Stiles closed the door behind him and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Derek’s desk. The latter one didn’t even look up, as he typed on his laptop. In the end, he did look at Stiles.

“I don’t remember calling you,” Derek said, still frowning.

“Well, someone is having their period,” Stiles joked with a huff. “What’s going on?”

Derek’s eyebrows told Stiles to buzz off, but of course he didn’t. He even leaned back in the chair, crossing his feet on the other chair.

“So, tell me what I can do to make you smile again and stop scaring all living things that reach this floor.”

Derek just locked his jaw.

Stiles sat straighter, sensing that Derek was being difficult again, and focused his attention on him. “Seriously, can I do something to make you feel better?” he asked a little worried. “Why are you so cranky? Has something happened?”

“Better? You want to fix me, right?” Derek barked.

Stiles shrugged unaffected. Derek’s bark was worse than his bite anyway. “If you want to put it that way, fine. How can I fix you?”

“I don’t want you to fix me, all I want is for you,” he looked Stiles into his eyes, the hurt clearly visible in them. “To be there with me as I fix myself.”

Stiles was silent for a moment – not knowing what to say to that. Eventually he just nodded. “You know where to find me if you need me,” he said, then he swallowed and stood up to leave.

“Just, Stiles–” Derek started.

Stiles turned around, waiting for Derek to speak further. He silently encouraged him with his eyes.

“I’m just a little bit sad for no reason,” he said. Quickly followed by, “It’s not your fault, these kind of things just hit me like seasons.”

Stiles nodded with a wry smile. “It’s okay,” he said back. “If you want to talk you know where I am, deal?”

Derek nodded, giving him a fake smile back.

Stiles nodded once more, finally leaving the room and sitting down at his desk again.

_All I want is for you to be there with me as I fix myself_

_I’m just a little bit sad for no reason._

Stiles inhaled sharply, not knowing what to think. His brain rebooted for a second, critically going over everything Stiles had done. And it was a lot.

What was going on with him?

He was turning… _soft._

Even their sex was not BDSM quality anymore. He just tied him up and that’s it.

So… what was going on with him?

Stiles groaned annoyed, hitting the planner on his desk and making it fall down.

They were talking about feelings and staying over at each other’s places and talking and…

Stiles could go on about it for half an hour, this whole agreement was not something Stiles (or Derek) had agreed with. So, why did they let this happen?

It made him nauseous. It was hideous. It was all Stiles loathed. It was too… lovely, too raw, too honest. He could not handle this.

Abruptly he stood up and stalked to the elevator. He had to go outside to clear his mind.

But he knew what he actually had to do. He knew he had to leave.

**~**

A few days later Peter explained why Derek had been annoyed. Apparently, his ex-girlfriend, Kate Argent, had helped Jennifer. She had bribed the boyfriend of her niece, who used to work in the security department at Hales Corp. Hence, the easy access to the videos.

It made Stiles angry, enraged even. Why the _fuck_ were people this bad? In what kind of world were they living, anyway?

He immediately wanted to cheer Derek up. But there was nothing that immediately came to mind – that he was comfortable with.

Then again, he reminded himself of the promise he had made to himself. He would not be soft anymore. And if he could not seem to keep himself to that promise he had to terminate their agreement.

That was why Stiles went home with Derek. He had planned an amazing scene.

But once Derek kissed him lazily, and he looked at him all vulnerable, his mind was ruined. His plan too. Stiles didn’t even remember what his plan was, let alone his promise.

At one moment Stiles was not even sure who was taking who to bed. He just stared into Derek’s eyes as they undressed each other and enjoyed the feeling of their lips against each other’s.

“I want to feel you inside me,” Derek whispered against Stiles’s lips.

Stiles slowly entered Derek’s body, as Derek roamed his hands over Stiles’s back. The younger man stilled, but soon Derek hushed him.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “It’s just me.” Derek pressed his lips against Stiles’s again, making Stiles forget the unpleasant feeling of Derek’s hands.

Stiles was moving his hips so lazily, there were barely any obnoxious sounds, like other times. It started to rain outside, filling the room with more vibrations than their occasional whispers and moans.

“Stiles,” Derek suddenly said, grabbing his face to lock their eyes. “I love you.”

Stiles just fucked him further. It was harsher now. Not hearing what Derek had said, or rather: acting like he had not heard it, he put his head in Derek’s neck.

“I love you,” Derek repeated.

Stiles locked his jaw, as he looked at Derek. He slid inside him again. “Don’t say that,” he grunted, but his walls were breaking. Crumbling actually, like they had for the past months now. Derek Hale had stumbled upon the walls around him and had torn them down, until nothing was left. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“It’s okay,” Derek whispered, tears streaming horizontally down his face, as he was laying. “It’s okay, I love you,” he whispered again.

Falling in love with Stiles Stilinski had never been the plan. Just sex Stiles had explained months ago, just sex Stiles had said every time they fell into bed, just sex Stiles had offered every time Derek started to feel more and more for him.

But life rarely goes according to plan and Derek found himself at the point of no return, too close to getting his heart irreparably broken. Love, after all, had never been part of their deal.

“Don’t.” Stiles chocked on his tears, still moving his hips. “Say that.” He buried his face into the crook of Derek’s neck and silently cried as Derek cooed him.

The sex was slow and passionate and painful. Because it was honest. It could be the beginning of something. The beginning of their relationship. A real relationship. A healthy one.

But it wasn’t.

That was how they fell asleep, crying and clamping on one another. Tears wetting their pillows and each other’s faces. Limbs tangled.

But it was not enough.

The next morning Derek woke up to an empty bed, the side Stiles had laid on was cold. It indicated that he had been gone for a while.

And Derek sensed it – call him crazy, but he knew.

Stiles was not only not in the bed, or the room, or the house.

 _Hell_ , he was not even in the same state anymore.

And that was it. That was the end of their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know the story is nearing its end. Let me know if you guys would like a second part of their story! ❤️


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are both getting their life in order, but both in different states.

**EPILOGUE**

In the following months Stiles went to Beacon Hills, to spent some time with his father and work at the Sheriff's department.

He was just killing some time before the Academy would have him. He was just living his life, strolling around in the place he grew up in. Meeting with some old friends, helping out his dad.

Stiles did not even go near the preserve. He didn’t even think about it. No, because why would he? It didn’t mean anything.

Whenever he saw a Hale he turned into another road. Whenever Ms. Ramirez came to visit, he’d jump out of his window. Why would he meet them? They didn’t mean anything.

Meanwhile, back in Washington DC Derek was living _his_ life. He kept working his job as CFO. He had won the case and Jennifer even got some jail time. Kate Argent had to pay a large fine and got a contact ban.

Christopher Argent – her brother – had come to Derek personally and apologized for his sister’s actions. He even told him he distanced himself from those 'absurd accusations'. His words, not Derek's.

Every week he had a new assistant that didn’t seem to satisfy him. His family just let him be. Until they had enough of it.

“Derek?” Laura asked, knocking on the door.

He looked up. She was not alone, Peter and Cora were next to her and they strode inside Derek’s office. The threesome sat down on the chairs in front of his bureau and looked at him.

He hadn’t gone home last night, so he probably looked like shit.

“Yes?” Derek asked, focusing on his work again. He had to rewrite some financial plans, now that their profits of last year were known.

“We are worried about you,” Laura said.

Derek didn’t even look up. He just took another sip of his – umpteenth – coffee and calculated if there was enough money to raise the salaries of their employees.

“Ever since Stiles–”

Derek’s head jerked up, locking his eyes with his older sister – as if daring her to finish that sentence. Laura shut her mouth immediately. His other sister wasn’t scared so easily.

“Man up, big bro, we know about Stiles and you,” Cora said.

Derek looked at her, raising his eyebrows annoyed. “Can I help you with something?” he asked. “I’m actually in the middle of work.”

“You have been for the past four months, nephew,” Peter mingled in the conversation.

Derek sighed. “As should you have been, especially after all the bullshit we have been through.”

“That’s not fair, Der,” Laura intervened.

“Well, life is not fair,” he grunted, before going back to work. It was stupid of him to talk to them anyway.

“But that’s it,” Laura went further, totally ignoring that Derek had started ignoring them. “You’re hurting and you’re not sharing it with us.”

“When’s even the last time you went home?” Cora asked.

“Or when you had a proper meal?” Peter followed swift.

“You’re not even coming to family nights anymore. Do you even talk to mom and dad?” Laura asked, worry audible in her voice.

Derek just stroke out the concept of raising salaries and made a note to see later on if he was going to raise the salaries or give their team a bonus.

“Stop being a baby and talk to us,” Cora demanded.

Derek had to gnash his teeth to stop himself from not lashing out at her. It was not enough though. “What the hell do you want, huh?” he erupted, looking at the three of them. “You’re being a pain in my ass, I’ve never asked for this, just leave me alone.”

“Look, Derek,” Laura said, as calm as ever. “We have no idea what happened–”

“Because it’s none of your fucking business.” His voice had wavered. _Shit._ Derek had to bite his cheeks to hold a sob inside. He was not going to cry. No way. He hadn’t cried for almost four months. He was not going to start now.

“That’s true, ” Peter said. “We don’t ask you to share details, nephew,” he explained. “But we want you to know we’re here for you and we’re also here to tell you to quit abusing yourself like this.”

“You’re punishing yourself for something you couldn’t have prevented,” Cora said, this time more sympathy in her voice.

 _Ha!_ If only she knew. He should’ve never told _him_ he loved him.

Derek’s eyes dropped to his desk once more, not necessarily to work, but to just – he didn’t know what exactly, escape his family? Their eyes? Their sympathy? Or maybe something bigger – he was escaping the harsh truth.

**~**

After that horrible conversation, Derek decided he didn’t want his family to ever worry about him like that – and he didn’t want to hear them whine again. So, he got his life on track.

He went jogging again in the morning, after sleeping in his _own_ room. Which was a big step. He had barely slept every time he came home, automatically going to the bed in the other room – _their_ room.

He even went to family nights once in a while. He talked to his family – not about emotions or _some_ people, but it was better than before.

He had proper meals and didn’t need a new assistant every week.

Everything was good, it was okay. Until the first of July.

Washington was not a small city, but sometimes he happened to see a notorious redhead and her jackass boyfriend. He had always succeeded in avoiding them.

But that goddamn Thursday. Why did he have to go to Target anyways?

“Derek, hi,” Lydia smiled, a little unsure, but happy. Jackson gave him a nod.

He nodded back.

“How are you?” she asked.

Derek winced at the question, but pushed his negative thoughts away. He was good, he _is_ good. “Good, thanks, you?”

She nodded. “Yeah, we’re good too.”

There fell an awkward silence.

“So, I’ll see you–”

“Dude, I don’t like you, but you have to make up with Stiles,” Jackson interrupted him.

“Excuse me?” Derek asked bewildered. He started to laugh emotionless. “What?”

Jackson just deadpanned him. The douche.

“He’s the one who left,” Derek said. Why was he even explaining himself? “How am I the one who should make up? There is not even anything to make up. He made it very clear by leaving.”

“You know he’s just scared,” Lydia intervened.

“Do I?” Derek scoffed. “No, I don’t. He never told me anything.”

“He’s had had it hard growing up, Derek, just–” Lydia sighed. “Please, go talk to him.”

“No.”

“You’re stubborn, he’s stubborn, of course you clash,” Jackson said. His voice was surprisingly soft and sympathizing, instead of harsh and accusing. “But everybody can see that he loves you.”

Derek shook his head sadly. “I have to get going,” Derek mumbled. “I, I– just, um, bye.”

**~**

It was Saturday July 17th. A beautiful day and they were free for once. Stiles was lounging with some friends in their dorm.

“I still can’t believe what you did,” Sasha laughed at Stiles.

“Yeah,” Johnny followed. “I mean, they still have no fucking clue it was you, do they?”

“’Course not,” Dante answered. “This one is mad smart.” He ruffled Stiles’s hair.

Stiles just laughed a little with his new friends, trying to survive the heat. Of course, Stafford was nothing like Beacon Hills, but it was a warm day. Besides the AC was down, _again._

There was knocking on the front door.

“I’ll go, it’s the pizza for sure,” Aimee said excited, rushing towards the door.

Stiles grinned. That girl could probably eat a whole cow. They sometimes wondered how that was even possible with her short and thin posture.

A minute later she came back with the pizza, her eyes shining like she had won the lottery.

“Yeah, I was starving,” Dante commented, taking a few boxes and passing them around.

“Oh, yeah, stupid,” Aimee scolded herself. “Stiles, there is someone at the door for you.”

Stiles jumped up and jogged towards the door. He swung it open, a smile on his face. Which faltered immediately.

His eyes landed on green eyes, slicked back hair, dark stubble.

“Hi.”

**~THE END~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Let me know what you guys think and if you'd like a sequel! Thank you all for your sweet comments and your lovely kudos :)
> 
> Much love,
> 
> DamnSterek


End file.
